Sailor Cosmos, La Última Batalla
by Suki angeles
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y los sueños de Serena y las chicas parecen estar por cumplirse, pero un eterno enemigo llegará a quitarle sus ilusiones ¿Podrá Serena y los demás vencerlo de una vez por todas? Finalizada
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! La verdad es la primera vez que escribo un fic, debo confesar que al leer varios me di cuenta de que yo también quería y podía hacerlo así que me atreví, por favor sean amables conmigo puesto que es mi primera historia (y espero hacer muchas más) y si les gusta dejar sus Review para seguir actualizando. Debo señalar que todos los personajes nombrados en esta historia son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y está historia tiene como único fin entretener, sin fines de lucro. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo I: La Boda**

¿De verdad me quieres mucho? – Preguntó una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios.

Sí - contestó un bello joven de cabellos azabache.

¿De verdad? – Insistió ella

Si

¿Cómo cuando? – replicó ella.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

Dime, ¿Cómo cuanto?

Bien te lo diré, mi amor por ti… Es más grande que el universo…

Ya han pasado casi tres años y Serena recuerde ese momento en el mirador como si fuera ayer. Ella ya ha salido de la preparatoria y se encuentra estudiando su primer año de pedagogía en la universidad, mientras Darien se encuentra trabajando en el Hospital General de Tokio, en ese momento una frase hace que la bella chica vuelva a la realidad…

Serena Tsukino, aceptas a Darien Chiba como esposo.

Si, acepto – contesta dichosa la rubia – y se funde con su amado en un profundo y tierno beso. Todos los presentes aplauden frenéticos y felicitan a la feliz pareja de casados.

Muchas felicidades – dice Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Que romántico – exclama Lita – ojalá pronto encontremos el amor nosotras también.

¡Si…! – responde Mina con corazones en sus ojos.

Ya chicas – replica Rei – Serena, déjame decirte que te vez hermosa.

Gracias Rei – contestó la bella rubia un poco sonrojada. Serena lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, muy similar al de neo reina Serenity, sin mangas, con una gran cola con destellos dorados y un velo largo como su vestido, con bordes en color dorado y finas rosas adornándolo cubría su larga y rubia cabellera que en esta ocasión no estaban tomados con los clásicos chongitos de la rubia, más bien tenía su cabello tomado a lo alto con un gran moño, donde nacía el velo dejando caer solo unos pequeños mechones de cabello en su cara, que le daban un aire coqueto y tierno a la vez, maquillada ligeramente, solo lo suficiente para destacar sus hermosos ojos azules; Darien por su parte no se quedaba atrás, vestía un traje muy parecido al que usa cuando se transforma en Tuxedo Mask solo que de color blanco, destacando el bello azul cielo que emana de sus ojos.

Las horas pasaban en la gran fiesta, todos sus amigos incluyendo a las inner y outer Sailor scout y familia estaban ahí, mamá Ikuko sonreía dichosa al ver a su hija tan feliz y papá Kenji solo lloraba.

Llegó la hora de despedirse de los invitados y lanzar el ramo, todas las solteras se adelantan para intentar atraparlo, y de las chicas Mina y Rei se pelean por la primera posición; Serena lo lanza y este cae… a los pies de Luna, todas ríen mientras la gatita se sonroja.

¡Disfruten su noche de bodas pillines! – exclama Mina.

¡Mina! – gritan todas las chicas riendo.

¡Es cierto, deben crearme pronto, ya quiero nacer! – exclamó la pequeña Rini, quien viajó desde el futuro para compartir ese bello momento junto a sus futuros padres.

Todas las chicas rieron al unísono.

La bella rubia solo sonrío levemente sonrojada y se despide animadamente acompañada de quien ahora es su esposo.

Darien… - dice la bella rubia suspirando – al fin estamos casados, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.

Así es amor – responde el joven con los ojos iluminados – al fin llegó el día, ahora jamás te dejaré sola y estaré para ti siempre, te amo – dijo, sellando el momento con un hermoso beso.

Pasados los minutos llegaron al exclusivo cuarto del hotel para celebrar su noche de bodas y su primera noche juntos.

Darien tomó a la bella rubia entre brazos para entrar a la habitación, la chica observó la habitación con mucha admiración, viendo los hermosos decorados, la cálida chimenea y al centro, una gran cama cubierta desde el techo con túnicas blancas y decorada con pétalos de rosas, la chica sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó.

La pareja estaba feliz, aunque igualmente nerviosa, para ambos era su primera vez, lo deseaban tanto, pero habían decidido esperar y al fin su espera había terminado. Darien, quien aún sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

Te amo tanto Serena – susurró Darien, con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Y yo a ti, más que a mi propia vida – contestó la rubia cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del momento.

Darien la bajo suavemente quedando ambos de pie frente a frente a un lado de la cama. Le tomo suavemente el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla suave y lentamente, como descubriendo poco a poco sus exquisitos labios, luego de unos momentos el beso se fue haciendo más intenso y apasionado, mientras sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente, recorriendo el bello cuerpo de la chica, sacando suspiros de esta entre cada caricia, ella cerraba sus ojos y tomaba el cabello azabache de su amado entrelazándolo entre sus dedos, sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas y un calor los invadía poco a poco, el pelinegro la tomó con uno de sus brazos firmemente de la cintura, aprisionándola como si fuera a desaparecer, separo sus labios con los de la chica por breves segundos observándola fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a bajar suave y delicadamente el vestido dejando al descubierto la blanca y hermosa piel desnuda de su amada, recorrió esa hermosa visión fijamente como grabando cada detalle de su cuerpo en su memoria, comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su pechos, sacando pequeños gemidos de la rubia quien comenzó también a desnudar lentamente a su amado.

Luego del juego de besos y de deshacerse hasta de la más mínima prenda que cubría sus cuerpos, el joven tomó a la rubia entre sus fuertes brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama, separándose nuevamente para observarla con una mezcla de ternura e infinito deseo, la chica extendió su brazo sonriéndole para que se acercara. Comenzaron nuevamente a besarse, transmitiendo en es beso todo el deseo y la pasión contenida, el comenzó a besar su cuello y el lóbulo de su oído, mientras con sus manos recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de la hermosa rubia, sacando fuertes suspiros en ella.

Eres tan hermosa princesa, ni siquiera en sueños imaginé lo hermosa que te ves ahora – susurró el pelinegro.

Ella levemente sonrojada por el comentario, solo lo observaba a los ojos recorriendo delicadamente sus manos en el torso fuerte y marcado del joven. Darien… - dijo en un suspiro – hazme tuya hoy y para siempre… y rodeando la cintura del pelinegro con sus largas piernas comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse cada vez más, mientras sentían el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, entre besos y caricias gozaban de las nuevas y exquisitas sensaciones que recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos, hasta que él lentamente tomando sus caderas, comenzó a adentrase en ella, primero suave como una caricia y luego cada vez más fuerte fundiéndose entre gemidos, besos y caricias, ella entrecerraba sus ojos enloquecida de placer, gimiendo su nombre y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro.

Te amo – repetían ambos, mientras sus lenguas replicaban lo que sus partes más íntimas estaban haciendo hasta que llegaron al punto en el que el exterior desaparece y se dejaron llevar por el clímax de su unión, finalizando con un beso su juramento acto de amor infinito, y así se quedaron unos momentos, ella apoyada en su pecho besándolo tiernamente, mientras el pelinegro acariciaba suavemente su espalda, quedándose dormidos por primera vez juntos.

¿Quién está ahí? – gritó asustada la rubia.

Nada se escuchó, solo un silencio que calaba en los huesos.

¿Por qué me sigues, quien eres?

Nada se escuchaba, solo un respirar agitado y una gran energía maligna que acechaba, como esperando el momento justo para atacar.

¡¿Qué quieres de mí? – despertó agitada la bella rubia, con sudor en sus rostro y claramente asustada en los brazos de su amado.

Sólo fue un sueño – suspiró – pero lo sentí tan real ¿Será que nos espera una nueva batalla? - Se dijo a sí misma, mientras observaba tiernamente a su amado esposo dormir junto a ella.

Debe ser mi imaginación – se dijo nuevamente a sí misma levantándose suavemente para no interrumpir el sueño de su amado y dirigiéndose al balcón – como suele decir Rei tal vez sea la falta de actividad como Sailor la que me hace imaginarme cosas – mirando fijamente la hermosa luna llena que se imponía en el cielo oscuro – Todo está bien ahora y por fin he cumplido uno de mis sueños junto a Darien – dicho esto sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su delgada cintura.

¿Qué haces aquí amor? – preguntó dulcemente el pelinegro.

Nada en especial, solo observaba lo hermosa que esta la luna esta noche – mintió ella.

Ni siquiera la luna puede opacar tu belleza – replicó él con una hermosa sonrisa y volteando a su amada – aunque debo confesar que a la luz de la luna te vez mucho más hermosa, vamos a la cama – y diciendo esto la tomó en sus brazos besándola suavemente para volver a sumirse en el extasiado juego del amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: La llegada de una extraña visión**

Después de dos maravillosas semanas, la pareja de recién casados regresaba a Tokio después de su luna de miel. Llegando al departamento de Darien donde vivirían por el momento, notaron que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta, Darien como todo un gallardo caballero ocultó a su esposa detrás de sí y se dispuso a entrar…

¡Sorpresa! – gritaron las chicas y las luces se encendieron.

¡Chicas! – Exclamó la rubia - ¡Las extrañé tanto!

No creo que tanto Serena, de hecho lo más seguro es que Darien no te haya permitido ni acordarte de nosotros – replicó Mina con cara de picardía.

Todos rieron mientras los nuevos esposos se sonrojaban.

Les dije que no vinieran a molestar hoy mismo, pero ya sabes cómo son cabeza de bombón - comentó Haruka.

No mientas así – replicó Michiru con una delicada sonrisa – si tu nos pediste venir porque extrañabas a la princesa.

Todas volvieron a reír mientras Serena abrazaba a Haruka quién estaba roja a más no poder.

¡Rini! – Exclamó Serena – que bueno que aún no te has ido, te he traído algo especial – le dijo abrazándola.

Decidí quedarme un tiempo, ya que me divierto mucho en esta época y mi mamá me dio permiso así que no hay ningún problema – contesto la pequeña de cabellos rosa – ¿Y qué me has traído? – preguntó intrigada la pequeña.

Bueno, hemos traído obsequios para todos, pero el tuyo es especial – sacando un hermoso y fino collar en forma de corazón con una hendidura en forma de estrella en su centro, que al abrirlo mostraba un fotografía de los tres y al mismo tiempo sonaba una bella melodía muy similar a la cajita de música que le regaló princesa a Endimión en el milenio e plata.

¡Gracias! Es muy lindo – exclamo llena de júbilo la pequeña, colgándolo inmediatamente en su fino cuello.

¡Se te ve hermoso pequeña dama! Exclamó Setsuna.

Es cierto Rini. Que regalo más bonito – se sumó Hotaru.

Y así pasó la tarde entre charlas de lo vivido en la luna de miel (claro obviando algunos detalles) tazas de té y entrega de obsequios, hasta que todas se retiraron a sus respectivas casa al igual que Rini quien se encontraba viviendo en la casa de mamá Ikuko.

¡Al fin solos! – Dijo Darien mirando seductoramente a su esposa - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Umm – dijo ella – ¡Se me antoja dormir! – replicó ella riendo y lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

A media noche y abrazada junto al cuerpo desnudo de su amado príncipe, la bella rubia vuelve a despertar agitada y asustada.

Sueño-

¿Qué es lo que quieres, por qué no te muestras de una vez? – exclamó ella un tanto asustada.

Se acerca princesa, el momento de tu muerte… replicó una voz de ultratumba haciendo que la rubia despertara nuevamente.

Fin del sueño-

Otra vez un sueño similar – susurró la rubia para no despertar a su esposo.

¿Qué clase de sueño? – contestó un adormilado Darien.

Nada de qué preocuparse amor, solo una pequeña pesadilla – contestó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y acurrucándose nuevamente entre sus brazos para intentar dormir otra vez, pero no lo consiguió, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y escuchar nuevamente esa terrible voz.

Al otro día Darien regresaba a trabajar al hospital, así que Serena quien aún se encontraba de descanso en la universidad se reunía con las chicas en el Templo Hikawua.

¡Hola Rei, hola chicas! – saludo al llegar

¡Hola Serena! – contestaron todas amablemente.

Vaya Serena – dijo Mina muy seria – te noto muy distinta, tienes un brillo especial.

Bueno… - contestó sonrojada la rubia - ¡Ay Mina! Así se supone que luzca una mujer enamorada.

Todas rieron.

Se encontraban entre risas cuando se acerca Rini junto con otra extraña niña.

Hola chicas – comentó la pequeña – Les presento a mi nueva amiga, se llama Ayame.

Hola – contestaron todas sonrientes saludando a la nueva amiga de Rini.

¿Y donde se conocieron? – pregunto la rubia.

Ayame es nueva en la escuela – contestó la pequeña – así que le pedí ser mi amiga.

Pues entonces también serás amiga nuestra – contestó alegremente Rei, extiendo su mano para dársela a Ayame, pero al sentir el contacto de su piel tuvo una visión aterradora.

¿Qué sucede Rei? – Pregunto Lita – te quedaste muy callada.

Si, ¿Te sucedió algo? – preguntó Amy muy preocupada.

No es nada – mintió la pelinegra al borde de las lágrimas y mirando a Serena – Solo que aún no puedo creer que la llorona de Serena ya esté casada.

Todas rieron por el comentario.

Y siguieron la tarde animadamente conversando y riendo, mientras Rei miraba intrigada a la nueva amiga de Rini.

Lo siento chicas, me retiro – comentó la rubia – mi esposo no tarda en llegar – diciendo esto con estrellitas en los ojos.

¡Ay Serena tu no cambias! - replicó Amy

Es que es tan raro decir mi ESPOSO – comentó ella muy risueña, despidiéndose y abandonando el lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de Darien, en realidad hacia el departamento de los dos, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se replicó en ella la misma visión que momentos antes había tenido Rei.

Visión -

Rini se encontraba frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos bañada en lágrimas, mientras ella se encontraba de frente abrazándola y protegiendo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

He cumplido mi misión – dijo una voz cubierta en sombras – ahora me retiro.

En ese momento llegan las inner y outer Sailor junto a Tuxedo Mask quien horrorizado con la escena se abalanza hacia ella mientras comienza a desaparecer.

Fin de la visión-

¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo a sí misma Serena, quién no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus bellos ojos azules. En ese momento sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

Amor – dijo suavemente – aún seguimos encontrándonos sin planearlo – exclamó con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció inmediatamente al ver las lágrimas de su amada.

¡¿Qué sucede princesa? – exclamó preocupado el pelinegro.

No es nada mi amor – respondió tratando de ocultar su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su amado – es solo que te extrañaba – le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente como si temiera desaparecer.

No me mientas por favor Serena – le dijo él poniendo una de sus manos en las mejillas de la chica secando suavemente sus lágrimas – yo te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo no está bien, por favor confía en mí.

En ese momento Serena rompe en llanto y le cuenta sobre los sueños que ha tenido y la reciente visión que de solo recordarla un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

Se lo has contado a las chicas – preguntó él cuando ya ha logrado calmar un poco a su amada.

No, eres el primero en saberlo – le contestó- no quería preocupar a nadie.

No seas tontita princesa – le contestó con dulzura el pelinegro – recuerda que ellas son tus guardianas y más importante aún, tus amigas; debes contarle este tipo de cosas. Mañana iremos a contarles y preguntarles su opinión, tal vez Rei nos pueda ayudar consultando el fuego sagrado.

Sí, pero tu mañana debes ir al hospital – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Avisaré que no voy – contestó el con su hermosa sonrisa – nada es más importante que mi princesa en este momento.

Así ambos siguieron el rumbo hacia su hogar, sin percatarse que alguien los observaba peligrosamente a la distancia…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: La terrible revelación de una visión.**

Los rayos del sol anuncian la llegada de un nuevo día a través de las cortinas de la habitación, el primero en despertar es Darien, quien observa con infinito amor la figura de su esposa, mientras le acaricia suavemente el rostro alejando así un rebelde mechón de cabello, de un segundo a otro la ve desaparecer.

¡Qué sucede! – Exclamó asustado el pelinegro – al percatarse que Serena aún se encontraba a su lado - ¡¿Qué… qué fue lo que vi? - se peguntaba al minuto en que su bella esposa despertaba.

Mmm… Buenos días amor – saludó ella aún adormilada.

Darien solo la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si sintiera que ella desaparecería y la besó con la misma intensidad.

¡Te amo princesa y no permitiré que te sucede algo! ¡No desaparezcas por favor!– le dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tranquilo amor – contestó ella, un tanto extrañada con la inesperada reacción de su amado esposo – yo siempre estaré aquí protegiéndote y amándote y si algún día algo sucediera – guardó silencio – yo encontraré la forma de volver a ti, porque tu amor me hace la mujer más fuerte del mundo – le dijo con un sonrisa.

El no dijo nada y solo la abrazó con más fuerza. Hasta que el sonido del teléfono los separó.

Hola – contestó el pelinegro – no tengo una pequeña emergencia familiar y no puedo asistir – guardó silencio – Si es cierto yo tengo esa información acá en mi casa, de acuerdo en un rato más voy para el hospital a entregársela personalmente – colgando el teléfono.

¿Qué sucede amor? – preguntó la rubia.

Nada importante – respondió él – debemos hacer una parada en el hospital ya que debo entregar una documentación y después vamos al Templo ¿Te parece?

Si quieres amor puedes ir al Hospital mientas yo voy con Rei y las chicas, puedo ir sola – contestó ella.

¡No! – Exclamó él – no te dejaré sola amor, no sabemos el significado de esos sueños y la visión tan rara que tuviste, así que no pienso dejarte sola hasta que sepa que estarás bien.

De acuerdo – replicó ella haciendo pucheros y cerrando la discusión con un tierno beso.

Mientras tanto en el templo las chicas ya se encontraban reunidas…

Qué raro que Darien nos haya citado ¿No les parece chicas? – comentó Mina

Además sonaba muy extraño, más bien preocupado – comentó Amy

Creo… - guardó silencio Rei, mientras todas la miraron preocupadas – que debe ser por lo que vi ayer – sentenció la pelinegra.

¿Qué fue lo que viste Rei? – preguntó Haruka intrigada, viendo simultáneamente a Rei y Michiru.

Bueno… - comenzó a relatar su visión, y la extraña energía que sintió en Ayame.

¡¿Qué? - exclamaron todas.

¿Cómo nos dijiste algo tan importante Rei? – gritó Lita

Lo siento – se defendió – no quería preocupar a Serena ayer, no quise arruinar su felicidad – dijo entre sollozos.

Eso puede explicar las sombras que muestra mi espejo – comentó Michiru.

¿Sombras? – preguntó Mina.

Así es – respondió – no me muestra imágenes claras, pero si distingo la silueta de la princesa seguida de extrañas sombras, que cuando llegan a ella… - hizo una pausa – la hacen desaparecer…

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Hospital…

Serena, no quiero dejarte sola en el auto – le dijo el pelinegro – ¿Segura que no quieres entrar?

No te preocupes amor – contestó ella – solo será un momento, además como que me he sentido un poco mal, creo que me hará bien quedarte aquí y tomar un poco de aire. Vamos ve a dejar la documentación que la deben estar esperando, yo te espero aquí – le dijo con un fugaz beso en los labios.

De acuerdo – le dijo el pelinegro – pero no te muevas de aquí ¿De acuerdo princesita? – apoyando uno de sus dedos en la nariz de su amada y entrando al edificio.

Serena se encontraba apoyada en el automóvil de Darien mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo separarse un poco del coche.

Otra vez este mareo – se dijo a sí misma – Hace días que me siento así, creo que debe ser por estar comiendo correctamente – se decía mientras observó a Rini pasar por el parque junto a su nueva amiga Ayame. Qué raro ¿A dónde irán? – Se preguntó extrañada, ya que Rini debía de estar con las demás chicas en el templo – ¡Rini! – llamó a la pequeña, pero esta no la escuchó así que se dispuso a seguirla, mientras trataba de alcanzarlas, el mareo continuaba, esta vez con una mezcla rara en su estomago, tomó un poco de aire y continuo, pero las dos pequeñas eran muy rápidas y no las alcanzada, se adentraban a la parte solitaria del parque.

En las afueras del Hospital…

Ya terminé amor, vamos al templo – dijo el pelinegro acercándose al coche, antes de percatarse que su amada no estaba en el - ¡Serena! – llamó con preocupación, revisó los alrededores, volvió a ingresar al Hospital pensando que quizás ella había entrado a buscarlo, pero nada, Serena no estaba. Subió a su vehículo y comenzó a recorrer las calles cercanas, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, así que se dirigió al templo, tal vez se había ido directamente allá.

Mientras tanto en el templo seguían tratando de entender las visiones de Rei y Michiru cuando sienten detenerse bruscamente un automóvil.

Hola Darien ¿Dónde está cabeza de bombón? – preguntó Haruka.

Pensé que había llegado acá – contestó exaltado el pelinegro – la dejé en el coche fuera del hospital mientras dejaba unos documentos, y cuando salí ya no estaba, la he buscado ¡Y no la encuentro en ningún lado!

Cálmate Darien – trató de tranquilizarlo Amy – de seguro viene en camino, tal vez se entretuvo en algo.

Si, ya sabes cómo es la princesa – acotó Hotaru.

¡No lo entienden! – Contestó preocupado el pelinegro - ¡Serena se encuentran en peligro!

¿Cómo sabes eso? – replicó Michiru

Mi corazón lo siente, además de esos sueños ¡Y la visión!

¡Serena también tuvo una visión! – dijo una desconcertada Rei.

¿¡Cómo que también! – Replicó el pelinegro - ¿¡Ustedes saben algo!

No exactamente – contestó la pelinegra.

Lo que pasa – continúo Michiru – es que Rei tuvo una visión en la que Serena desaparecía y mi espejo me mostró algo similar.

¡No puede ser! – Exclamó el pelinegro – es la misma visión que tuvo Serena.

¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todas al unísono

Separémonos y busquemos a cabeza de bombón – comentó Haruka.

Si – respondieron todas y en parejas comenzaron a buscar a la princesa.

Momentos antes en la soledad del parque…

Ayame ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó la pequeña – estoy algo atrasada, quedé de verme con las chicas en el templo.

Aguarda Rini – contestó con malicia – te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, pero antes debemos esperar a alguien más…

Rini, por fin te alcancé ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Preguntó la rubia – esta parte del parque es muy peligrosa para dos niñas solas.

Lo siento Serena – se disculpó la pequeña – es que Ayame me quiere enseñar una sorpresa, pero debemos esperar a alguien más al parecer.

Ayame ¿A quién esperan? – preguntó intrigada la rubia.

La espera ha terminado princesa – contestó Ayame comenzando a levitar cambiando de apariencia.

¿Princesa? ¿Cómo sabes… quién eres? – preguntó asustada la rubia.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pequeña asustada.

Nada malo pequeña dama – contestó Ayame – solo te voy a mostrar la sorpresa que te prometí, antes que lleguen los demás y la arruinen.

En ese momento se sintió una gran explosión de energía maligna que las demás Sailor scout pudieron percibir y rápidamente se dirigieron en la dirección en donde provenía.

La explosión de energía fue bastante fuerte y no dio tiempo a Rini ni Serena de transformase por lo que las lastimó seriamente.

Ahora princesa – dijo Ayame dirigiéndose a Serena – verás morir a quien más quieres – una poderosa luz dorada comenzó a gestarse en una de las palmas de Ayame, la cual apuntaba directo hacia Rini, quien por el ataque anterior no podía moverse.

¡Muere! – gritó Ayame arrojando la luz hacia Rini.

¡Nooo Rini! – gritó desesperadamente Serena intentando levantarse.

¡¿Qué fue ese poder? – exclamó Tuxedo Mask a Rei.

No lo sé – contestó ella – pero estaba llena de energía negativa.

¡Serena! – Gritó él - apurándose lo más posible.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Serena, donde estas? – Gritaba Rini – sin poder ver aún nada por la cegadora luz, de pronto, una silueta yacía de rodillos frente a ella.

¡¿Se…Serena? – gritó con horror Rini, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en sus ojos.

Rini – susurró la rubia – me alegro que estés a salvo.

¿Por qué Serena? ¡El golpe iba dirigido a mí! – gritaba Rini horrorizada ante la escena, Serena se había interpuesto al poder que lanzo Ayame contra Rini protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, expulsando de él su semilla estelar.

Jajaja – celebró Ayame- este es el trofeo que yo buscaba – tomando la semilla estelar de Serena rompiéndola en mil pedazos que se esparcieron como estrellas en el cielo.

Porque junto con Darien, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo y prefiero dar mi vida, antes de verlos perder la suya – dijo apenas en un susurro.

En ese momento Tuxedo Mask llegaba con las demás Sailor, viendo la espantosa escena se dirigía desesperadamente al lado de su amada, mientras las Sailor atacaban a Ayame.

¡Serena, princesa! No por favor, resiste – gritaba desesperado el pelinegro tomándola entre sus brazos.

Lo siento amor – decía con dificultad Serena tratando de acariciar las mejillas húmedas de su amado– Esto me pasa por no escucharte – esbozando un ligera sonrisa.

No digas eso mi amor, tú eres la más fuerte de todos, ya verás que solucionamos esto y volveremos a ser felices solo tú, yo y nuestro amor, pero por favor lucha conmigo – decía un desesperado Tuxedo Mask.

Lo siento tanto, pero creo que esta batalla deberán continuarla sin mi – dijo con un hilo de voz la rubia, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía – debes ser fuerte amor mío, por Rini, por las chicas y por este hermoso plante que amamos.

No amor, por favor no lo hagas, no te rindas, si tú no estás a mi lado yo me muero también, ¡Sin ti yo no puedo seguir respirando! ¡A mí no me importa este planeta si tú no estás en él! – gritó el pelinegro con lagrimas invadiendo su hermoso rostro.

No digas eso… Todas te necesitan, no olvides la pro… promesa que te hice… no olvides, no lo olvides… te a…amo… - y diciendo esto la bella rubia desapareció de entre los brazos de su amado, convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas dirigiéndose hacia el infinito.

¡Serena, amor, nooooo! – Darien gritaba mirado al cielo ya sin nada entre sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo he regresado con una nueva actualización, la verdad es que tengo varios capítulos más creados, pero quiero mantener un poco el suspenso Jajaja.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido al igual que sus sugerencias.

Besos y espero que les guste.

**Capítulo IV: Una pequeña Esperanza**

¡Serena, amor, nooooo! – Darien gritaba mirado al cielo, ahogado en llanto y sin su amada entre sus brazos.

¡Serena! – gritaban desesperadas las chicas mientras se lanzaban al ataque contra Ayame.

¿¡Qué le hiciste a nuestra princesa! – Exclamó Sailor Uranus aprisionando a Ayame contra el suelo - ¡Vamos contesta! ¡¿O acaso quieres morir?

Mi parte ya está hecha, y aunque me mates, cientos vendrán después de mí. Jajá – replicó Ayame entre risas, mientras Haruka le daba el golpe final.

¡Debo dirigirme inmediatamente a la puerta del tiempo! – comentó Sailor Plut – debo verificar que cambios han ocurrido en el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

¡¿En el futuro? – Comentó con preocupación una angustiada Sailor Mercury.

Así es, con la muerte de la princesa lo más seguro es que el futuro esté cambiando – contestó Sailor Plut mirando con gran tristeza a Tuxedo Mask, quien junto a Rini permanecían abrazados llorando en el lugar donde desapareció el cuerpo de Serena.

¡Es mi culpa! ¡Ese ataque iba dirigido a mí! ¡Perdóname mamá! – sollozaba Rini.

No es tu culpa Rini… la princesa te amaba más que a su propia vida, por eso defendió la tuya hasta su último aliento – comentó Sailor Saturn acariciando su cabello.

Saturn tiene razón, esto lo planeo el enemigo, los más seguro es que supiera que Serena te defendería – comentó Neptune mientras consolaba a Uranus quién por primera vez se veía completamente perdida y devastada.

Es mejor que nos marchemos y descansemos – comentó Venus – posiblemente el enemigo no volverá a atacar por el momento y debemos pensar como actuar.

Venus tiene razón, reunámonos mañana en el templo para analizar que hacer – sentenció Mars.

Darien, esta noche quédate en nuestra casa junto a Rini, no es bueno que estén solos hoy – sugirió Michiru.

¡No! Quiero estar solo, ¡Solo como me dejó Serena! – sentenció entre lágrimas, marchándose inmediatamente sin que nadie fuera capaz de seguirlo.

Al otro día todos se reunieron en el Templo a excepción de Darien…

Chicas, realmente Serena estará… estará… - no pudo terminar la oración una afectada Mina.

Debemos esperar a que llegue Setsuna para confirmarlo, pero… he buscado su energía con mi espejo y… no parece por ninguna parte – dijo con preocupación Michiru.

Sí, yo también busqué su energía por todo el planeta y consulté al fuego sagrado y tampoco hay resultados positivos, creo que debemos afrontarlo chicas – sentencio entre lagrimas Rei.

Esto es mi culpa, jamás debí ofrecer mi amistad a Ayame, no pensé que fuera aliada del enemigo – dijo la pequeña al borde de la histeria siendo interrumpida por Setsuna que llegaba al templo.

Hola a todas – dijo una nostálgica y seria Setsuna – supuse que estarían reunidas aquí, así vine apenas regresé de la puerta del tiempo.

¿Y qué sucedió Setsuna? – Exclamó histérica Lita.

No lo sé con exactitud - contestó Setsuna dirigiendo su vista al suelo – la verdad es que la ciudad sigue ahí, pero se encuentra cubierta por sombras y sin rastros de ninguna persona, ni Sailor ni los reyes… Como si la ciudad se hubiese edificado en algún momento, pero ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera habitado jamás…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido en el centro de la tierra…

Maestro, Ayame ha muerto.

Eso no importa – contestó una voz de ultratumba – era solo un peón, además cumplió con el trabajo que se le encomendó, infiltrarse en la vida de la princesa y atacarla por sorpresa. Ahora que está muerta nada se interpondrá en mi camino, ya que sin ella las Sailor no son nada, estarán a mi merced Jajá…

Así es maestro, ahora debemos terminar de reunir a nuestro ejército y comenzar la invasión de la tierra…

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel triste acontecimiento, y todos ya se resignaban a la muerte de Serena, de hecho todas las personas que alguna vez la conocieron no la recordaban, era como si la princesa jamás hubiese existido; por lo mismo Rini estaba viviendo con las outer Sailor ya que mamá Ikuko tampoco recordaba nada y Luna había desaparecido presa del dolor, sin dejar rastro.

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el templo como de costumbre, sufriendo todas juntas el dolor que las embargaba y aún sin entender los planes de este nuevo enemigo que les había arrebatado lo que más quería en sus vidas.

Rei seguía consultando el fuego sagrado para obtener alguna pista sobre el nuevo enemigo, cuando de pronto una nueva alucinación la dejó al borde de las lágrimas, exclamando horrorizada - ¡Da Darien…!

¡¿Qué sucede con Darien, Rei? – preguntó preocupada Mina.

Da...Darien – comentó con un nudo en la garganta – ¡Su ida está en peligro!

¡¿Qué? – exclamaron las chicas.

¡Vamos, debemos ayudarlo! – gritó Rini echando a correr, todas las chicas la siguieron dirigiéndose al departamento de Darien.

En el departamento…

Serena… ¿Por qué? – sollozaba el pelinegro en el balcón del edificio, observando una fotografía de su amada – Tu… tu me prometiste no dejarme nunca… ¿Cómo crees que puedo seguir viviendo sin ti a mi lado? Vivir en este mundo si tú no estás en él, no tiene ningún sentido… ¿Para qué alargar esta agonía? – dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar fijamente los 12 pisos que lo separaban del suelo comenzando a esbozar una triste sonrisa – Espera un poco amor mío, en pocos segundos más nos volveremos a ver y esta vez nada ni nadie nos podrá separar… ¡Te amo! - Diciendo esto, se lanzó al vació, apretando firmemente la fotografía de su amada con una de sus manos y con la otra el anillo de matrimonio que dejó su esposa al desaparecer.

¡Cadena de amor de Venus! – se escuchó a la distancia, mientras Darien era sostenido por el poder de Venus.

¡¿Príncipe? ¿Por qué intentó hacer esto? – recriminó Hotaru.

¡Darien! – exclamó Rini mientras se aferraba a uno de sus brazos.

¡¿Por qué se interpusieron, por qué no me dejaron hacerlo? – Les recriminaba el pelinegro, cuando de pronto fue interrumpido con un puñetazo en su rostro.

¡Solo eres un cobarde! – Replicó una enfurecida Haruka, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban de sus bellos ojos - ¡Me niego a creer que tú serás nuestro futuro rey! Si Serena estuviese aquí… ella…ella – decía mientras dirigía otro golpe al pelinegro siendo interrumpida por Rei.

Darien, sabemos lo que estás sintiendo, nosotras nos sentimos igual, pero debemos ser fuertes para salvar este planeta por el que Serena tanto luchó – comentó la pelinegra con lagrimas en sus ojos.

¡Este planeta me importa un bledo si Serena no está en él! – exclamó Darien, quién en ese momento fue embestido por la propia Rini.

Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero ¡Me avergüenzas! – Exclamó con furia en su mirada la pequeña, siendo observada con sorpresa por todas las demás - ¡No puedo creer que mamá haya elegido a un cobarde como tú para que sea su esposo y mi… y mi PADRE!

RI… Rini – sollozó Darien dirigiéndose a la pequeña – perdóname, pero este dolor ya no permite seguir viviendo.

¡Ya basta! – Exclamó sorpresivamente Setsuna mientras todos trataban de aconsejar a Darien- ¿Es qué acaso ustedes aún no se han dado cuenta de un importante detalle? – miró fijamente a cada uno de los presentes

¿Detalle?... ¿A qué te refieres Setsuna? – preguntó confundida Lita.

Así es – prosiguió Setsuna – no había dicho nada porque ni siquiera yo entiendo bien la razón… ya que efectivamente la princesa no ha aparecido y lo más seguro es que esté muerta, pero… ¿No les parece extraño que si la princesa realmente murió y el fututo ha cambiado? ¿Rini siga acá entre nosotros y no haya desaparecido también…?

Tienes razón… Con la princesa muerta Rini jamás nacería, pero… aquí está todavía… - agregó Hotaru.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la pequeña con una mezcla de confusión y esperanza.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, gracias por los comentarios me alegra saber que les ha gustado la historia.

Besos y espero que les guste como se desarrolla la historia.

**Capítulo V: El nacimiento de Sailor Cosmos**

Flash Back-

En un lugar desconocido de la galaxia, se encontraba flotando el casi inerte cuerpo de la princesa.

¿Cómo es posible que siga con vida? – comentó sorprendida una voz misteriosa.

Hija mía – susurró la Reina Serenity entre lágrimas – No lo sé, con su semilla estelar destruida ella debería estar muerta, sin embargo…

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó nuevamente la voz.

Lo que la mantiene con vida es otra semilla estelar, Cosmos.

¿Otra semilla, cómo es eso posible? – contestó Cosmos.

Efectivamente su semilla estelar fue destruida, pero esta que la mantiene con vida ahora, también proviene de ella misma – dijo son una leve sonrisa – es la semilla estelar de su hija… Serena está embarazada.

Ahora entiendo – reflexionó Cosmos – Es por eso que ambas aun seguimos con vida, pero debemos hacer algo pronto, el resplandor de esa semilla también desaparecerá si no recibe la energía de su madre. Yo puedo reponer su energía, pero… no puedo reemplazar su corazón y alma destruidos.

El cristal de plata puede reemplazar momentáneamente su corazón – contestó la Reina Serenity – pero al hacer esto mi hija perderá todos sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos serán encerrados junto al cristal, por lo que se convertirá en una persona fría e inexpresiva.

Ya veo – reflexionó Cosmos – en ese caso ella absorberá parte de mis recuerdos como propios, eso realmente me apena ya que mi existencia ha sido muy triste.

Lo sé Cosmos – esbozando una leve sonrisa – pero con la fuerza del amor de las chicas en la tierra y de su amado, ella puede reconstruir se semilla estelar y recuperar su corazón y sus recuerdos para ganar así esta batalla de una vez por todas y lograr cambia el tiste futuro que te espera.

Si lograra cambiarlo, significa que yo no existiría – sonrío Cosmos – lo cual deseo con toda el alma. ¡No esperemos más, hagámoslo! – diciendo esto su cuerpo de desvaneció traspasando su energía a Serena.

Por favor Cristal de Plata, únete a mi hija y fusiona tu poder con el de ella… ¡Transfórmate y devuélvele su corazón! – una gran explosión de energía fue emitida por el cristal fusionándose al cuerpo de Serena – lo siento hija – susurró La Reina – mi energía ya no es suficiente para permanecer a tu lado y explicarte lo que te sucede, confío en que el amor una vez más sea tu guía… - comenzó a desaparecer mientras Serena comenzaba a transformarse.

Su singular cabello comenzó a cambiar poco a poco de color, volviéndose color plata mientras simultáneamente sus bellos ojos se teñían del mismo tono. Su uniforme seguía siendo el clásico diseño de marinero, pero ahora era de una sola pieza, este se tornaba color plata también con mangas y pequeños destellos color oro y finas cintas con los colores de sus guardianas nacían desde el centro de su cintura. Los guantes ya no existían y sus tradicionales botas eran reemplazadas por zapatos con tacón. La clásica media luna creciente en su frente ahora se trasformaba en una estrella de cinco puntas y la misma insignia se posicionaba en su pecho y cintura y un imponente báculo del tamaño de su cuerpo aparecía a su lado.

Terminada la transformación, Serena abrió sus bellos ojos dejando ver claramente el cambio de color y una gran melancolía reflejada en ellos, miró fijamente el planeta Tierra – susurrando – Espera paciente por mi… viejo enemigo... Ya no encontraremos nuevamente y esta vez acabaré contigo…

Fin Flash Back-

En las afueras del departamento de Darien

Tienes razón… Con la princesa muerta Rini jamás nacería, pero… aquí está todavía… - agregó Hotaru.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la pequeña con una mezcla de confusión y esperanza.

Ahora que lo mencionas Setsuna – comentó Rei – tienes mucha razón. Eso nos da algo de esperanza ¿No lo creen?

Yo no sé qué pensar – susurró Darien, siendo acechado con las miradas de las chicas – Pero les prometo que no volveré a intentar la estupidez de hace un momento – y dirigiéndose a Rini – Perdóname pequeña, lo que menos hubiese querido en este mudo es hacerte daño, Serena y tu son las personas más importantes para mí y ahora que ella no está – soltando un par de lagrimas – yo lucharé por ti.

En ese momento se dejó sentir una extraña explosión de energía negativa apareciendo de ésta varios demonios de apariencia humana.

¡Pero… si son seres humanos! – exclamó Michiru

Así es, pero están infectados de energía negativa – comentó Hotaru.

¡Chicas transformémonos! – sugirió Mina

¡De acuerdo! - exclamaron todas.

La pelea comenzó, pero claramente las Sailor se encontraban en gran desventaja frente a sus oponentes y poco a poco iban cayendo rendidas.

Todas las Sailor y Tuxedo Mask se encontraban aprisionados de pies y manos contra el suelo, heridos y cansados, cuando uno de los demonios tomó a Rini por uno de sus brazos, aprisionándola contra un muro.

¡La semilla estelar de tu madre ya no existe, ahora debo deshacerme de la tuya para terminar con mi misión! – exclamó uno de los demonios lanzando directamente a su pecho una luz dorada que expulsó su semilla estelar.

¡Nooo Rini! – Gritaron las chicas, mientras Tuxedo Mask lograba con dificultad zafarse de sus ataduras - ¡Detente! – miró suplicante al demonio mientras tomaba una de las manos de la pequeña sosteniendo con este el anillo de matrimonio de Serena.

¡No me dejes tú también Rini! Te lo suplico – dijo entre lágrimas el pelinegro, exclamando – Serena por favor si aún sigues con vida ¡Ayúdame a salvarla!

En ese instante el anillo que permanecía entre las manos de Rini y Tuxedo Mask comenzó a brillar fuertemente, dejando a todos enceguecidos por breves momentos.

¿Qué…quién eres? – Susurró Mercury- mientras la figura de Sailor Cosmos aparecía lentamente entre los presentes.

¿Sailor… Moon? – dijo con esperanza Uranus.

En ese mismo momento la figura de Sailor Cosmos se volvió nítida abriendo sus bellos ojos plateados dirigiendo su mirada hacia el demonio que se prestaba a tomar entre sus manos la semilla estelar de la pequeña Rini.

Eso no te pertenece – dijo con voz calmada y suave Sailor Cosmos mientras volteaba su figura hacia él.

Este no es asunto tuyo – exclamó el demonio, con profundo miedo en sus ojos ante la imponente presencia de Cosmos, disponiéndose a lanzar un ataque contra ella - ¡Muere!

En segundos Sailor Cosmos hizo aparecer su báculo y unas hermosas y blancas alas aparecieron en su espalda.

Yo te liberaré de tu sufrimiento… ¡Resplandor del Cosmos! – exclamó suavemente alzando su báculo hacia cielo para luego dar un pequeño golpe en el suelo con él, liberando una gran energía que fue a dar directamente al demonio desintegrándolo al instante liberando su semilla estelar; Cosmos la atrajo hacia sí y la hizo desaparecer en una de sus manos.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Una enemiga? – comentó intrigada Sailor Júpiter.

Cosmos giro sobre sí misma para observar al resto de las chicas y se dirigió hacia Tuxedo Mask y una inconsciente Rini que yacía sin su semilla estelar – No se preocupen por ella – indicó apuntándola con su báculo – Yo la liberaré de su sufrimiento – mientras comenzó a expulsar energía desde su báculo.

¡¿La matarás también? – interponiéndose entre la energía y Rini un horrorizado Tuxedo Mask.

No hables sin saber príncipe – susurró Cosmos – haciéndolo a un lado permitiendo así golpear a Rini con su energía.

¡No lo hagas! – gritaban las chicas que aún permanecía atrapadas contra el piso.

Una gran energía rodeo el cuerpo de Rini mientras era presa del poder del báculo, curando sus heridas y restaurando su semilla estelar. La niña poco a poco abrió sus ojos frente a la imponente figura de Cosmos - ¡¿Se…Serena? – exclamó con júbilo la pequeña.

Lo siento pequeña – contestó Cosmos – no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ahora… ¿Quién de ustedes invocó mi presencia?

Todos se miraron extrañados sin comprender.

¿Tú presencia? – Preguntó Michiru – nadie de nosotros te conoce, no podríamos haberte llamado.

Alguien invocó con fuerza mi ayuda, por eso logré llegar a este planeta para poder hacer frente a este enemigo, sean ustedes quienes me llamaron o no de igual forma de los agradezco – asiendo una reverencia – Les devolveré el favor – diciendo esto dirigió su báculo nuevamente al cielo para dar un pequeño golpe en el piso con él – ¡Curación cósmica! - exclamó mientras pequeños destellos comenzaron a cubrir a los presentes liberándolos de sus ataduras y curando al instante sus heridas – He saldado mi deuda, ahora me retiro – dijo dándose media vuelta.

¡Espera! – Corrió hacia ella la pequeña Rini tomándola de su falda - ¿Quién eres tú entonces?

Cosmos la miró sin expresión alguna y dirigiéndose a los presentes susurró - Mi nombre es, Sailor Cosmos – desapareciendo del lugar…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que la disfruten, como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

No olviden dejar sus Review con sus sugerencias, críticas o felicitaciones. Aprovecho de dar las gracias a mayilu y yesqui2000 por sus lindos comentarios. Besos

**Capítulo VI: Confusión**

¿Sailor Cosmos? – dijeron todas las Sailor al unísono.

¿Se...Serena? – Se preguntó casi a sí mismo Tuxedo Mask.

Si, es casi igual a ella, pero… - comentó Setsuna.

Su uniforme y su apariencia son muy distintas – terminó la frase Michiru.

Además sus ojos… reflejan tanta tristeza y a la misma vez son tan inexpresivos – replicó Rini.

No estoy seguro, ella dijo que alguien había invocado su presencia, pero yo le pedí ayuda a Serena y en ese instante Cosmos apareció – diciendo esto se dio cuenta de que el anillo que sostenía entre su mano y Rini no estaba – es muy extraño – sentenció.

En algún lugar del centro de la Tierra…

¿¡Cómo que fallaron? – exclamó con furia la voz de ultratumba.

Cuanto lo siento mi señor – respondió con voz temblorosa – Ya teníamos la semilla estelar de la última heredera de la Luna y las Sailor habían sido derrotadas, cuando de la nada apareció una guerra misteriosa.

¿¡Una nueva guerrera!... ¡Quiero que ataquen nuevamente y averigüen quien es!

Al día siguiente todas se dirigían hacia el templo para comentar lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando una gran explosión de energía negativa se dejó sentir nuevamente cerca del parque.

Al llegar allá se encontraron con nuevos demonios también con forma humana y se dispusieron a atacar. Nuevamente sus fuerzas se tornaban insuficientes frente a estos demonios siendo nuevamente heridas y retenidas.

¡Esta vez no te escaparás! – Dirigiéndose a Chibi Moon – debo completar nuestra misión, además de esta forma aparecerá…

Espera un momento - se escuchó casi en un susurro – Pequeña, ¿Cómo haces para meterte siempre en problemas? – dirigiéndose a Chibi Moon

¡Sailor… Cosmos! – exclamó la pequeña llena de júbilo.

En ese mismo momento Cosmos dirigió su ataque a los demonios haciendo que desaparecieran en el acto llevándose sus semillas estelares repitiendo las mismas palabras "Yo los liberaré de su sufrimiento" – dejó solo a uno con vida.

No podrás detenernos, yo te acabaré – dijo tembloso el demonio dirigiéndose a Cosmos.

Solo eres un peón… Jamás podrías ni siquiera tocarme… Ahora ve y dile a Caos que Sailor Cosmos ha llegado para acabar con él de una vez por todas – esbozando una inexpresiva sonrisa.

¿¡Caos! – replicaron las chicas.

Así es – asintió Cosmos, mientras el demonio desaparecía a sus espaldas – él es quien ha infectado las semillas estelares de estos seres humanos con energía negativa y los ha convertido en demonios para acabar con ustedes.

¿Y qué es lo que quiere? – pregunto Haruka

Lo que siempre ha buscado – respondió – conquistar todo el universo y convertirlo en sombras.

No entiendo ¿Por qué siempre ataca a Chibi Moon? – preguntó Hotaru

Me parece… Que hay algo especial es esta pequeña, pero no sé que pueda ser – dirigiendo su mirada a Chibi Moon.

¿Tú eres Sailor Moon verdad? – preguntó esperanzada la pequeña.

Ya les dije que no sé quién es esa persona, mi nombre es Sailor Cosmos – replicó seriamente, se detuvo de momento al mirar sus dedos, el anillo de Serena se encontraba en ellos - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Esto es lo que me hizo llegar a este planeta? - dijo con extrañeza.

Todos observaron el anillo que ahora posaba entre sus manos.

¡Serena! Yo sabía que eras tú – dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro.

Una secuencia de imágenes borrosas comenzó a perturbar la mirada inexpresiva de Cosmos, reponiéndose en el acto.

Lo siento, yo… no soy esa persona – levantando levemente la voz – No sé quiénes sean ustedes, pero dejen de repetir esa tontería – sacándose el anillo – Creo que este te pertenece – sentenció haciendo aparecer el anillo entre las manos de Darien – ahora traten de ser más cuidadosos, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo rescatándolos – diciendo esto volvió a desaparecer.

No… no es ella – comentó Darien.

Sí, yo sé que ella es mi mamá – respondió Rini con una gran sonrisa – no puedo equivocarme, pero por una extraña razón ella no nos recuerda.

No podemos confiarnos Rini – comentó Rei

Así es – continúo Setsuna – Cosmos a derrotado a todos los demonios casi en segundos, tiene un poder impresionante.

Además – interrumpió Michiru – se lleva las semillas estelares de esas personas, no podemos confiarnos, tal vez sea una enemiga.

¡Ella no es el enemigo! – gritó furiosa Rini mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

Chicas debemos estar atentas y cuidar de Rini ya que el enemigo dejó muy claro que quiere su semilla estelar – dijo Hotaru.

Rini ya alejada de todos se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos – Sailor Cosmos no es mala, yo lo sé, además estoy segura de que ella es Serena – se repetía así misma cuando de pronto una poderosa energía la atacó sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

¡Ahhhgg! – gritó herida la pequeña.

Veo que te han dejado sola, pequeña princesa – se dirigió a ella un nuevo demonio – ahora que no hay nadie para ayudarte terminaré mi trabajo – disponiéndose a atacar a la pequeña.

¡Resplandor del Cosmos! – se escuchó mientras la energía destruía a este nuevo demonio.

La malherida Rini observaba a todas direcciones tratando de encontrar donde estaba Cosmos.

Pequeña, no debes estar sola ahora que el enemigo te ataca, que facilidad la tuya para que los problemas te persigan – dijo Cosmos mientras se dirigía hacia le pequeña.

Lo siento… es que… - susurró apenada la pequeña.

Es muy raro – susurró Cosmos – mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la pequeña – despiertas una grata calidez dentro de mí y un extraño deseo de protegerte – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que sorprendió a Rini – formando un gran resplandor en una de sus palmas curando las heridas de la pequeña al instante.

¡Gracias! – exclamó la pequeña

De nada solo procura no meterte en tantos problemas, volvió a sonreír, toma esto es para ti – dijo formando en una de sus palmas un pequeño dije en forma de estrella de cinco puntas – úsalo cada vez que necesites de mi ayuda o cuando quieras verme.

¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo yo quiera? – dijo alegre la pequeña.

Si, solo que no abuses ¿De acuerdo? – Sonrió nuevamente Cosmos poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pequeña – No sé quien seas, pero jamás había sentido esta calidez en mi interior.

La niña ante este gesto la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que a la mente de Cosmos llegaran decenas de imágenes en donde aparecía junto a ella, pero con una apariencia totalmente diferente; justo en el momento en que las demás Sailor junto a Darien llegaban guiadas por la explosión sentida anteriormente.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado Darien

¿Sailor Cosmos abrazada a Rini y sonriendo…? – replicó Mina

Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír y que sus ojos expresen cariño… - comentó Haruka.

Al notar la presencia de las demás Cosmos se levantó miró dulcemente a la pequeña despidiéndose, luego repasó su mirada en el resto volviendo a su semblante habitual endureciendo su mirada disponiéndose a partir comenzó a desaparecer.

¡Espera! – La retuvo Hotaru - ¿Eres un enemigo?

Cosmos no le dirigió la mirada a ninguno de los presentes y solo se limitó a responder – Mis métodos y actos no son siempre comprendidos, pero – hizo una pausa – mi misión es destruir al Caos, no teman por sus vidas ni por su plante no he venido por ellos – disponiéndose a partir nuevamente.

¡Espera! – La retuvo nuevamente Mina – Déjanos ayudarte.

Si – completó Rei – Podemos ayudarte a vencer al Caos, unamos nuestras fuerzas.

Lo siento – sentenció Cosmos mirando despectivamente – pero ustedes no son capaces de derrotar a un par de demonios insignificantes y casi han muerto a manos de ellos, sus poderes no se acercan ni a una milésima de los míos – hizo una pausa – Ustedes solo me estorbarían – finalizó desapareciendo.

¿Qué se cree? – miró llena de ira Haruka.

Vaya, eso me recuerda a cuando ustedes aparecieron – dijo Mina mirando a Haruka y Michiru esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para romper el hielo.

Unas pequeñas risas alegraron brevemente el momento, sonrisas que hace mucho no aparecían en sus rostros.

Por otra parte Rini no podía dejar de observar su nuevo tesoro con alegría, tomó el collar que le había regalado Serena y se dio cuenta de que el dije en forma de estrella calzaba exactamente en la hendidura de su corazón, así que los unió y los escondió entre sus ropas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII: Confusión II**

En algún lugar del planeta…

¿Qué será esta calidez que esa pequeña provoca en mí? ¿Por qué mi corazón que creía dormido reacciona ante esa niña? – se repetía mientras se sonría a si misma Sailor Cosmos.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en el centro de la tierra…

¡¿Sailor Cosmos? – exclamó con furia Caos

Así es mi señor, eso es lo que se nos informó.

¡¿No puede ser? ¡Si yo me aseguré de eliminarla antes de que apareciera!

Al parecer nuestro plan falló y ella ha aparecido en esta época mi Señor.

Nada podemos hacer ante esto, debemos seguir con el plan de todas formas ella no tiene el poder para eliminarme, solo estorba un poco nada más… mejor esperemos un poco antes de dar nuestro próximo movimiento…

Los días pasaron sin rastros del enemigo ni de Sailor Cosmos, bueno al menos para las chicas y Darien ya que, Rini invocaba muy seguido a Cosmos por medio de su dije y se pasaban largas horas charlando en el departamento de Darien mientras él estaba en su trabajo en el hospital, Rini ahora vivía con él para mitigar en cierta forma la soledad del pelinegro.

Me alegra escuchar que no te han atacado nuevamente pequeña dama – comentó Cosmos.

Sí, yo creo que te tuvieron miedo y por eso o han vuelto – dijo envuelta en risas la pequeña.

¿Bueno y que hiciste hoy? – dijo con un pequeña sonrisa Cosmos observando el bolso de la pequeña.

¡Ah Sí, se me había olvidado, hoy te traje un regalo! – le comentó contenta – toma es un retrato de las dos. Al tomarlo se vinieron una serie de imágenes a la mente de Cosmos, paseando con la pequeña por los senderos cercanos a un palacio con un hombre a su lado.

Estás bien – la sacó de sus pensamientos la pequeña.

Si no es nada, solo… estaba pensando en algo – comentó mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón cuando una extraña figura apareció frente a ellas.

¡Cuidado Cosmos! – exclamó asustada la pequeña.

Cosmos se acercó lentamente, sabía que lo que ahí había no era una amenaza. De un momento a otro la figura comenzó a acercase, haciendo más nítida su figura por detrás de las cortinas.

¡Luna! – gritó con alegría la pequeña.

¡Rini! Siento haberte dejado sola, pero necesitaba pensar, saber qué hacer, pero ahora la esperanza a regresado… - mirando fijamente a Cosmos – majestad mi nombre es Luna y estoy a su disposición.

Gracias Luna – contestó Cosmos haciendo una venia.

¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Cómo sabes quién es ella? – preguntó intrigada la pequeña.

Tú también la conoces desde siempre Rini, pero… no puedo decirte nada más ni a ti ni a Cosmos por el momento – sentenció la gatita.

Cosmos y Rini se miraron extrañadas, pero no quisieron seguir con el interrogatorio.

Siguieron conversando alegremente, la pequeña y la gatita hacían que Cosmos tuviera otra personalidad, una mucho más alegre y confiada. No se fijaron que la hora pasaba y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un sorprendido pelinegro.

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Luna… Sailor Cosmos? – preguntó extrañado más no molesto.

Luna acaba de regresar Darien y bueno… - hizo una pequeña pausa la pequeña – Cosmos viene siempre a conversar conmigo, ella cuida de mi cuando tú no estás.

Disculpa la molestia – dijo Cosmos cambiando a su semblante frío de costumbre – No quise causar inconvenientes y no pienses que quiero hacerle daño a la pequeña dama.

¿Pequeña Dama? – preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro.

Si, ella me dice así de cariño – respondió sonriendo la pequeña.

Será mejor que me retire – comentó Cosmos disponiéndose a partir.

¡No te vayas por favor! – Replicó Darien – No pienses mal yo no me he molestado por encontrarte aquí, solo me sorprendió un poco ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

Lo siento, no creo que sea buena idea – contestó

Por favor… ¿Si?... – rogó la pequeña haciendo pucheros.

No puedes negarte a esa carita – dijo sonriendo Darien – además aún no te he agradecido por salvarnos y en especial salvar a Rini – dijo sonriendo (lo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía) y un poco sonrojado.

Los agradecimientos están de más, no me deben ningún favor – mirando la cara de pucheros de Rini y lanzando un suspiro – De acuerdo me quedaré un momento más.

¡Urra! – Exclamó la pequeña – ¿Qué quieres comer? Vamos ayúdame en la cocina, ambos Darien tu también – tironeando a los dos hacia la cocina.

Los tres se encontraban en la mesa cenando pasta que es lo único que Rini sabía cocinar e insistió en prepararla, mientras Luna se dirigió a visitar a las chicas para avisarles de su regreso.

Debo decir que esto sabe muy bien Rini – le dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

¡Gracias! Es que lo hice con mucho cariño para Cosmos – sonrió.

¿Y desde cuando se hicieron amigas ustedes dos? – preguntó Darien.

Mmm no lo sé contestó la pequeña, que no paraba de hablar mientras Cosmos solo asentía y sonreía ligeramente.

Veo que tú no hablas mucho – señaló el pelinegro a Cosmos.

No tengo la necesidad de comunicarme con palabras – respondió secamente.

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que acaso no tienes familia o amigos? – pregunto el pelinegro.

¿Amigos? – Se preguntó cabizbaja Cosmos – No tengo tiempo para eso, solo soy una guerrera y no tengo tiempo para experimentar cualquier clase de sentimientos.

Pero… ¿No te sientes sola? – preguntó la pequeña tomado su mano.

Pequeña dama, no tengo tiempo para sentir mi soledad – le comentó – Mmm como puedo hacer para que entiendas – pensó - ¿Quieres ver como es mi mundo?

Si, muéstrame – le contestó la pequeña.

De acuerdo, cierren los ojos – contestó.

Ambos lo hicieron mientras Cosmos tocaba con sus palmas las cabezas de ambos haciendo que estos pudieran ver en sus mentes parte de sus recuerdos.

Es muy triste – dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña al terminar la visión.

No tienes hogar, estás combatiendo todo el día, debes estar cansada de todo eso y sentirte muy sola – la miró tristemente el pelinegro.

No es para tanto – esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Verán, yo no tengo un corazón igual que al de ustedes, mis sentimientos han sido eliminados ya que me vuelven débil y además yo… - haciendo una pausa - fui creada para luchar y destruir al Caos, es la razón de mi existencia y acepto esa responsabilidad con gusto.

Tanto la pequeña como Darien miraron tristemente a Cosmos, pero evitaron volver a tocar el tema, estuvieron varias horas charlando, Cosmos cada vez hablaba un "poco" más preguntando cómo era la amistad de todos ellos, las batallas que habían tenido entre muchas otras cosas, a medida que el pelinegro y la pequeña le contaban detalles de sus vidas, Cosmos sentía como si ella también las hubiese vivido, incluso en más de una ocasión terminaba de contar ella misma las historias causando gran extrañeza entre los dos e inclusive en ella misma.

Las horas pasaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Rini se había quedado dormida, Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, siendo seguida por Cosmos quien arregló la cama para la pequeña.

Se disponían a salir de la habitación cuando una fotografía distrajo a Cosmos.

¿Quién es ella? – preguntó con intriga.

Ella… es Serena mi esposa – contestó tristemente el pelinegro.

¿La amabas? – preguntó Cosmos.

Más que a mi vida – contestó el pelinegro tratando de ocultar un par de lágrimas que escapaban de sus bellos ojos azules.

¿Ella es con quien siempre me han confundido verdad? – Señaló Cosmos mirando con extrañeza la fotografía – en realidad somos muy parecidas – dijo mientras tomaba la fotografía entre sus manos. En ese instante imágenes de una boda, un beso, paseos al atardecer, luchas junto a este bello joven y otras chicas recorrieron su mente, cuando sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima comenzó a recorrer su hermosa mejilla.

¿Sucede algo malo? – comentó con preocupación el pelinegro limpiando la lagrima con uno de sus dedos.

No estoy segura – comentó Cosmos, posando su mirada en los hermosos ojos azules de Darien, quien al ver sus ojos se sorprendió no lo había notado, pero esa mirada casi inexpresiva, guardaba una calidez que le recordaba a su amada princesa, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, hasta sentir su respiración y sin quitarle su mirada a la de ella se sumieron en un profundo beso. Se separaron lentamente y al abrir sus ojos se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Cosmos quien esta vez lo miró con amor y alegría con unos ojos azules como el cielo.

¿Se…Serena, eres tú? – susurró con algo de desconfianza.

Es ese momento una explosión de energía negativa los volvió a la realidad separándolos y devolvió a Cosmos el semblante frío y su mirada color plata.

Lo siento, no quise – dijo apenada Cosmos – debo retirarme, y desapareció.

Darien se transformó y se dirigió hacia el lugar de la explosión donde ya se encontraban las demás Sailor tratando de detener a los demonios que atacaban a la gente de un parque cercano.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que la disfruten. Y nuevamente gracias por disfrutar de esta historia como yo disfruto escribiéndola, espero sus comentarios.

**Capítulo VIII: La nueva transformación de las Sailor**

Haciendo uso de todo su poder y agotando sus últimas fuerzas, las Sailor lograban destruir a unos cuantos demonios, pero cada vez que los eliminaban, estos volvían a reconstruirse nuevamente.

¡Resplandor del Cosmos! – se escuchó, seguida de una brillante y poderosa luz que eliminó a la mayoría de los demonios dejando solo sus semillas estelares. En ese momento apareció Sailor Cosmos quien nuevamente las absorbió entre sus manos.

¿¡Por qué les robas sus semillas! – gritó Uranus.

¿Acaso tú envías a esos demonios a atacarnos? – replicó Júpiter.

Ustedes no conocen como funciona el universo – susurró Cosmos mientras comenzaba su lucha con otros demonios que habían resistido su ataque.

¡Si no eres un enemigo entonces déjanos ayudarte! – respondió Tuxedo Mask que aparecía a ayudarlas.

Lo siento, ustedes no tienen el poder suficiente, ya se los dije – y en un momento de distracción un de los demonios la tomó por la espalda atacándola con un rayo de energía.

Grave error, sabes que no eres un digno oponente para mí - susurró Cosmos son una pequeña sonrisa, en el momento en que hacía aparecer sus alas y partir al demonio en dos – Otra semilla para mi colección – comentó con una sonrisa dirigida a las Sailor haciendo desaparecer la nueva semilla.

La lucha continúo, más y más demonios la asechaban, mientras las Sailor y Tuxedo Mask eran nuevamente derrotados y aprisionados contra un muro.

¿Esa es la ayuda que pueden prestarme? No se dan cuenta ¡Solo son estorbos! – exclamó mientras era atacada por una decena de demonios que la comenzaron a aprisionar.

Entonces se escuchó un grito a la distancia – Majestad, confíe en las personas, ellas pueden ayudarle y usted lo sabe- se dejó ver la silueta de la gatita junto a Rini.

¿Majestad? ¿Luna a que te refieres? – preguntó intrigada Mercury

Eso es lo de menos en este momento – contestó la pequeña Rini.

Cosmos por favor, escucha a tu corazón, confía en las chicas – suplicó la pequeña de cabello rosa.

Por favor Cosmos, confía en nosotras – exclamó Venus.

Tal vez no seamos tan fuertes como tú, pero… - agregó Plut.

¡Amamos este mundo como nadie! – finalizo Neptune.

Cosmos posó su mirada en cada uno de ellos y vio la determinación en ellas, no se daría por vencido.

¡Ráfaga del cosmos! – gritó golpeando con su báculo mientras los demonios salían eyectados fuertemente a distintas partes.

Si es lo que quieren. No me dejan otra opción – les dijo con mirada fría – ¡Yo los liberaré de su sufrimiento! – dijo mientras hacía desaparecer su báculo y en sus muñecas aparecían brazaletes similares a las usadas por Sailor Galaxia y unía sus muñecas en posición de ataque.

¿Esos brazaletes son…? – exclamó horrorizada Uranus.

¡No puede ser! – la siguió Saturn.

Mientras de los brazaletes comenzaron a salir pequeños destellos dorados dirigidos a todas las Sailor.

¡Ahhhgg! – se quejaron todas mientras su semilla estelar era expulsada de sus cuerpos y su transformación desaparecía.

¿Por qué lo haces? – exclamó entre lágrimas y sorprendido Tuxedo Mask sin poder hacer nada.

¡¿Qué hace majestad? – exclamó con preocupación la gatita.

¿Qué estás haciendo Cosmos? – preguntó Rini

No se preocupen – dijo dedicándoles un leve sonrisa – era necesario, un nuevo poder siempre se presenta después de una situación de peligro y miedo. Diciendo esto hizo sus brazaletes desaparecieron e hizo aparecer su báculo nuevamente comenzando a levitar junto a él, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto con un gigantesco resplandor.

Todos los presentes observaban sorprendidos e incrédulos la situación mientras aún mantenían sus semillas fuera de su cuerpo, entonces el resplandor de Cosmos comenzó a tomar diferentes colores dirigiéndose a cada una de las semillas estelares de las Sailor según el color de su uniforme tomando un resplandor aún más potente, luego de esto, la semilla de cada una regreso a su cuerpo haciendo desaparecer el resplandor que emanaba de Sailor Cosmos.

¿Qué les hiciste a las chicas? – preguntó intrigado Tuxedo Mask.

Lo que ellas mismas me solicitaron nada más y ahora… ¡Sigues tu!- Le dijo Cosmos mientras traspasaba el pecho del pelinegro con su gigantesco báculo.

¡Darien! - gritó horrorizada Rei.

¡¿Por qué… por qué mataste al príncipe? – dijo entre lágrimas Setsuna.

¡No puede ser! – decía desconcertada Amy.

El báculo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente en el inerte cuerpo de Darien dejando a la vista el hermoso cristal dorado del príncipe de la tierra. Cosmos lo tomó entre sus manos admirando su belleza un par de segundos, para luego absorberlo en su cuerpo.

¡Lo sabía! Esta fue tu intención desde un principio – recriminó Haruka.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué nos dejaste con vida? – reclamó Mina

¡Basta chicas! – Gritó Rini – Yo confío en ella, por favor ustedes también – volteando hacia Cosmos.

Cosmos no ponía atención a lo que las Sailor le recriminaban ni en Rini que intentaba defenderla, solo se concentraba en su tarea, cerró los ojos comenzando nuevamente a levitar siendo nuevamente cubierta por una potente energía, después de unos momentos el cristal dorado fue expulsado fuera de su cuerpo, este venía con un nuevo y fuerte resplandor. Creo que con esto será suficiente – susurró débilmente mientras devolvía el cristal a su dueño.

No lo entiendo – dijo inquieta Lita.

¿Por qué lo está devolviendo? – dijo aún más intrigada Michiru.

Mientras el príncipe de la Tierra volvía a reaccionar poco a poco y poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué… qué nos hiciste? – preguntó el pelinegro tomando a Cosmos de ambos brazos.

Lo que ustedes me solicitaron… confiar - susurró débilmente mientras comenzó a desvanecerse cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Darien.

Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con ella – exclamo Haruka.

¡No te atrevas! – La detuvo el pelinegro – no creo que nos haya hecho daño.

Es verdad, si hubiese querido nosotras no estaríamos vivas ahora – dijo pensativa Amy.

No sé que nos hizo, pero sé que no es nada malo – comentó Mina, en el momento en que Cosmos comenzaba a despertar.

Siento haberlos asustado – susurró apenas – pero era necesario para su transformación.

¡¿Transformación? – preguntó Hotaru.

Así es, les he dado un poco de mi energía – dijo mirándolas a todas y deteniéndose en Rini – he escuchado a mi corazón – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Por eso estás tan débil – dijo preocupado Darien.

No se preocupen, yo me repondré pronto. En ese momento los demonios que habían sido lanzados lejos comenzaron a acecharlas.

Chicas – dijo seriamente Cosmos – ahora ustedes son Eternal, ¡Concéntrense y vuelvan a transfórmense!

¡Sí! – exclamaron todas juntas transformándose.

¡Eternal Sailor Mars transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Mercury transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Venus transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Júpiter transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Uranus transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Neptune transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Plut transformación!

¡Eternal Sailor Saturn transformación!

Y todas comenzaron a transformarse rodeadas de una potente energía, sus uniformes mantuvieron el color que las caracterizaban, pero con tonos más metalizados, los lazos de su cintura se alargaron y en su pecho aparecía una estrella de cinco puntas, las mangas de sus uniformes cambiaron asimilándose a las de Eternal Sailor Moon, pero con el color característico de cada una, y sus faldas tomaron su color distintivo metalizado con bordes color plata.

Siento, como una nueva energía recorre mi cuerpo – dijo Eternal Uranus.

Si, un nuevo poder dentro de mí – repitió Neptune.

¡Un gran poder! – repitieron todas al unísono mientras desprendieron una potente energía que eliminó a todos los demonios dejando solo sus semillas estelares.

¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo sorprendido Darien, quien aún sostenía a Cosmos entre sus brazos.

Ahora es tu turno – dijo separándose de él, mientras este comenzaba a transformarse.

Este comenzó a resplandecer mientras se transformaba en Tuxedo Mask, así permaneció unos segundos hasta que el Cristal Dorado comenzó a envolverlo con su energía, el traje comenzó a cambiar de color, volviéndose a un tono lavanda, el sombrero desapareció y su bastón era reemplazado por su espada de príncipe Endimión, la máscara permaneció en su lugar.

¡Pero si es el traje del rey Endimión! – exclamó Eternal Plut.

¡Increíble! – Exclamó la pequeña Rini observándolos a todos.

Les pido nuevamente que me disculpen no fue mi intención asustarlos, pero era necesario – dijo mientras se dirigía a las semillas de los demonios derrotados – ahora por favor, confíen ustedes en mí – decía mientras débilmente trataba de alcanzar las semillas y caí nuevamente al piso.

Yo confío en ti, Sailor Cosmos – dijo Endimión mientras comenzó a depositar las semillas en las manos de Cosmos, siendo absorbidas por ésta.

Si, nosotras también – exclamaron todas, con excepción de Uranus que miraba con un poco de recelo.

Ahora necesito descansar un poco – dijo tratando de ponerse nuevamente de pie cayendo desmayada, inmediatamente Endimión la sostuvo y la alzo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Esta muy débil, debemos llevarla a un lugar tranquilo a descansar – dijo mientras la observaba con dulcura.

Llevémosla al Templo para que descanse – dijo Mars.

Sí, creo que es lo mejor, con Rini en casa no creo que logre descansar mucho, además así mañana nos reunimos todos allá y podremos aclarar las cosas con Cosmos.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí le dejo una nueva actualización y ya saben cualquier comentario a crítica siempre es bienvenida, que la disfruten…

**Capítulo IX: La historia de Sailor Cosmos**

Al otro día en el Templo...

Las chicas habían llegado temprano al templo para poder conversar o más bien "interrogar" a Sailor Cosmos, sabían que ella no era una enemiga y se sentían agradecidas por los nuevos poderes otorgados, pero aún había algo, como si esta Sailor les escondiera algunas cosas.

¡Hola chicas! – Saludó Darien mientras ingresaba al Templo junto a Rini - ¿Aún no despierta Cosmos?

No, duerme profundamente, como si no hubiese dormido en siglos – comentó Rei.

Voy a ver cómo está – exclamó la pequeña de cabellos rosas seguida por Luna.

La pequeña y la gatita entraron a la habitación donde aún permanecía dormida Sailor Cosmos, la observaron un par de segundos y se acercaron junto a ella. Rini se subió en la cama recostándose junto a ella y la abrazó.

Se ve que la quieres mucho Rini – le dijo la gatita.

Si, es que aunque todos se nieguen a creerlo, yo sé que ella es mi mamá – contestó la pequeña – yo se que tu sabes algo Luna y no quieres decírmelo.

Solo puedo decirte que Sailor Cosmos es la evolución de una guerrera muy cercana a nosotros – contestó la gatita sonriendo.

¿La evolución? No entiendo – dijo la pequeña mientras cerraba sus ojos y era envuelta por las bellas alas de Sailor Cosmos quien seguía durmiendo.

Luna observó la tierna escena unos instantes y decidió salir del lugar, dejando a ambas durmiendo en la habitación.

¿Y dónde quedo Rini? – preguntó el pelinegro.

Se quedó dormida junto a Cosmos – contesto risueña la gatita.

Ahhh – suspirando – esta chiquilla anoche no durmió nada preocupada por Cosmos y ahora se le ocurre dormir – dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Aún no entiendo el cariño que le ha tomado a esa Sailor – comentó un poco despectiva Haruka.

Es cierto, es como si la conociera desde siempre – completó Lita.

Lo que pasa es que la Pequeña Dama insiste en que Cosmos es Serena – finalizó Setsuna.

¿Y tú crees eso? – replicó Mina.

Yo no estoy segura, a veces me parece que sí, pero son tan distintas en su manera de ser, de luchar y comportarse que en realidad lo dudo mucho – completó mirando fijamente a Darien.

Yo también no lo tengo muy claro – suspiro el pelinegro – pero Cosmos despierta en mi algo que creía dormido…

Todas lo miraron fijamente.

…No me malinterpreten – replicó él un poco sonrojado – me refiero a que siento un deseo inmenso de protegerla y estar a su lado en la lucha, como si confiara ciegamente en ella y al mismo tiempo… En realidad me desconcierta.

En realidad creo que pasa lo mismo con todas nosotras – comentó Amy.

Cuando estoy junto a ella, siento lo mismo que cuando luchábamos junto a nuestra princesa – agregó Michiru.

Es cierto, a pesar de la frialdad en su actuar, dentro de mi siento una gran calidez cuando estoy a su lado, como cuando estaba junto a Serena – agregó Mina

Lo que aún no entiendo – comentó Rei – es por qué se lleva las semillas estelares a los demonios que vence.

Es cierto, además siempre les dice antes de matarlos que los liberará de su sufrimiento – comentó Hotaru.

No lo puedo creer ¡Y aún así la comparan con nuestra princesa! – Agregó Haruka levantando ligeramente la voz – Serena jamás mataría así como así a seres humanos, ustedes saben que ella siempre hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarlos.

En eso tienes razón Haruka – respondió Hotaru sintiéndose un poco aludida por el comentario – pero no debemos hacer suposiciones hasta que ella nos cuente que está pasando.

Pasadas las horas Cosmos comenzó lentamente a despertar sintiendo un extraño calor a su lado, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña dormía junto a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. La abrazó un poco más fuerte y se quedó así por largos momentos hasta que la pequeña comenzó a despertar también.

Sailor Cosmos – dijo un poco adormilada aún y restregándose los ojos – me alegro que estés bien, estaba un poco preocupada porque no despertabas.

Gracias por tu preocupación Pequeña Dama – dijo sonriéndole – lo que pasa es que les traspasé una gran cantidad de energía a los demás y quedé exhausta, para ya he recurado mis fuerzas así que no debes preocuparte.

Ambas seguían conversando abrazadas como madre e hija hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Luna.

Rini, majestad, me alegra que hayan despertado, todos les esperan afuera par poder conversar. Creo… majestad que es hora de que les cuente un poco más sobre usted a las chicas y a Darien – indicó la gatita haciendo un venia.

Creo que tienes razón – dijo una pensativa Cosmos – debo revelarle parte de la verdad de mi existencia. Diciendo esto se levantó tomando de la mano a la pequeña para salir de la habitación.

Cosmos qué bueno que despertaste – le dijo Mina

Dormiste bastante – comentó Rei.

Espero que Rini no te haya molestado – le dijo Darien viendo fija a la pequeña.

La Pequeña Dama nunca será molestia – comentó Cosmos con su serio y frío semblante acostumbrado.

¿Pequeña Dama? – preguntó intrigada Setsuna.

Si, ella también me dice así de cariño – le contestó la pequeña, dirigiéndose a todas que las miraban con extrañeza.

Bueno – dijo Cosmos haciendo una pausa – supongo que ustedes están aquí para obtener respuestas – completó mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

¡Hasta que por fin dijiste algo con sentido! – exclamó un poco despectiva Haruka.

Cosmos la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado respondiendo en el mismo tono despectivo – No espero que la Sailor del aire tenga su cabeza rellena con otra cosa.

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras Haruka se ponía roja de la vergüenza y de la furia.

Cosmos volvió a sonreír – Lo siento no pude evitarlo – complementó - entiendo tu desconfianza, sé que mis acciones no siempre son entendidas y mi forma de ser no permite ver cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones al recuperar o "robar" como ustedes señalan las semillas estelares.

¿Recuperar? ¿Quieres decir que te pertenecen? – preguntó con algo de malicia Haruka.

No es eso lo que quiero decir, pero si me vuelves a interrumpir será tu semilla la que me pertenecerá por toda la eternidad– índico haciendo aparecer su imponente báculo y apuntándola con él.

No es necesario comenzar una pelea – trató de calmar los ánimos el pelinegro.

¡Haruka! No seas tan impulsiva, siéntate y guarda silencio – le ordenó Michiru.

Haruka bajó la cabeza e hizo lo que Michiru le mandó.

¡Vaya, vaya, ya sabemos quién manda en esa relación! – comentó picara Mina sacando un par de risas de todos a excepción de Cosmos que seriamente tomaba su báculo y lo dirigía al centro de todos.

Quiero que todos cierren sus ojos y se concentren – les solicitó mientras apuntaba su báculo hacia el cielo empezando a formar una pequeña luz.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí he hicieron lo que Cosmos les solicitaba y comenzaron a ver algunas imágenes en sus mentes, mientras la Sailor comenzaba con su relato.

Sé que a medida de que les vaya contando surgirán muchas dudas, pero les pido por favor que no interrumpan mi relato – les indicó y continuo - Como ya lo saben mi nombre es Sailor Cosmos y soy la soberana del universo y guardiana del caldero donde nacen todas las semillas estelares de su planeta y el resto del universo, es por eso que Luna me llama majestad.

Todos mis recuerdos no son tan claros en este momento, pero sé que soy la evolución de la más poderosa de las Sailor Scout, una evolución que tardó miles de siglos en llegar para poder hacer frente al Caos que en ese futuro se volvió mucho más poderoso y estuvo a punto de lograr su oscuro objetivo.

Mi lucha con Caos se extiendo por siglos, así es siglos, pero ninguno de los dos ha logrado nunca vencer al otro, así que Caos viajó al pasado y se funcionó con su yo de esta época para lograr vencerme acá, no sé exactamente su plan, en realidad aún no se que ganaría al regresar a este tiempo ya que yo aún no existo en esta época. Lo que si se es que quiere acabar con ustedes para evitar la evolución y apoderarse en este tiempo del universo entero.

Aunque puedo teletransportarme a cualquier lugar del universo en tan solo un instante no podía llegar a la Tierra, pues no sabía con certeza a que época había regresado Caos, hasta que sentí el llamado de uno de ustedes que solicitaba desesperadamente mi ayuda y fue mi guía para llegar a donde estaban, así es como llegué junto a ustedes.

Lo que ustedes han visto como un robo se semillas estelares de mi parte es en realidad la recuperación de estas, al ser yo la guardiana del lugar en donde nacen mi deber es cuidar de cada una de ellas, Caos ha encontrado la manera de corromper los corazones de los seres humanos y llenarlos de energía negativa, explotando de esta manera su lado oscuro y otorgándoles cierto grado de poder, lamentablemente una vez hecho esto yo ya no puedo volver a transformarlos en lo que eran antes del cambio pues su semilla ya ha sido contaminada y sus almas sometidas a un infierno en vida, es por eso que yo los "libero de su sufrimiento" y elimino a los demonios que habitan su alma haciendo que la semilla se renueve y la envío de vuelta al caldero, para que pueda renacer como un nuevo ser humano – hizo una pausa para observar un momento a los presentes.

Estos se encontraban sumidos en las imágenes que se representaban en sus mentes, el caldero, el nacimiento de las semillas estelares y la lucha diaria de la Sailor que ahora les hablaba, comenzando a entender un poco su fría actitud y su eterna soledad, la veían luchar contra diversos demonios y con el mismo Caos en planetas que ellos no conocían, defendiendo el caldero a costa de su propia vida, completamente sola; así siguieron tristemente sumidos en el relato, hasta que las imágenes finalizaron y abrieron nuevamente los ojos.

Gracias por no interrumpir – las miró fijamente Cosmos – ahora pueden preguntar lo que quieran saber.

Todos se miraron entre sí unos momentos sin saber que decir, hasta que Rei rompió el silencio.

¿A qué te refieres con la evolución de la Sailor más poderosa? – preguntó mientras todos miraban a Cosmos.

Yo soy la evolución de una de las princesas del sistema solar, adquirí sus habilidades más las de sus guardianas, y fueron eliminados de mi cualquier clase de emociones y sentimientos que solo me volvían más débil. Solo soy una guerrera, sé que tengo apariencia humana, pero no lo soy, fui creada para combatir y vencer al Caos y liberar al Universo del mal, yo soy – hizo una leve pausa – inmortal, no puedo morir hasta que Caos muera también.

¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todas.

¿Quiere decir que cuando por fin derrotes a Caos tú… tú morirás? – dijo entre lágrimas la pequeña Rini.

Así es pequeña, ese es el único motivo de mi existencia – respondió dulcemente Cosmos acariciando el rostro de la pequeña – es el razón por la que he sido creada y no me molesta asumir mi destino.

Yo también pensaba así sobre mi destino – comentó Hotaru – que solo había renacido por un propósito, hasta que conocí a nuestra princesa, y ella me ayudó a construir un nuevo destino lleno de amor y amistad.

El amor y la amistad son cosas que desconozco y que no necesito – replicó Cosmos.

Eso no puede ser, nadie puede vivir sin amor – dijo Amy

Yo he vivido milenios así – respondió rápidamente Cosmos.

Y tal vez por eso que nunca has podido derrotar a Caos – dijo fuertemente Haruka.

Las palabras de Haruka repercutieron fuertemente en Sailor Cosmos, quien sentía como su pecho se estremecía y la embargaba un sentimiento desconocido para ella. Solo ella sabía la razón por la cual no podía permitirse amar ni rodearse de amigo, pero ellos no estaban preparados para saberlo.

Bueno – les he dicho más de lo que deberían saber – les dijo disponiéndose a marchar.

¡Espera! – Exclamó Darien – antes de que te vayas quiero hacerte una última pregunta.

Pregunta lo que quieras – respondió Cosmos sin voltear a verlo.

Si tú no tienes ninguna clase de sentimientos y siempre has peleado sola ¿Por qué nos otorgaste estos nuevos poderes para ayudarte? – Exclamó el pelinegro.

Porque eran unos débiles y no podía estar rescatándolos siempre, me hacen perder el tiempo – replicó ella sin voltear aún.

No te creo, tú dijiste que confiabas en nosotros y sacrificaste tus energías para darnos ese poder ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no crees en la amistad y en el amor? – volvió a replicar ante la sorpresa de todas las presentes.

Sailor Cosmos guardó silencio unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad tratando de ordenar sus ideas y girándose sobre sí misma – Lo hice… Confíe en ustedes porque… Porque ella me lo pidió – dijo apuntando a la pequeña Rini y otorgándole una dulce sonrisa para después desaparecer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X: El plan de Rini – Los recuerdos de Serena**

¿Por qué esa pequeña despierta esta calidez en mi corazón?

¿Por qué me siento también a su lado y deseo protegerla, abrazarla y cuidar de ella por siempre…? ¿Acaso es amor? No, no puede ser…

Y ese beso… No puedo dejar de sentir el calor de sus labios en los míos, el dulce sabor que dejó en ellos y no se quiere ir, como desearía probarlos otra vez y sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo… ¡¿Qué te pasa Cosmos? ¡No puedes permitirte sentir…! - se repetía una confundida Sailor Cosmos paseándose de un lugar a otro en la azotea de un edificio, distrayéndose momentáneamente con la luna que comenzaba a asomarse en el negro cielo.

Que hermosa Luna… siento como si fuera una parte de mí, me tranquiliza verla – se repetía hipnotizada con la luz de la luna, mientras una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente en su mente.

Recuerdo de un viejo amor, un reino pasado, muerte, batallas, amor, besos, juegos, amistad…

Recuerdo-

¿De verdad me quieres mucho?

Sí

¿De verdad?

Si

¿Cómo cuando? – replicó ella.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

Dime, ¿Cómo cuanto?

Bien te lo diré, mi amor por ti… Es más grande que el universo…

Fin del recuerdo-

¡¿Y qué es todo esto? ¿Serán recuerdos de alguna vida pasada? Pero… aparecen todas las Sailor y ese tal Endimión y la pequeña Dama, pequeña… ¿Tú serás la causante de estas visiones? – se repetía mientras trataba de negar lo que su mente le mostraba.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la Tierra…

Señor, todos los puntos están listos para comenzar el ataque, solo esperamos sus ordenes – comentó uno de los demonios.

Antes de comenzar el ataque debemos eliminar cualquier posible amenaza… Aún no entiendo como Sailor Cosmos puede seguir con vida, si ya habíamos eliminado esa posibilidad ¡¿No es así? – exclamó Caos fuertemente mirando al demonio.

Se…Señor – respondió en forma temerosa - su semilla fue destruida tal como nos ordenó para que no pudiera volver a renacer, no… no sabemos cómo pudo regresar.

De todas maneras debemos continuar con el plan y eliminar a su heredera, yo me las arreglaré con Cosmos después, nos veremos en la batalla, mientras tanto… ¡Elimina a la heredera! – sentenció Caos dando fin a la conversación.

¡Si señor!

En el templo…

Rini llegaba a toda prisa al templo acompañada por Darien.

¡Chicas, chicas! – exclamó la pequeña.

¿Qué sucede Rini, algún problema? – preguntó preocupada Rei

No, no es eso – contestó la pequeña un poco agitada - lo que pasa es que a Haruka y Michiru las han invitado a tocar en una recepción por la llegada de unos importantes príncipes y yo les pedí si podíamos ir nosotros también y me dijeron que sí ¿Podemos ir? ¿Si…? Por favor… – haciendo pucheros.

No lo sé Rini, ¿No crees que no es momento para pensar en fiestas? – Contestó Amy

Además no sabemos nada sobre el enemigo ¿Y se llegara a atacar?– confirmó Lita.

Yo creo que una fiesta es lo que nos hace falta en este momento – dijo entusiasmada Mina – además no estamos en una desde el matrimonio de… - se detuvo de golpe.

Darien bajó un poco la cabeza tratando de ocultar su tristeza, luego de un momento se recompuso y comentó – yo creo que es una buena idea, nos hace falta distraernos y divertirnos un poco y que mejor estando todos juntos ¿No creen?

Todas se miraron sorprendidas ante el comentario del pelinegro ya que él nunca había sido de fiestas y menos en momentos como este.

Yo le pedí a Cosmos que fuera también con nosotros – continuo la pequeña – me costo muuuucho trabajo pero al final logré convencerla.

Ahora todas entendían el entusiasmo de Darien por asistir al evento.

Por eso el ánimo picarón – dijo entre risas Mina.

¿Sientes algo por Sailor Cosmos? – preguntó intrigada Rei.

Yo… bueno… no – dijo sonrojado Darien despidiéndose de las chicas para no ser interrogado – vamos Rini – dijo tomando la mano de la niña – debemos ir a comprar tu disfraz.

¿Disfraz? – preguntó Lita.

A… si, lo siento no se los había comentado – contestó la pequeña – es una fiesta de disfraces.

Las horas pasaron y en casa de Darien se encontraban la pequeña y Sailor Cosmos arreglándose para la recepción.

Aún no sé cómo me dejé convencer para asistir a ese lugar a perder el tiempo – rezongó Cosmos mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a vestirse – Yo no hago este tipo de cosas, menos en medio de una batalla.

No seas mala – le dijo la pequeña con carita de niña buena – Es bueno distraerse un poco, además yo quiero que vayas conmigo porque… me gusta estar contigo y te quiero mucho – le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Cosmos no pudo evitar sonrojar ante este comentario y volvió a sentir esa grata calidez dentro de su pecho – Pequeña Dama – susurró - Déjame terminar de arreglarte – desvió la conversación y siguió con su tarea.

Las chicas ya habían llegado a la recepción con los disfraces que pudieron conseguir en el poco tiempo que tuvieron, Rei se había disfrazado de una sexy azafata, Lita de una dulce princesa, Amy de doctora y Mina… de la diosa del amor Venus. Todas se veían muy hermosas a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para arreglarse, se encontraban en medio del salón conversando y riendo, cuando Darien, la pequeña Rini y Cosmos hacían su aparición, todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante la belleza de la Sailor y la hermosa visión de una linda familia que proyectaban.

La pequeña estaba disfrazada de hada con unas bellas alas transparentes y un vestido de seda azul dándole un toque distinguido y tierno a la vez, Darien muy poco ingenioso estaba vestido como un apuesto y gallardo príncipe y Sailor Cosmos representaba a un ángel, vestida con hermoso vestido hasta los tobillos de seda blanca no muy ajustado, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus acentuadas curvas, no tenía mangas y un fino lazo lo unía desde el comienzo de su pecho hasta detrás de su cuello dejando la espalda al descubierto, había recogido su abundante cabello en un cola de medio lado y dejaba ver en su espalda sus prominentes alas que, a causa del disfraz no tenía necesidad de esconder. Realmente era una figura angelical.

Se acercaron a las chicas que les hicieron señas.

¡Vaya Cosmos, te ves hermosa sin tu traje de guerrera! – exclamó Mina.

Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien – comentó un poco sonrojada y cortante Cosmos.

Y tu Rini… también te ves preciosas – comentó Lita

Gracias, Sailor Cosmos me ayudó a arreglarme – contestó la pequeña.

Las luces bajaron tenuemente y presentaron a Haruka Y Michiru para comenzar su presentación, la hermosa música compuesta por violín y piano comenzó a conquistar el ambiente y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Las chicas miraban el espectáculo sonrientes mientras que Darien no despegaba su mirada de Cosmos, admirando su belleza de pies a cabeza como si estuviese hipnotizado, la Sailor no se daba cuenta de la situación y solo observaba a su alrededor sin mostrar mucho interés, de pronto Rini volvió a la realidad al hipnotizado Darien dando pequeños golpecitos en su estomago para que se animara a sacar a bailar al hermoso ángel que admiraba.

¿Bailaría conmigo? – preguntó el pelinegro extendiendo su brazo delicadamente hacia Cosmos.

No sé cómo se baila esto, será mejor que saques a alguna de las chicas a bailar, te aseguro que te divertirás mucho más con cualquiera de ellas que conmigo – fue la seca respuesta de Cosmos.

Darien miró hacia el suelo un poco sonrojado por la respuesta de Cosmos, pero se recompuso inmediatamente rodeando la cintura de la chica con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomando su mano – Te aseguro que no sería lo mismo – mirando directamente a sus ojos – Lo que más quiero es poder bailar junto a ti y en caso de que no sepas yo puedo guiarte – agregó guiñando un ojo seductoramente.

La Sailor experimentaba por primera vez en su existencia el sonrojo extremo - Siento como si esto ya hubiera sucedido – se dijo a si misma mientras era guiada hasta la pista de baile.

La velada avanzaba mientras Darien no paraba de bailar junto a Cosmos quien por primera vez le sonreía a alguien más que no fuera Rini y un extraño brillo inundaba su bella mirada color plata, las chicas tampoco se quedaban atrás bailando alegremente con unos apuestos jóvenes que se encontraban en la recepción y Rini mientras tanto jugaba con otros niños que habían asistido a la fiesta.

La velada seguía su curso y Rini se acercó rápidamente a las chicas quienes ya habían dejado de bailar y se encontraban conversados a metros de la pista.

Chicas – estoy muy cansada, creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo la pequeña

Si tienes razón ya es tarde, iré a avisarles a Cosmos y a Darien – dijo Amy

¡No! – Exclamó la pequeña ante la atenta mirada de las chicas – lo que pasa es que no quiero interrumpirlos, se ven tan felices bailando que me da mucha pena arruinarles la velada.

¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, pequeña traviesa? – preguntó picara Mina.

¡Yo… este… nada! – Dijo la niña nerviosa – Este… Lita ¿Por qué mejor no me quedo en tu casa? y que Darien y Cosmos se vayan después.

Yo no tengo problema, pero de igual forma debemos avisarles que nos vamos – contestó Lita.

No te preocupes por eso – contestó la pequeña en todo despreocupado – ya arreglé todo con uno de los guardias del lugar para que les avisen cuando termine la recepción.

Mmm… tu estas planeando algo – dijo seriamente Rei

No como crees Rei – contestó la pequeña nuevamente nerviosa – pero vamos, vamos – empujándolas hacia afuera – debemos irnos, recuerden que yo estoy en pleno crecimiento y necesito dormir lo suficiente para ser una mujer fuerte cuando crezca.

Ante la insistencia de la pequeña las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse del lugar sin avisarles a los jóvenes que seguían bailando, quienes no se dieron cuenta de que ellas se marchaban.

Finalizando la recepción…

Darien, no vea a la pequeña Dama ni al resto de las chicas – comentó mientras recorría el lugar con la vista.

Es cierto ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – contestó el pelinegro.

En ese momento uno de los guardias del lugar se acercó a ellos y extendió un trozo de papel con un mensaje de Rini:

_Darien:_

_Con las chicas ya nos fuimos, ellas me llevarán a casa para que no te preocupes, disculpa por no avisar, pero no quisimos interrumpirlos por que se veían taaan bien bailando._

_Nos vemos en casa ah… y dile a Sailor Cosmos que vaya también porque quiero decirle algo importante._

_Rini_

Las chicas ya se fueron a sus casas – le comentó el pelinegro extendiéndole el mensaje a Cosmos para que lo leyera.

¿Qué querrá decirme la pequeña? – Se preguntó Cosmos – bueno será mejor que vaya contigo para ver que quiere.

Llegando al departamento de Darien…

Las luces están apagadas, seguramente Rini ya se durmió, pero si quieres puedes pasar y tomar una tasa de te– indicó el pelinegro.

Cosmos pensó un momento en retirarse, pero luego recordó las imágenes vistas en su mente -¿Serían recuerdos? Necesito averiguarlo – se dijo a sí misma mientras asentía y entraba al departamento.

Darien cerró la puerta y encendió las luces que en esta ocasión daban un brillo muy tenue, como si alguien las hubiese arreglado.

¿Qué sucedió acá? – Comentó el pelinegro – mientras veía una hermosa mesa decorada con arreglos de rosas rojas y una botella de champaña helándose junto a dos copas – Eh... eh… - repetía nervioso – no pienses mal, esto no fue idea mía – repetía nervioso mirando el serio rostro de Cosmos observando la situación.

Sobre la mesa había una carta escrita también por Rini

_Darien:_

_Se me olvidó comentarte que me quedaré en casa de Lita así que no te preocupes, no quiero molestar, diviértanse._

_Con amor Rini_

Pero que traviesa pequeña – susurró Cosmos un tanto enojada al leer la carta, cuando de pronto unas pequeñas risas se desprendieron de sus labios descolocando al pelinegro quien jamás la había visto así – Que te puedo decir – dijo mirando al pelinegro – no puedo enojarme con esa pequeña, no sé como lo hace, pero es imposible enojarme.

Darien la miró sorprendido, mientras tomaba la botella y vertía su contenido en las copas – En ese caso –dijo extendiéndole una copa – hagámosle caso a sus deseos y conversemos un rato ¿Te parece? – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La verdad es que yo no bebo – dijo dejando la copa a su lado – pero acepto tu invitación, dime ¿Qué quieres saber? – prosiguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Eh… no… este… nada en particular – respondió el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza.

Cosmos ante esta situación se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, se sentía bien en ese lugar, le gustaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer los muebles con sus dedos, observando, como si tratara de recordar algo, Darien solo la observaba perdido en ella, recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, cuando la voz de esta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Tú la amabas mucho verdad? – le dijo mientras tomaba una fotografía de Serena entre sus manos.

Yo la amaré siempre – respondió él mientras se acercaba a Cosmos.

Si es así… ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día? – dijo ella seriamente.

La verdad… no estoy seguro… Cuando tú estás a mi lado, siento la presencia de Serena, como si… la verdad no sé como explicártelo – dijo algo confundido.

Debo disculparme contigo, porque yo respondí también ese beso, lo cual no debería haber hecho en ningún caso – comentó ella levemente sonrojada e intentando cambiar el tema – ¿La pequeña dama es tu hija con ella verdad?

Darien se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta, nunca nadie se lo había preguntado y no sabía que contestar con exactitud – algo así, en realidad es un asunto complicado – respondió él algo nervioso.

Ya veo – respondió ella mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar – sabes, siento como si ya hubiese estado acá, hace mucho tiempo – continuo diciendo hasta que sintió la presencia del pelinegro atrás de sus alas - ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras se volteaba y se encontraba con el rostro del joven.

Nada, lo siento, solo observaba lo que estabas haciendo – dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a ella.

No puedo evitar querer estar más cerca de él – se decía a sí misma Cosmos – mientras dejaba rodear su cintura con los brazos del joven.

Si quieres que me detenga, solo pídemelo – susurró el joven mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la chica – pero no puedo evitar querer besarte y estar contigo, mi corazón me lo está pidiendo a gritos – volvió a susurrar mientras se sumían en un nuevo beso.

La cordura de Cosmos le decía que se alejara, que no podía permitirse experimentar algún grado de felicidad, pero un extraño sentir dentro de su pecho la arrojaba a los brazos de aquel hombre que poco a poco comenzaba a recorrer cada una de sus curvas con delicadas caricias.

El beso comenzó cada vez a hacerse más apasionado, mientras ambos dejaban de lado su racionamiento y solo se dejaban llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo, pronto sus ropas comenzaron a incomodarles siendo prontamente arrebatadas y arrojadas contra el suelo mientras se dirigían entre besos y frenéticas caricias a la habitación.

Darien observó por unos segundos esa hermosa visión, ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda, sin más que sus alas cubriendo parte de su espalda – sin duda eres tu amor, eres tu Serena – se repetía a sí mismo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la chica.

La chica lo miró fijamente a los hermosos ojos azules del pelinegro, sin duda ella conocía esa mirada y extendiendo sus alas lo arrojó suavemente a la cama quedando así sobre él. Los besos, las caricias y los gemidos continuaron mientras comenzaban a disfrutar la maravillosa sensación y el placer de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Horas más tarde ambos se encontraban dormidos, abrazados uno al otro mientras ella cubría el cuerpo de ambos con sus hermosas alas.

¿Qué sucedió? – despertó de sobresalto Cosmos comenzando a abrir sus ojos, los cuales cambiaban de color intermitentemente entre plateados y azules, al mismo tiempo en que sus alas comenzaron a desaparecer.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo mirando a todos lados - ¿Quién soy en realidad? No entiendo qué rayos sucede conmigo - se dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente para no despertar al pelinegro y desaparecer.

En la azotea de un edificio se encontraba un confundida Sailor Cosmos que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de forzar su mente.

¿Cómo es posible que sucediera? ¿Cómo no pude recordarlo? No, entiendo, yo… yo no debería estar aquí - se repetía la chica una y otra vez hasta que la luz de la Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos y comenzó a mirarla fijamente y con gran ternura, de pronto unas lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus bellos ojos que ahora eran completamente azules llevando las manos a su pecho dijo en un susurro – Cristal de Plata…


	11. Chapter 11

**XI Capítulo: Rini se encuentra en peligro**

Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día en la habitación de Darien quien comenzaba poco a poco a despertar, recorrió con su mano el lado derecho de su cama y descubrió que ya no había nadie en ella.

¿Cosmos...? – Susurró el joven mientras observaba a todos lados esperando ver la bella imagen de la joven con quien había compartido la noche anterior - ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Habrá sido un error? Serena… No sé cómo, ni de qué forma, pero estuviste conmigo, yo lo sé.

En casa de Lita…

¡Rini! El desayuno está listo – llamó Lita a la pequeña.

¡Qué rico, pastel de fresas! – exclamó la pequeña mientras se sentaba sonriente en la mesa. ¿Puedo llevarle un trozo a Cosmos? – Preguntó la niña – estoy segura que le encantará, como es el favorito de Serena.

¿Y qué tiene que ver Serena en esto? – preguntó Lita.

Este… Nada, solo cosas que se me ocurren será mejor que me apresure en llegar a casa de Darien para alcanzar a darle el pastel.

¿Y cómo sabes que aún está en casa de Darien? – preguntó con malicia Lita.

Eh… este… No yo no sé nada – respondió la pelirrosa dando un gran mordisco al trozo de pastel.

¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa de Darien? – preguntó preocupada Lita mientras empacaba un trozo de pastel.

Si, no te preocupes, no quiero causar más molestias, además el departamento está muy cerca, así que no creo que haya peligro – contestó feliz la pequeña recibiendo el pastel - ¡Nos vemos más tardeen el templo! Y gracias por el desayuno, estaba muy rico. – diciendo esto la niña se dirigió camino a casa.

La niña iba dando saltitos muy contenta camino a casa, pensando que su plan habría dado resultado, mientras pensaba – Mamá, espero que hayas logrado recordarme, estoy segura que ayer pudiste hacerlo… Recuérdame por favor Serena – se decía la niña mientras seguía feliz su camino, cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por una tenebrosa voz.

Pequeña heredera de la luna, no deberías caminar sola por las peligrosas calles de Tokio – susurró la voz misteriosa.

¿¡Quién eres! Muéstrate cobarde – exclamó más que asustada la pequeña mirando hacia todos lados.

Jajaja No tienes por qué temer princesa, créeme que no te haré daño, o mejor dicho no sentirás el daño – continúo la voz mientras que su silueta comenzaba a aparecer desde las sombras.

La pequeña miró asustada como la silueta comenzaba a tomar forma, mientras extrañas sombras cubrían todo a su alrededor dejándola acorralada, de pronto apreció claramente al joven, este parecía tener un poco más de 20 años, estaba vestido completamente de blanco, tenía unos bellos y familiares ojos azules como el cielo, pero su brillo era opacado por las sombras y largos cabellos dorados que llegaban hasta sus hombros.

¿Qué quieres de mí, por qué quieres matarme? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la pequeña.

Son muchas preguntas en una ¿No crees? – Contestó en tono burlón – Y no te preocupes que no pretendo matarte, aún… Solo necesito que me prestes algo – dijo el joven mientras un poderoso rayo de luz salía de uno de sus brazaletes atravesando el pecho de la niña y expulsando su semilla estelar.

El joven la tomó entre sus manos - No puedo deshacerme de ti todavía – se dijo así mismo mientras creaba una extraña esfera de cristal cubriendo con ella la semilla robada – Esto te protegerá por el momento – dijo con sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña niña se encontraba frente a él, aún sin desaparecer - ¡Tú vendrás conmigo! – Dijo en el momento en que tomaba el cuerpo de la pequeña y desaparecía del lugar junto a él.

Qué extraño, Rini aún no llega de casa de Lita ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Se preguntó preocupado el pelinegro – No lo creo, las chicas no la dejarían sola, seguramente se irá directo con ellas al templo… - Se respondió tranquilizándose a sí mismo.

En el Templo…

Horas más tarde las chicas ya se encontraban reunidas felicitando a Haruka y Michiru por el increíble espectáculo dado la noche anterior.

Haruka, Michiru, que bien han tocado, las felicito – exclamó Rei, mientras las demás chicas asentían a favor del comentario.

Gracias chicas, me alegra que les haya gustado – respondió con gran humildad Michiru – fue una velada muy hermosa además – agregó.

Así es, pero no me gustó ver a Cosmos ahí como si fuera una de nosotras, además no se separó de Darien en toda la noche – dijo Haruka más que molesta.

Me parece que estás celosa – respondió muerta de risa Mina.

Estás hablando estupideces, a pesar de todo esa Sailor nos guarda muchos secretos y no confiaría en ella la vida de nuestro príncipe – contestó aún más molesta y un poco enrojecida.

Tranquila Haruka, Rini la invitó, ella se ha encariñado mucho con Cosmos – comentó Amy.

Es cierto, la pequeña dama heredó la gran confianza en las personas que tenía Serena, aún sin conocer mucho a Cosmos confía ciegamente en ella y a todo esto ¿Dónde está la pequeña Dama? – finalizó Setsuna.

Se fue temprano a su casa - contestó Lita - debe venir en camino junto a Darien.

En ese momento vieron que Darien subía las escaleras del templo completamente solo.

¿Darien, Rini no viene contigo? – preguntó preocupada Hotaru.

No, ella no ha llegado a casa todavía, pensé que se habría venido directo para acá con Lita – contestó el pelinegro con tono de preocupación.

Dios mío, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – se preguntó Lita con sentimiento de culpa.

Chicas no nos precipitemos, mejor vamos a buscarla pronto – agregó Michiru.

Todos se disponían a ir en busca de la pequeña cuando su silueta se asomó subiendo las escaleras del templo.

¡Hola chicas! – exclamó la pequeña contenta.

¡Rini, ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro - ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa cuando nos despedidos? – Agregó Lita.

¿Despedimos? – pensó la pequeña – A sí… lo que pasa es que iba al departamento Darien, pero me distraje con unos cachorritos en el parque, y me quedé jugando con ellos y se me fue el tiempo, así que me vine directamente para acá. ¿Están molestos? - dijo mientras hacía un divertido puchero.

No es eso pequeña dama, solo estábamos preocupados por ti – contestó Setsuna acariciando el rostro de la niña – ¡Está tan fría! – se dijo a sí misma preocupada Setsuna, pero prefirió no dar importancia al hecho.

Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo – respondió Darien con una sonrisa.

Está bien, se los prometo – finalizó la pequeña replicando la sonrisa de Darien.

Las horas pasaban mientras los chicos comentaban la velada anterior y también comentaban sobre los nuevos enemigos cuando la pequeña interrumpió.

¿Y Cosmos no vendrá hoy?

Todos los presentes miraron fijamente al pelinegro, como si el supiera la respuesta a la pregunta de la pequeña.

¿Por qué me miran a mí, como podría saberlo? – respondió el pelinegro sonrojado mientras rascaba su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Mina solo sonrió pícaramente ante la reacción del pelinegro.

Bueno, sabemos que esa Sailor no quiere trabajar junto a nosotros, así que no creo que venga Rini – Respondió secamente Haruka.

Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – contestó la pequeña mientras se retiraba del lugar.

¿Qué sucede Rini? ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó extrañada Hotaru.

Porque si he venido hasta acá es para verla a ella, ustedes no me sirven – dijo la niña retirándose inmediatamente del lugar.

¿A que se referirá con eso? – comentó preocupada Rei.

No...Nosotros no servimos, ¿Y para que será exactamente? – dijo pensativa Setsuna.

Rini está muy extraña, será mejor que vaya con ella para saber que le sucede – agregó Darien despidiéndose de las chicas para ir en busca de Rini.

En el centro de la Tierra…

¿Ya pudiste acabar con ella? – preguntó Caos.

Señor ella no apareció, al parecer su relación con las Sailor no es del todo… amigable – comentó la voz.

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que nuestra querida Cosmos se acostumbró a batallar sola o mejor aún, ¿Algún sentimiento de culpa que no la deja acercarse a sus antiguas amigas? – Dijo mientras reía maléficamente – Sigue en contacto con esas Sailor, vigílalas y desoriéntalas.

¡Si señor! Y ¿Qué hago con Sailor Cosmos? – preguntó la voz.

Jajaja, apenas aparezca yo tomaré tu lugar y me encargaré de destrozarla junto con su maldita hija – finalizó Caos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la velada y el raro actuar de Rini quién últimamente no se comportaba fuera de lo usual, los chicos continuaban reuniéndose en el templo, a la espera de que Sailor Cosmos apareciera, pero no sucedía, al igual que nuevos ataques tampoco se presentaban, una aparente paz parecía invadir el planeta.

Rini ¿No has intentado comunicarte con Cosmos? – preguntó Rei.

No, la he invocado con mi dije, pero no responde a mi llamado – contestó la pequeña apenada.

Tal vez se ha ido a fastidiar a otro planeta – dijo Haruka con algo de alivio.

¡Haruka! Ya comenzaste de nuevo – reclamó Michiru mirando furiosa a Haruka.

Podrá ser… - comentó el pelinegro.

¿Qué sucede acaso tú sabes algo? – preguntó intrigada Amy.

No… este… lo que pasa – contestó nervioso el joven – mientras explicaba lo que había sucedido la noche del baile, por supuesto omitiendo algunos detalles contando solamente la conversación sostenida y el beso dado.

Ya veo – dijo pensativa Rei.

De todas maneras no creo que tenga relación – comentó Setsuna.

Así es, Cosmos no es una mujer sentimental, no creo que ese tipo de cosas le afecten – prosiguió Hotaru.

Haruka solo se limitaba a fulminar con mirada furiosa al pelinegro, no podía creer que él le estuviera siendo infiel al recuerdo de Serena.

En ese momento la figura de la pequeña gatita los distrajo de la conversación.

¡Luna! Qué bueno que estás aquí – exclamó la pequeña - ¿Sabes algo de Sailor Cosmos?

Si, hace poco estaba con ella – respondió la gatita.

¿Sabes por qué no ha venido? – interrogó el pelinegro.

Si… - comentó la gatita bajando la mirada – mientras los enemigos no ataquen, ella no vendrá.

Lo ven, a ella nosotros no le interesamos – exclamó Haruka.

¡Pero ella tiene que aparecer! – dijo furiosa la pequeña.

Tranquila Pequeña Dama – dijo Setsuna acercándose para acariciar su cabello.

¡No me toques entrometida! – exclamó la pequeña apartando de un golpe la mano de Setsuna.

¡Pero Rini, qué te sucede! – dijo con preocupación Hotaru.

¡Nada! – dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una de la bancas del templo desviando su mirada.

Algo no está bien con Rini – pensó la gatita retirándose del lugar.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva actualización, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**¡Un fuerte abrazo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AQUÍ LE DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN…**

**XII Capítulo: El regreso de la princesa de la Luna**

En un lugar cercano…

Serena, es decir Sailor Cosmos, algo está pasando con la pequeña Rini, está actuando muy extraño y tiene arranques de una agresividad que no es común en ella.

Lo sé Luna… La he estado observando – respondió Cosmos.

Ella no había aparecido en el templo, no quería enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos, pero se mantenía cerca, muy cerca, observando, cuidándolos a la distancia.

Creo que debo ir con ellos y averiguar que le han hecho a la pequeña – comentó.

Si, debes ir y contarles la verdad, confesarles que has recordado, ¡Qué eres Serena! – exclamó la gatita.

Yo ya no soy Serena Luna, al menos no la misma de antes, ya no puedo volver a tener la amistad de las chicas ni… el amor de Darien – dijo mientras soltaba una lágrima rebelde que no pudo sostener – Lo mejor será que nunca se enteren, no quiero que sufran ni mucho menos que sus vidas corran peligro por mi culpa – dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña gata.

Pero… Serena… - dijo con resignación la gatita.

Los minutos pasaban y Rini seguía en la misma posición, no quería hablar con nadie y no permitía que nadie se le acercara, solo repetía una y otra vez ¡No me muevo de aquí hasta que llegue Sailor Cosmos! Y volvía a desviar su mirada.

Las exigencias de la pequeña parecieron ser escuchadas ya que luego de unos instantes comenzó a aparecer la bella silueta de Sailor Cosmos ante ellos.

¡Sailor Cosmos llegaste! – exclamó la pequeña llena de júbilo.

Me alegro que hayas venido – comentó el pelinegro bajando un poco la cabeza.

Cosmos lo miró por unos segundos levemente sonrojada, pero inmediatamente devolvió su mirada a la pequeña que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

La Sailor miró fijamente los ojos de la pequeña lo que provocó que su semblante cambiara de inmediato y sus ojos se llenaran de ira.

¿Cosmos vamos a dar un paseo nosotras solas te parece? - preguntó la niña con ilusión.

¡Contigo no voy a ninguna parte! – exclamó fuertemente mientas daba un certero golpe en el rostro de la pequeña lanzándola a metros de distancia.

¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? – exclamó Haruka.

¡¿Que es lo que te sucede? – preguntó horrorizado Darien viendo a la pequeña Rini tirada en el suelo.

¡No se metan en esto! – fue la única respuesta de Cosmos mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la pequeña para continuar con su ataque.

La pequeña que no respondía al ataque, miraba suplicante al resto de los chicos implorando ayuda, como si no supiera porque su querida Sailor Cosmos la atacaba.

¡Déjala, la vas a matar! – gritaba desesperada Setsuna, mientras iba al rescate de la pequeña.

¡Chicas, transformémonos, Cosmos se ha vuelto loca! – exclamó Rei.

Todos se alistaban para transformarse cuando Cosmos con un rápido movimiento de su báculo los dejó completamente inmóviles.

¡No, no puedo moverme! – exclamaba Michiru desesperada.

¡Maldita! – gritó llena de odio Haruka

Por favor no le hagas daño a Rini – gritaba desesperadamente Hotaru viendo a su amiga gravemente lastimada en el suelo.

Sailor Cosmos continuaba con su fuerte ataque, pero extrañamente aunque sus golpes causaban graves heridas y dolor a la pequeña, parecía no querer acabar con ella, al menos no rápidamente.

¡Vamos, muéstrate y pelea cobarde! – gritaba Cosmos a Rini.

La pequeña se levantó como pudo y comenzó a reír.

¡Vamos, continúa atacando y será el cuerpo de la pequeña el que sufra! – comentó la pequeña entre risas.

¡Qué rayos sucede! – preguntaba extrañado Darien al escuchar las extrañas palabras de Rini, sin recibir respuesta de ninguno de los presentes.

¡No seas cobarde, sal y enfréntame como hombre! – seguía repitiendo Cosmos mientras lanzaba ataques con furia en contra de la pequeña.

Rini seguía riendo en forma descontrolaba, mientras recibía los ataques sin oponer resistencia, hasta que de pronto, unas espesas sombras comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo y un fuerte resplandor oscuro salía expulsado de este golpeando fuertemente a Cosmos.

¿Rini? – susurró el pelinegro sorprendido ante el ataque de la pequeña.

¡No eres como los demás! Creo que te estaba subestimando – comentó Cosmos esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que nacía de sus labios.

¡Este cuerpo hace que mi poder se incremente! - Contestó la pequeña sonriendo y arrojando nuevamente la energía oscura que esta vez Cosmos esquivó sin ningún problema.

¡Te equivocas! Si no posees su semilla estelar, jamás podrás utilizar por completo su poder.

Ahhh ¿Te refieres, a esta semilla? – exclamó la pequeña haciendo aparecer la esfera de cristal con la semilla dentro, pues ya no la necesito así que con tu permiso – dijo mientras se disponía a destruirla.

¡Nooo! Exclamó desesperado Darien, aún sin poder moverse - ¡Por favor Cosmos ayuda a Rini, no dejes que destruya su semilla estelar!

Sin embargo la Sailor no se movió, se mantenía tranquila y quieta frente a la pequeña, sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento contestó desafiante -¡Qué esperas, hazlo!

La pequeña lanzó un poderoso ataque a la semilla que ya se encontraba en el piso, ante la horrorizada mirada de todos los presentes, el rayo de energía causó una potente explosión sobre el cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

¡Maldita, cómo pudiste permitirlo! – exclamó histérica Haruka.

¡Espera! – dijo Hotaru dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se había destruido la semilla de Rini.

Todas observaron sorprendidos como la semilla comenzaba a reconstruirse poco a poco.

¡No puede ser! Exclamó la pequeña ante tal situación y comenzó a lanzar más y más rayos a la semilla que se reconstruía cada vez que era destruida.

Esa semilla aún no le pertenece por completo, por lo que no puede ser destruida – señaló Cosmos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó la pequeña.

No tengo por qué explicarte cómo funciona el universo – dijo en tono burlón – Puedes preguntarle a tu amo, tal vez él tenga el tiempo de explicarte.

Ahora era Rini quien comenzaba el ataque contra Cosmos y ambas daban dura batalla suspendidas en el aire bajo la atónita mirada de las chicas y Darien.

¡Acabaré contigo! – gritaba desesperada Rini.

Ni tú, ni tu amo podrán conmigo y lo sabes, deja a esta niña tranquila y pelea dando la cara – contestó Sailor Cosmos dando una certera estocada con su báculo justo en el pecho de la niña.

¡Rini! – gritaron todos al unísono.

La niña cayó agónica al piso mientras Cosmos se situaba a su lado apretando con su báculo la garganta de la pequeña.

Sabes que si no sales ahora morirás junto con esta pequeña – susurró Cosmos.

No sería mala idea morir si me la llevo conmigo – respondió con un hilo de voz la pequeña.

Esa es tu decisión – contestó Cosmos tratando de ponerlo a prueba alejando levemente su báculo disponiéndose a dar el golpe final.

La pequeña comenzó a gritar y gemir presa del dolor, mientras que de su interior salía velozmente una gran sombra que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como la figura tomaba forma humana, era un joven rubio de largos cabellos y profundos ojos azules, pero que se encontraba gravemente herido.

Hoy he fallado – dijo mientras se apoyaba en uno de los muros – pero volveré y acabaré con todos ustedes – terminó de decir mientas desaparecía del lugar.

No puede ser… ¿¡Taro? – susurró sorprendida Cosmos mientras rápidamente volvía su atención al agónico cuerpo de Rini.

Cosmos rápidamente tomó la semilla estelar de la pequeña entre sus manos e invocó una especie de energía que la rodeo – Me alegro de que no haya podido ser corrompida – comentó mientras introducía nuevamente la semilla en el cuerpo de su dueña.

Perdóname Rini, pero no había otra forma de salvarte – decía la Sailor mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la pequeña quién comenzaba poco a poco a abrir sus ojos.

¿Sailor Cosmos? – dijo la pequeña con un hilo de voz.

No te preocupes pequeña, estoy a tu lado, yo te protegeré – susurró Cosmos mientras una pequeña lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, provocando la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

¡Ahhh! – Era lo único que podía articular la pequeña quién estaba con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y profundas heridas cortaban su blanca piel.

Shhh, descuida pequeña, yo se que duele ahora, pero pronto pasara, confía en mí – dijo Cosmos dedicándole un dulce sonrisa, mientras su pecho comenzaba a emitir un fuerte y conocido resplandor envolviendo a ambas.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo sorprendida Rei.

¡E…Ese resplandor es del…! – no pudo terminar la frase Amy.

¿Acaso es el cristal de plata? – finalizó Lita.

Darien miraba confundido la escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y como no pudo darse cuenta antes de que la pequeña Rini había sido poseída por un enemigo.

La potente energía poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de la pequeña curando sus heridas casi al instante, mientras la expresión de dolor de la niña comenzaba a desaparecer dando paso a una cálida sonrisa.

La pequeña poco a poco comenzó a abrir nuevamente sus ojos y a incorporarse dando una cálida mirada a Sailor Cosmos quien aún permanecía junto a ella.

Gracias – susurró la pequeña.

No tienes nada que agradecer Pequeña Dama, ahora puedes estar tranquila, el enemigo no puede dañarte ya, tu corazón se encuentra protegido y mientras yo permanezca con vida ninguna fuerza podrá destruir tu semilla estelar.

¿Por qué no pueden destruirla mientras estés viva? – Preguntó intrigada la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie junto a Cosmos.

Ya he dicho más de lo que debía – contestó Cosmos acariciando dulcemente el cabello de la pequeña – ahora es mejor que me retire, y ustedes – dirigiéndose a las demás Sailor y a Darien mientras quitaba el campo de energía que les había interpuesto permitiendo que recuperaran el movimiento – Tengan más cuidado y no se dejen engañar nuevamente por el enemigo – finalizó mientas comenzaba a desaparecer.

Pero… ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste darte cuenta de que el enemigo se había apoderado del cuerpo de Rini con solo verla? – preguntó sorprendida Haruka.

Cosmos se detuvo y giró lentamente hacia las chicas, vio el rostro suplicante de Luna que le rogaba que dijera la verdad y luego a la pequeña Rini que la miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza, entonces contestó.

Mí querida Uranus tan impulsiva como siempre – dijo en un susurro mientras otorgaba a la muchacha una cálida sonrisa causando la sorpresa de esta.

Yo mejor que nadie podría reconocer… el verdadero resplandor del corazón – continúo volteando hacia la pequeña - … de mi amada hija.

¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos en una mezcla de confusión y alegría.

¡Yo… Yo lo sabía… Mamá... Eres tú! – Gritó la niña mientras corría al encuentro de la que ahora había confesado ser Serena - ¡Yo siempre lo supe, siempre supe que no me dejarías sola! – gritaba la niña bañada en llanto abrazada a las piernas de la Sailor.

¡Mi querida niña! – exclamó Cosmos inclinándose levemente respondiendo el abrazo de la pequeña mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas.

Darien no podía moverse de la emoción, Serena ¡Su Serena! Estuvo todo este tiempo a su lado, había cumplido su promesa y había regresado.

Las chicas observaban incrédulas la hermosa imagen de madre e hija que permanecían sumidas en un profundo abrazo, cuando sobre ellas comenzó a nacer un hermoso resplandor haciéndose cada vez más y más intenso, pronto este brillo comenzó a unir diminutas piezas plateadas como si las recogiera de distintas partes del universo formando o mejor dicho reconstruyendo la semilla estelar de la princesa de la luna.

Cosmos y Rini se mantenían abrazadas, como si no se percatarán de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de ese dulce abrazo, mientras que la semilla estelar más hermosa del universo comenzaba a introducirse en el pecho de Cosmos el que al mismo tiempo expulsaba el cristal de plata que ya había cumplido su misión, mantener con vida a la princesa hasta que ésta lograra reconstruir su propia semilla.

En el instante en que la semilla ingresó al cuerpo de Cosmos un nuevo brillo comenzó nuevamente a rodearlas comenzando a trasformar la apariencia de la Sailor, su cabello comenzó a teñirse nuevamente de color dorado como el sol, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear intermitentemente retomando el hermoso azul que siempre habían lucido, la estrella en su frente se transformaba nuevamente en una luna creciente y su traje comenzaba alargase hasta los tobillos cambiando de forma, eliminando las mangas que cubrían sus brazos, tiñéndose de blanco con destellos dorados en su pecho.

Pero si es… ¿¡Neo Reina Serenity! – exclamó Setsuna causando el asombro de todos los presentes.

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SI, COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPECIALMENTE YESQUI2000 POR TU ETERNO APOYO Y POR SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS, ESPERO SUS RW CON SUS SUGERENCIA O RECLAMOS, SABEN QUE TOMO TODOS LOS CONSEJOS QUE ME DAN.**

**COMO COMENTARIO APARTE, SIEMPRE CUANDO PIENSO EN LA ESCENA EN QUE COSMOS LE CONFIESA A RINI QUE ES SU MAMÁ Y ÉSTA CORRE A ABRAZARLA, EN MI MENTE SUENA LA CANCIÓN WATASHI-TACHI NI NARITAKUTE EN PIANO (LA CANCIÓN DE RINI Y EL PEGASO).**


	13. Chapter 13  Nada es como antes

**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo XIII: Nada puede ser como antes**

Pero si es… ¿¡Neo Reina Serenity! – exclamó Setsuna causando el asombro de todos los presentes.

Tienes razón Setsuna, es la misma apariencia de la Neo Reina – agregó Hotaru con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Serena y Rini permanecían abrazadas sin tomar en cuanta lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como en un intento por recuperar el tiempo perdido, ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Darien y las chicas, que permanecían sorprendidos y en silencio trataban de ordenar sus ideas.

¡Princesa! ¡Estás viva! – Exclamó Haruka, siendo la primera en romper el silencio y lanzándose a los brazos de su querida cabeza de bombón.

Serena separándose levemente de Rini respondió el abrazo y con dulzura contestó – Vaya que me diste dolores de cabeza Haruka ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en las personas? – preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Lo siento princesa, yo… pensaba que Cosmos venía a reemplazarte o qué se yo y con lo que te quiero no podía permitirlo – dijo entre sollozos Haruka mientras la abrazaba con mucha más fuerza.

Serena se separó suavemente de la chica, incorporándose lentamente mientras su expresión se hacía más y más seria.

Siento mucho haberles ocultado que aún estaba con vida – comentó dirigiéndose a todos los presentes – pero deben entender que es por su propio bien y… Bueno… yo no les hubiese dicho nada si no hubiera sido por la Pequeña Dama.

¿Por qué dices eso, amor? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba veloz a la rubia.

No te acerques más, por favor – exclamó la rubia alejándose del inminente abrazo que intentaba propinar el joven.

De verdad lo siento Darien, chicas – dirigiendo una triste mirada a los presentes - pero Serena Tsukino ya no existe, les pido que por su bien sigan pensando que ella está muerta y olviden lo que acaban de presenciar.

¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exclamó enojada Rei.

Pero si estás aquí con nosotras, ahora todo puede ser como antes… - agregó con voz suplicante Amy.

Ya nada puede volver a ser como antes, yo… Tengo una misión que cumplir y esta vez, debo hacerlo yo sola – respondió mientras comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar.

¡Serena, por favor espera! – gritó el pelinegro con sus hermosos ojos humedecidos.

No entiendo ¿Por qué hace esto? – preguntó envuelta en llanto Michiru, siendo consolada inmediatamente por Haruka.

¿Y quién rayos es ese hombre al que ella llamó Taro? – pregunto confundida Hotaru.

Qué estará sucediendo… - susurró Rini presa de la confusión.

Luna se acercó lentamente a los presentes quienes se mantenían confundidos ante la actitud de quien sabían ahora era su querida Serena.

Chicos, yo he intentado convencerla, pero es difícil que me haga caso, ustedes saben lo obstinada que es, y más ahora que sabe la verdad – dijo la gatita.

¿A qué te refieres con la verdad? – preguntó Mina.

Yo… No puedo contarles todo, Serena es quien debe decírselos pero… - hizo una pausa – Ella tiene razón, ya no es Serena Tsukino o por lo menos no la misma de antes – siguió la gatita con su relato.

Verán, ustedes saben que como guardianas de sus planetas sus semillas estelares son eternas ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron en respuesta a la gatita.

Bueno, después de muchos y muchos siglos en el futuro, solo una semilla sobrevivirá, la estrella con el mayor resplandor del universo – continúo la gatita - Esa es la estrella de Serena, quien después de todos esos siglos de lucha y luego de perderlas a ustedes quedará sola en la eterna batalla contra Caos, absorbiendo los poderes de sus guardianas se convertirá en Sailor Cosmos, ese es su destino – hizo una pausa – A menos que…

¿A menos qué, Luna? – preguntó Setsuna.

Bueno, Caos ha cambiado el curso de la historia al venir a nuestro tiempo, e intentar acabar con la Tierra, por lo que si Serena lograra derrotarlo ahora, entonces su futuro podría cambiar – respondió la gatita.

Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué la princesa no nos quiere a su lado? – preguntó Hotaru.

Eso es algo que solo ella puede responderles, pero…

Verán chicos, después del ataque en el que ustedes pensaron que Serena había perdido su vida, ella permaneció vagando por el universo sin su semilla estelar, de echo ella casi muere – la gatita hizo una pequeña pausa – fue cuando la Reina Serenity apareció para ayudarla y para mantenerla con vida utilizó el Cristal de Plata, haciendo que este reemplazara su semilla estelar destruida, pero… Además apareció Sailor Cosmos quien siguió a Caos hasta nuestra época y descubrió lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta de que Caos eliminó la semilla de Serena para que Cosmos jamás existiera y de esa forma sería libre de conquistar y destruir el universo, ella no podía permitirlo así que se fusionó con ella dándole su energía vital.

En estos momento Serena es dos personas a la vez, es ella misma y Sailor Cosmos, pero tristemente para nosotros predomina la personalidad de Cosmos, pues en realidad es su "yo" futura; Cosmos es una guerrera solitaria y desconfiada que ha olvidado lo que es el amor y la amistad.

Serena al adquirir su energía, sabiduría, experiencia y sus recuerdos pasados y futuros prefiere mantenernos al margen, recuerden que Cosmos es una guerrera con una sola misión y posee el poder suficiente como para luchar sola, además… existe algo que la atormenta profundamente… - susurró con tristeza la gatita.

¿Qué es lo que atormenta a Serena? Dime Luna por favor… - preguntó suplicante el pelinegro.

Lo siento es todo lo que puedo decirles ahora, espero poder convencerla de que les cuente toda la verdad – se disculpó la gatita retirándose y dejando a todos aún más confundidos.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, Serena se encontraba sumida en su propia soledad, observando las estrellas que poco a poco comenzaban a poblar el oscuro cielo, cuando Luna llegó junto a ella.

Serena, no creo que sea la mejor decisión hacer a un lado a los chicos, tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo, además podrías necesitar su ayuda – comentó la gatita.

Confía en mi Luna, mientras menos sepan, será mejor para todos ellos, además soy yo a quien siempre ha buscado Caos y no puedo permitir que ellos salgan lastimados por mi culpa nuevamente – finalizó mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes jugaban en sus mejillas.

No logro entender ¿Por qué Serena no nos quiere a su lado? – seguía preguntándose el pelinegro.

Yo creo que pronto cambiará a parecer y estaremos todos juntos de nuevo – contestó con una sonrisa llena de esperanza la pequeña.

Es cierto, solo debemos agradecer que esté con vida, aunque ahora nos haga un lado está con vida y es lo único que importa – agregó Haruka.

Si creo que tienes razón – dijo pensativa Amy – Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿A qué se refería Luna con los recuerdos pasados y futuros de Sailor Cosmos?

Si, tienes razón Amy, yo tengo la misma duda – comentó Setsuna – dijo que la princesa tenía los recuerdos futuros de Cosmos y seguramente sabe algo importante relacionado con nosotros que no quiere que sepamos y también los pasados, acaso… ¿Se referirá a algo relacionado con el Milenio de Plata?

Todos los presentes comenzaron a pensar en la interrogante sembrada por Luna y que ahora hacían presentes las dos sabias chicas del grupo.

Creo que solo tenemos una opción – comentó el pelinegro – si Serena no quiere contarnos lo que sucede, sucedió o sucederá, debemos averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta.

¿A qué te refieres Darien? – preguntó Lita.

A que nosotros debemos hacer nuestra propia investigación – dijo mirando fijamente a Setsuna - ¡Debemos ir al corredor del tiempo y averiguarlo!

¡Imposible! ¡Príncipe, yo no tengo permitido hacer eso y usted lo sabe! – Contestó rápidamente Setsuna – La puerta del tiempo no puede ser utilizada, todos ustedes saben que podríamos provocar una gran catástrofe si llegáramos a cambiar algo, el resultado podría ser terrible.

El curso del tiempo ya ha sido modificado con la presencia de Caos y Cosmos en nuestra época Setsuna, además solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, que es lo que atormenta a Serena o Cosmos – dijo sonando confundido, para luego retomar – que es lo que no le permite estar junto a nosotros y temer por nuestras vidas. ¡Debemos saber que pasa para poder ayudar a tu futura Reina! – exclamó con fuerza.

Lo siento mucho príncipe, pero la puerta no debe ser abierta – contestó la Guardiana del tiempo.

Setsuna, no es un favor lo que te estoy pidiendo ¡Es una orden de tu futuro Rey! – Exclamó fuertemente el pelinegro, ante la sorpresa de todas.

Setsuna quedó petrificada ante la orden de su futuro gobernante, mientras que el resto de las chicas no pudieron evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Jamás habían visto a Darien aprovechándose de su futura condición y el hecho de que lo hiciera y por primera vez asumiera tal cargo las hacía sentir orgullosas de quien sería su futuro rey.

De acuerdo, ya que usted lo ordena – agregó Setsuna haciendo una reverencia con aparente molestia – Se hará lo que me pide – dijo mientras se transformaba en la guardiana del tiempo haciendo aparecer su báculo.

¡No esperemos más! – exclamó el pelinegro, haciendo que todas lo siguieran a la puerta del tiempo junto a Plut.

Por favor, recuerden que debemos ser muy cuidadosos en no intervenir en nada de lo que observemos, durante el viaje nadie podrá vernos ni advertir nuestra presencia, pero de todas formas debemos estar siempre atentos – dijo Plut mientras abría las imponentes puertas del tiempo.

Me extraña Setsuna… ¿Cómo te dejaste convencer? – susurró al aire la princesa de la Luna.

¿A qué te refieres Serena? – preguntó la gatita confundida.

Creo que pese a mis esfuerzos tu deseo se cumplirá después de todo Luna – respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa – en este momento los chicos están cruzando las puertas del tiempo para averiguar la verdad, creo que debemos hacer una nueva aparición – dijo mientras se ponía de pie transformándose una vez más en Sailor Cosmos, volviendo a teñir su rubia cabellera en color plata al igual que sus profundos ojos.

¿Acaso piensas detenerlos? – preguntó la gatita.

No, creo que tal vez tengas razón y es hora de que sepan todo, es mejor que se los cuente yo misma.

Si tanto es su interés por saber no podré detenerlos y si intenta viajar por el tiempo, Caos podría descubrirlos y atacarlos.

Tal vez cuando sepan todo, tomen conciencia del peligro que corren a mi lado y desistan de intentar luchar junto a mí – finalizó la rubia mientras desaparecía dirigiéndose rápidamente a las puertas del tiempo para detener a los chicos.

**Espero les haya gustado, si pobre Sere hay cosas que la atormentan, como adelanto les cuento que en los próximos capítulos se sabrán las cosas tal como son y Serena deberá librar una batalla interna. Bueno como siempre les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Cualquier comentario me dejan sus rw, saludos y…**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14  El origen del Caos

**Capítulo XIV: El Origen del Caos**

Los chicos se tomaban de las manos preparándose para cruzar las puertas del tiempo y poder saber así que era lo que pasaba con Serena, el por qué de su actitud, cuando la bella silueta de la rubia se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta.

Plut ¿Ya has olvidado cuales son tus órdenes? – preguntó desafiante la rubia.

Princesa… Yo…. Por favor perdóneme – susurró apenada la aludida haciendo una leve reverencia.

No debes molestarte con ella, fue una orden mía – comentó el pelinegro.

Serena miró molesta a ambos chicos, mientras comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos, cerrando las puertas del tiempo tras de si.

¿Acaso no nos permitirás averiguar que sucede? – preguntó Mina.

Creo que tenemos derecho a saber lo que está pasando ¿No crees? – agregó Rei.

Viajar por el tiempo con Caos vigilándolos es muy arriesgado – contestó la rubia mirando fijamente a Plut – descuida Plut, que no he venido a reprenderte y menos voy a enojarme contigo por esto – agregó con una leve sonrisa.

Ya que es tanto su afán por saber, seré yo quien les cuente todo, ahora por favor síganme, no es bueno que estemos aquí – finalizó guiando a todos fuera de aquel lugar para llegar nuevamente al templo.

A llegado el momento – comentó la rubia llevando su mano al cielo haciendo aparecer su báculo y transformándose nuevamente en Sailor Cosmos – Por favor concéntrense en el brillo de mi báculo, este los guiará en una especie de viaje en el tiempo, pero no nos moveremos de aquí – agregó mientras su báculo comenzaba a emitir un fuerte resplandor encegueciendo a todos por minutos para que luego comenzaran a aparecer claras imágenes en la mente de los presentes.

En realidad estos son recuerdos que han sido eliminados de sus mentes, mucho antes de que nacieran en este planeta, para protegerlos – agregó la Sailor.

De pronto, todos los presentes se encontraron en el milenio de plata.

¿Estamos… En el milenio de plata? – preguntó Setsuna.

Así es, aquí es donde todo comenzó – respondió Cosmos - pero esto es mucho antes de lo que ustedes recuerdan, mucho antes de la invasión del negaverso…

Las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer mientras Cosmos seguía con su relato.

La reina Serenity se encontraba en su habitación dando a luz, una pequeña bebé de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules nacía iluminando por completo la habitación bajo la feliz mirada de todos los presentes…

¡Es hermosa! – Exclamaban los presentes mientras observaban a la nueva heredera del reino.

¡Esperen, hay otro bebé! – exclamó una voz.

Todos se acercaron incrédulos, observando que junto a la bebé, otro heredero nacía en el reino lunar, al igual que la pequeña tenía sus cabellos dorados y los ojos azules como el cielo.

Los llantos de ambos inundaron la habitación, la reina Serenity había tenido mellizos, un niño y una niña.

Hola mis pequeños bebés – susurró la reina tomando a ambos entre sus brazos – Bienvenidos a su hogar, mi hermosa Serenity y mi pequeño Taro.

¡¿La Reina en realidad tuvo dos hijos? – comentó confundida Rei.

Pero… ¿Por qué no lo recordamos? – complementó Mina.

Creo… Que por nuestro propio bien… - susurró Cosmos mientras seguía con su relato.

Ambos niños comenzaron a crecer, rodeados de amor y amistad, siempre acompañados de su madre y las pequeñas Sailor Scout, incluyendo a las Outer Sailor que se sonrojaron al ver lo tiernas que se veían de pequeñas, ellas vivían fuera del reino lunar, en sus respectivos planetas cuidando el sistema solar externo, pero venían seguido a la luna a visitar a los pequeños y dar reportes a la Reina.

Poco a poco los hermanos se convertían en adolescentes, desde pequeños eran muy unidos, más que cualquier pareja de hermanos, sin embargo el amor que Taro profesaba por su hermana rayaba lo natural, sentía un cariño enfermizo por ella e intentaba alejar a cualquiera que se le acercara, sus arranques de celos eran conocidos en todo el reino, inclusive tenía serios problemas con las Sailor debido a esto, el quería a su hermana solo para él, no le gustaba compartir su cariño con nadie ni siquiera con su propia madre.

La joven princesa trataba de explicar su comportamiento diciendo que eran muy unidos, por eso su hermano se comportaba de esa manera, sin embargo las cosas empeoraron el día en que Serenity se enamoró del joven príncipe de la Tierra…

El joven Taro comenzó a cultivar grandes celos contra el heredero de la Tierra, quien según él, solo había llegado a quitarle el amor de su querida hermana, esos celos pronto se convirtieron en rencor y el rencor prontamente fue reemplazado por odio cuando se supo la noticia de que ambos príncipes contraerían matrimonio, convirtiéndose así en los futuros soberanos de ambos reinos.

¡Pero madre! Como es posible que él tome mi lugar como soberano de la Luna – exclamó furioso el joven rubio.

Hijo, es la decisión de tu hermana, siempre has sabido que la soberana del reino lunar debe ser mujer, por lo que siempre fue ella la legítima heredera del reino, si ella quiere compartir ese honor con el príncipe Endimión tu debes respetar esa decisión – contestó la reina tratando de calmar al joven.

¡No lo permitiré! – Exclamó Taro – Ese traidor solo quiere apropiarse de nuestro reino y robarme a mi hermana, yo soy quien debe compartir el reino con ella ¡Nadie más! No permitiré que llegue alguien a quitarme ese derecho ¡Ella es solo mía! – finalizó saliendo con furia de la habitación.

Luna… - susurró tristemente la reina – Creo que sucederá lo que tanto tiempo hemos temido.

Majestad ¿Es posible que Taro sea quien llevará al universo a la destrucción? – preguntó Luna, quien había presenciado la discusión.

Es lo que temo, el cristal de plata no puede seguir reteniéndolo por mucho tiempo, creo que el amor que siente por Serenity es lo que desatará la catástrofe, solo ella podrá evitar lo que está por suceder, solo espero que tenga el coraje de hacerlo – comentó resignada la reina.

¡No debí permitir que esto sucediera! – exclamó entre lágrimas saliendo tras el joven.

Serenity se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, paseando alegremente junto a las Sailor, sus queridas amigas, a la espera de Endimión, cuando aparecía frente a ellas, su joven hermano preso de la furia.

¡Serenity! Debemos hablar tu y yo – exclamó furioso el rubio.

¿Qué sucede hermano? – preguntó preocupada la princesa.

No puede permitirte que le entregues el reino a ese maldito de Endimión – contestó el joven.

Taro, yo se que te preocupas por mí, pero créeme que con Endimión nos amamos de verdad, y eso jamás reemplazará el amor que yo siento por ti – respondió la princesa.

En ese momento Endimión llegaba al reino y se encontraba con ellos.

Pero mira, justamente estábamos hablando de ti – exclamó el rubio mientras observaba con odio al joven pelinegro que se acercaba - ¡Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana me escuchaste! No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella.

Taro, yo se que nunca he sido tu persona favorita, y que piensas que he venido a quitártela, pero eso no es así, te lo aseguro – respondió Endimión con una sincera sonrisa.

Además yo amo a tu hermana más que ha nadie en este mundo y lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz – agregó el pelinegro.

¡Nadie jamás podrá amarla como yo! – dijo en un grito el joven rubio mientras comenzaba a expulsar una extraña aura maligna desde su interior.

¡Taro no…! – exclamó la reina Serenity mientras se acercaba veloz al lugar.

¡Hijo no dejes que te controle, por favor! – Decía suplicante la reina viendo como su hijo era consumido por las sombras.

¿¡Madre que sucede! – preguntó en un grito Serenity que veía horrorizada la escena.

¡Esto es mi culpa! Traté de ayudarlo, pero solo retrasé lo que sería inevitable – contestó entre sollozos la reina.

Hija, solo tu puedes terminar con esto, ya ha iniciado y nadie más puede detenerlo – contestó la Reina – Debes matar a tu hermano ahora mismo.

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¿Cómo puedo matarlo, por qué? – exclamó la princesa.

Solo tu puedes hacerlo, yo no tengo la conexión que ambos comparten, hija debes hacerlo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde – exclamó la reina presa del llanto.

Yo… No puedo hacerlo, madre el no es una mala persona, por favor dime ¿¡Qué es lo que le está pasando a Taro! ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo semejante cosa? – exclamó la rubia.

Hija, ustedes dos no nacieron por mera casualidad, su nacimiento estaba predestinado desde hace muchos, muchos años atrás, la leyenda decía que un día la luz del universo nacería en el reino lunar y que con ella nacería una nueva esperanza de vida y nos guiaría a un nuevo futuro por un camino de amor, paz y de justicia, esa luz eres tu Serenity… - la reina hizo una pequeña pausa – Pero la luz siempre trae consigo la oscuridad y las sombras y esa oscuridad te siguió hija, por lo que tu hermano trajo consigo las tinieblas, por eso su amor enfermizo hacia ti, la oscuridad siempre perseguirá la luz mi pequeña.

Yo no puedo matarlo Serenity, ya que no poseo esa luz que vive dentro de ti que permite derrotar la oscuridad, lo único que pude hacer fue lograr mantener dormida esa maldad que habita el cuerpo de tu hermano durante todos estos años gracias a la ayuda y el poder del Cristal de Plata, pero ya no puedo seguir controlándolo más, el se ha dejado envolver por la maldad en su interior, la oscuridad con la que nació y no podemos hacer otras cosa más que acabar con él, de otro modo Taro podría llegar a destruir el universo entero ¡Solo tu puedes salvar el futuro del universo! – exclamó la reina.

¡No… no puedo, no puedo matarlo! – exclamó mientras corría al encuentro de su hermano – por favor Taro, vuelve a ser mi dulce hermano, no te dejes vencer, yo me quedaré para siempre contigo, pero por favor regresa – dijo suplicante la rubia.

¡Tú me has cambiado por un maldito terrestre, no tienes derecho a pedirme nada! – Exclamó el joven lanzando lejos a su hermana con un fuerte golpe – Además este poder que crece en mi se siente extraordinario – exclamó el joven mientras observaba sus manos y sentía como la energía negativa corría dentro de él.

¡Mátalo hija! ¡Es nuestra única salvación! – Exclamó la reina dándole a su hija el cristal de Plata llorando descontroladamente.

La joven rubia lo tomó entre sus manos, presa del llanto mirando a todos a su alrededor - ¡No lo haré! – exclamó la rubia acercándose nuevamente a su joven hermano, haciendo que este tomara sus manos, de pronto el cristal de plata comenzó a emanar un fuerte energía.

Hermano, yo te ayudaré, verás que volverás a ser él de antes – exclamó la princesa dirigiendo la intensa luz del cristal de plata hacia el corazón de su hermano y envolviendo a este con sus brazos - ¡Por favor Taro, expulsa esas tinieblas de tu corazón!

Una gran explosión cubrió los extensos jardines del palacio encegueciendo a todos por breves momentos.

Luego vieron como las sombras abandonaban el cuerpo de su hermano y desaparecían dirigiéndose hacia los confines del universo. Mientras que el cuerpo del joven príncipe de la luna comenzaba a ser cubierto por una especie de Cristal quedando preso de un profundo sueño.

¡Serenity que haz hecho! – exclamó la reina al ver la escena.

Lo siento… Yo no podía matarlo madre – respondió la pequeña princesa cayendo de rodillas por la energía gastada, siendo atendida inmediatamente por el príncipe de la tierra.

Serenity, haz liberado la maldad del corazón de tu hermano, lo haz dejado escapar libremente por el universo.

¡¿Qué? – exclamaron las Sailor al unísono.

Tu… tu hermano es la maldad misma hija, eso no va a cambiar nunca, tu liberaste la oscuridad que nació junto con él en su interior, se que lo hiciste pensando en salvarlo, pero tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano, así como tu eres la luz de este universo, tu hermano es la oscuridad, él jamás despertará por que su corazón es el caos mismo y tu lo dejaste escapar…

El tiempo pasó rápido luego de aquel incidente y el joven príncipe de la luna continuaba preso de su sueño, manteniéndose oculto en una de las habitaciones del palacio, todos los presentes de aquella terrible escena vivida meses atrás trataban de continuar haciendo su vida con normalidad, esperando resignados el regreso del Caos.

Hasta que ese día llegó con el ataque al reino lunar a manos del negaverso y la reina Beryl, Caos no podía presentarse tal cual era, por lo que envío a sus súbditos, la Luna fue destruida y el cuerpo de Taro liberado, esa fue siempre la verdadera razón del ataque al reino por parte de Caos, recuperar su propio cuerpo y apagar para siempre la luz que podría llegar a vencerlo.

Las imágenes dejaron de aparecer y todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos con dirección a Cosmos quien mantenía su firme semblante, pero sus ojos eran apresados por las lágrimas.

Así es, yo soy quien desató todo esto, yo soy quien liberó al Caos, soy la culpable de todas las desgracias que hemos pasado y… todas las que están por pasar.

El joven que vieron el otro día, quien había tomado el cuerpo de Rini era mi hermano Taro, a quien siempre conocimos como Caos, el siempre estará tras de mi, pues su gran amor se transformó en un odio infinito y lo único que quiere es acabar conmigo y destruir este universo; para esto los atacará a ustedes, pues sabe que son lo más importante para mi – dijo mientras hacía una pausa – Y bueno… por eso tuve que tomar esa decisión en el futuro – comentó en un susurro.

¿A qué decisión te refieres? – Preguntó Darien.

Como ustedes saben el brillo de nuestras semillas estelares es eterna, lo que nos permite reencarnar una y otra vez y así fue durante muchos siglos, volvimos a la vida para seguir en nuestra lucha contra el Caos, pero no saben lo doloroso que era verlas morir una y otra vez mientras que yo gracias al poder del cristal de plata me mantenía viva. Así es, el poder del Cristal de Plata llegó a tal punto que me volvió inmortal.

Yo no podía morir, pero mis fuerzas no eran las suficientes como para derrotar al Caos, así que… - dijo haciendo una nueva pausa y dando un largo suspiro – cuando ustedes cayeron gravemente heridas en una nueva batalla, yo… tomé sus semillas estelares y las absorbí en mi, impidiendo así que ustedes pudieran volver nuevamente a la vida y haciendo míos sus poderes, así fue como me transformé en Sailor Cosmos y desde entonces he peleado contra Caos, sola como ustedes siempre han sabido, pero en una soledad de la que yo misma he sido culpable.

Estaba a punto de vencer a Caos, por lo que él huyó a esta época para vencerme antes de convertirme en quien soy, y bueno… el resto de la historia ya la conocen – finalizó la Sailor de cabellos plateados, manteniendo su impenetrable semblante.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos ante la verdad que Cosmos les revelaba.

¿Caos es en realidad el hermano de Serena? ¿Ella fue quien lo liberó? ¿Serena en el futuro los matará para absorber sus poderes?

Eran las interrogantes que mantenían confundidos a todos los presentes.


	15. Chapter 15  El amor es más fuerte

**Capítulo XV: El amor es más fuerte **

¿Caos es en realidad el hermano de Serena?

¿Ella fue quien lo liberó?

¿Serena en el futuro los matará para absorber sus poderes?

Eran las interrogantes que mantenían confundidos a todos los presentes.

¿Es por eso que no nos querías junto a ti? – preguntó confundida Mina.

¿Crees acaso que todo esto es culpa tuya? – agregó Michiru.

Así es chicos, yo de verdad lo siento mucho, pero así es como fueron las cosas y no puedo cambiarlas.

Como ahora saben yo soy la culpable de todo lo que nos ha pasado y todo lo que está por suceder.

Créanme que los entiendo si deciden odiarme por todo lo ocurrido y alejarse de mi, creo que en definitiva es lo mejor para todos – contestó Serena quien había deshacido su transformación y se disponía a marcharse del lugar.

¡Serena por favor espera! – Exclamó Darien mientras se le acercaba velozmente – Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo actuaste con el corazón, pensando en el bien de tu hermano y en el de todos los demás arriesgando incluso tu propia vida, como siempre lo haz hecho y eso… Es lo que siempre he amado de ti.

Se cómo te sientes, pero jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te dejaré sola, porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo y aunque fueras la causante de la destrucción del universo entero yo te seguiría amando igual – agregó el pelinegro dando un sincero abrazo a su amada.

Así es amiga, jamás te dejaremos sola, aunque debamos morir luchando, lo haré feliz si muero a tu lado – agregó Rei entre lágrimas.

¡Es que acaso ustedes no lo entienden! – Refutó la rubia zafándose del abrazo y alejando con un empujón al pelinegro – ¡No puedo cambiar el pasado! Con mi actuar he condenado al universo y también a ustedes.

Serena no te atormentes con eso, no entiendes que gracias a eso hemos despertado nuevamente en esta época, si no hubiera pasado nosotras jamás nos habríamos conocido ahora en la Tierra, jamás hubiésemos sido amigas y jamás habrías podido vivir nuevamente tu amor junto a Darien, no sé tu pero… Yo estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido – agregó Michiru.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no habernos conocido nunca…

Yo solo les he traído un mar de batallas y sufrimientos, ustedes aún no logran dimensionar todas las luchas que nos esperan, todo el dolor que está por venir ¡El futuro ya está escrito! Yo ya lo he visto y… Es muy doloroso – Exclamó la rubia cayendo de rodillas al piso con las manos en sus rostro y presa del llanto.

¡Juntos cambiaremos el futuro! Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Verás que venceremos de una vez por todas al Caos o Taro, como quieras llamarlo, juntas, como siempre lo hemos hecho – agregó Amy acercándose a su amiga que permanecía en el piso.

Pero… - susurró Cosmos – ¿Y qué pasará si no lo logramos?

Claro que lo lograremos, con el poder de nuestra amistad podemos hacer frente a cualquier cosa y derrotar hasta el enemigo más poderoso – agregó Mina.

Ustedes no han luchado directamente contra Caos, ninguno de los enemigos anteriores se le puede comparar, ellos solo eran peones enviados por mi hermano que jamás podrán compararse con el poder que él posee, por favor chicas, Darien, no hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Yo ya he asumido mi destino y estoy dispuesta a luchar sola y morir si es necesario para vencerlo, esta es mi misión, es mi batalla, no se metan en esto. – agregó secamente la rubia.

Sabes… Recuerdo haber dicho esas mismas palabras alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo… – agregó Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con la mirada cargada de esperanza.

Y una impertinente y obstinada chiquilla con cabeza de bombón me insistió en que lo mejor era unir nuestras fuerzas, que todas éramos Sailor y por sobre todo amigas y que no era justo que nos enfrentarnos solas a tal enemigo y me brindó todo su apoyo y amor aún cuando yo rechazaba una y otra vez su ayuda y su sincero cariño.

Creo que… Hoy por primera vez entiendo a lo que te referías en ese entonces y ahora seré yo quien no te permitiré luchar sola, porque te quiero más de lo que te imaginas, tendrás que matarme si quieres quitarme de tu camino…

Haruka… Yo… - susurró Serena sorprendida, mientras Haruka la levantaba cariñosamente del suelo.

Amor te lo suplico, no nos apartes de tu lado, permítenos luchar junto a ti, te aseguro que no seremos ningún estorbo, tu nos brindaste nuevos poderes por lo que estoy seguro que te seremos de gran ayuda.

Se que puede ser doloroso, pero si debo morir para ayudarte en la batalla que así sea, si muero entre tus brazos y lo último que ven mis ojos es la hermosura de los tuyos se que no será en vano y feliz lo aceptaré – agregó el pelinegro – Déjame ser quien esté contigo, permíteme amarte nuevamente, y hacerte feliz aunque sea solo por breves momentos ¡No me apartes de tu lado, que no entiendes que te amo! – Exclamó mientras tomaba a Serena por ambos hombros dándole pequeñas sacudidas, para luego rodearla con sus fuertes brazos apresándola contra su cuerpo.

¡No me pidas que te odie, ni menos que te deje sola, porque aunque de esta forma te sientas segura de que no moriré, créeme solo alargarás lo inevitable, ya que sin ti a mi lado yo no puedo seguir viviendo!

Princesa, debe tener confianza en usted y en nosotras – agregó Hotaru.

Así es, como nos dijo Luna, Caos ha cambiado el curso del futuro al viajar a nuestro tiempo e intentar acabar con Sailor Cosmos antes de que esta naciera, por lo que tal vez, el futuro que recuerdas jamás sucederá y logremos acabar con Caos ahora y para siempre, solo debemos tener confianza y apoyarnos las unas a las otras – agregó Setsuna mientras el resto de las chicas asentía.

Mientras permanezcamos unidas podemos lograr todo lo que nos propongamos – agregó la pequeña Rini.

Chicas… Darien… Yo… – susurró la rubia mirando los profundos ojos azules de su amado, sabía que no podía hacerlos cambiar de opinión, que aunque ella se opusiera siempre la apoyarían en la lucha contra el mal, aún a costa de sus propias vidas.

¡Cuánto las quería, a las chicas, a su futura hija y a Darien…! Sailor Cosmos no confiaba en nadie, jamás necesitó la ayuda de guerrera alguna y mucho menos se permitía sentir o amar, su corazón no conocía la amistad y mucho menos el amor, solo la tristeza y a inevitable soledad; pero esta chica no era solo Cosmos, por sobre todo su corazón seguía siendo el de Serena, esa luz antes descrita la cual era guiada por el amor y la justicia.

Se dejó llevar una vez más por sus sentimientos, el poder del amor que tantas veces la había ayudado, gracias a sus inseparables amigas y al amor de su vida con quienes había conseguido triunfar tantas veces contra todos los obstáculos que el destino les imponía, confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos…

Creo… Que tienen razón… De todos modos no podré deshacerme de ustedes – contestó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Perdónenme por no ser sincera con ustedes desde el principio, pero sentía una gran culpa y temía su reacción, ahora sé que estaba equivocada y que debo confiar en que todos juntos lograremos vencer una vez más al mal.

Solo les pido que entiendan, que ahora no soy solamente Serena Tsukino y nunca más seré Sailor Moon, ahora mi futuro yo vive dentro de mí y bueno… Mi actitud puede ser diferente a ratos, debo luchar contra la personalidad de Cosmos que como ustedes se han dado cuenta es un poco más distante y desconfiada, por describirlo de algún modo… Lo más seguro es que cada vez que me transforme en Sailor Cosmos su personalidad supere a la mía, por lo que les pido paciencia y que luchen por lo que tanto amamos.

Créenos Serena, hemos podido darnos cuenta de lo que te refieres – agregó Mina con una sonrisa sarcástica – Debo confesarte que Cosmos puede ser un poquito… Irritante – agregó causando la risa de todos.

Me alegra mucho que por fin estemos todos juntos nuevamente, y por fin te decidiste a luchar junto a nosotras princesa – agregó Hotaru.

Es cierto, temí que jamás te volvería a ver – agregó Haruka.

¡Ay Serena! Es que aunque tu no lo creas, Haruka fue una de las que más sufrió tu ausencia, creo que te quiere mucho más que a mí - comentó Michiru haciendo un pequeño puchero causando la risa de los presentes.

Haruka no hizo más que sonrojar y bajar la vista.

Creo que es hora de ir a casa amor – comentó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Serena – Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

¡Que pícaro eres Darien! No puedes esperar más según veo… - agregó risueña Mina provocando el inmediato sonrojo del pelinegro y grandes carcajadas entre las chicas.

¡Mina! No me refiero a eso, debemos conversar muchas cosas los dos, ponernos al corriente después de todo lo que Serena a pasado y planear que haremos ahora con el nuevo enemigo – contestó sonrojado el pelinegro – Además Rini estará con nosotros.

Ah no, no muchas gracias, no quiero interrumpir nada, vayan ustedes que necesitan estar un tiempo a solas, yo me puedo quedar aquí en el templo con Rei y nos vemos acá por la mañana ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí Rei? – comentó la pequeña.

No para nada, ya sabes que siempre eres bien recibida, además me encanta tu buen tino – agregó entre risas la pelinegra.

Nos veremos mañana entonces – comentaron las chicas mientras se despedían, dando un fuerte abrazo a Serena y agradeciendo al cielo por tenerla de vuelta entre ellas, marchándose a sus respectivos hogares.

Al poco rato Serena y Darien llegaban ya a su departamento, aquel en el que tantas veces rieron y lloraron, ese lugar que tantas veces fue testigo de su incondicional amor…

Extrañaba mucho estar en este lugar – susurró Serena mientras observaba cada rincón del apartamento y acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos los muebles del lugar.

Yo también extrañaba tenerte aquí, no sabes lo difícil que fue estar tanto tiempo sin ti y… Creerte muerta – agregó el pelinegro con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se acercaba a la bella rubia.

Siento mucho haberte causado ese dolor – contestó la rubia acariciando el cabello de su amado - pero no hace mucho recordé quien realmente era, y… Lo que había hecho en el pasado… Bueno…

Eso no importa ahora, lo único importante es que ahora estamos todos juntos, y que por fin te tengo junto a mi – agregó el pelinegro envolviendo a la joven entre sus brazos – No sabes cuanto extrañaba tenerte así entre mis brazos, respirar tu aroma y sentir tu calor…

Bueno… Eso no se notó mucho cuando estuviste con Cosmos aquí mismo – agregó la rubia fingiendo enojo.

Este… - agregó el pelinegro sonrojado alejándose levemente de su amada – No me preguntes como, pero yo sabía, dentro de mi corazón que eras tu, algo dentro de mi me decía que Cosmos eras tú y no me equivoqué – agregó Darien mientras volvía a aprisionar a su amada princesa contra sí y se envolvían en tan añorado beso.

Darien… - comentó la joven separándose un poco del pelinegro y recuperando el aliento – Debes entender que una vez que derrote al caos yo mori…

No Serena… No esta noche amor, hoy… Solo existimos tú y yo en este universo y nada más importa – interrumpió el pelinegro con un nuevo y apasionado beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer cada curva del cuerpo de la rubia.

Darien… - dijo en un suspiro la rubia – mientras se anulaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento o duda y se dejaba seducir por los dulces y apasionados besos de su amado y sus exquisitas caricias mientras era guiada a la habitación.

Recostados sobre la cama mientras sus cuerpos eran iluminados solo por la luz de la luna que cruzaba la habitación, consumaron una vez más la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, dejando que sus cuerpos expresaran lo que las palabras no podían, olvidándose por un momento del Caos y el mal, del pasado y del futuro, solo viviendo ese hermoso y exquisito presente que la vida les estaba regalando.


	16. Chapter 16  El comienzo del ataque

**HOLA A TODAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION**

**Capítulo XVI: El comienzo del ataque de Caos**

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse suavemente por la ventana de la habitación, anunciando con su intenso brillo la llegada de un nuevo día. Ambos jóvenes comenzaban a despertar poco a poco del hermoso sueño que se les había regalado la noche anterior.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más así, en la misma posición, abrazados el uno con el otro formando entre si un solo ser, tratando de extender ese maravilloso momento al máximo, permanecían quietos, no era necesario esbozar ninguna palabra, ningún sonido, solo escuchar el latido de sus corazones y la respiración del otro les permitía comunicarse.

Sabían que posiblemente podría ser el último despertar juntos y no querían que finalizara, solo Darien mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que esto pudiera ser distinto.

Serena ya se los había explicado claramente, si ella lograba acabar con el Caos que representaba la oscuridad que alguna vez ella dejó escapar, en la época que fuera, ella también desaparecería, Sailor Cosmos moriría irremediablemente junto con el mal, ese era el destino del que no podían escapar.

Pasados unos momentos y aunque sus corazones no querían separarse, tristemente sus cuerpos necesitaban alimentos (dado el desgaste de la noche anterior) así que ambos esposos se levantaron y luego de alistarse se dirigieron a la cocina dispuestos a preparar la comida y seguir disfrutando el resto del día antes de dirigirse al templo.

Rini corría alegre por las calles en dirección al departamento de los jóvenes, a pesar de que habían acordado el día anterior que se encontrarían más tarde en el templo, quería estar un tiempo a solas con sus futuros padres, extrañaba compartir con ambos, les había concedido una noche solo para ellos, así que ahora era su turno para compartir su cariño con su tan querida Serena.

Al llegar encontró a ambos en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo.

Serena… ¿Desde cuándo cocinas? – Preguntó con asombro la pequeña, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

No lo sé, creo que es instinto ¡Es que tengo mucha hambre! O tal vez… Es que tengo un muy buen profesor – contestó entre risas dirigiendo una pícara mirada al pelinegro que solo sonreía feliz, en ese momento la vida no podía ser mejor, estando con su amada princesa.

Ahora que llegaste nos puedes ayudar tu también ¡Vamos, lávate las manos y ayúdanos a poner la mesa! – Agregó el pelinegro.

Si, a la orden – contestó la pequeña llevando una de sus manos hacia su frente, con la típica seña militar.

Los tres se sentaron a comer la exquisita comida, sonriendo felices, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, olvidando por momentos la dura batalla que se avecinaba, cual imagen de una hermosa familia.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la Tierra…

El plan no resultó como lo esperaba… No imaginé cuanto me afectaría estar fusionado con la energía de la luz – comentó Taro.

Así es mi señor, creo que al entrar al cuerpo de la pequeña heredera de la luna, su cuerpo en realidad se debilitó, el poder de la luz no le favorece mucho según veo. – agregó una voz.

¡Ya lo sé estúpido! – Exclamó furioso Taro – Creo que no debemos esperar más, el ataque debe comenzar hoy mismo.

¡Si señor! Les avisaré a los demás para que comiencen con la primera etapa – agregó la voz, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

¡Esta vez te destruiré querida hermana, a ti, a quienes te rodean y a toda tu maldita descendencia! ¡El universo por fin será mío y en el solo habitará la eterna oscuridad! – Exclamó Taro con risa maléfica.

Algunas horas pasaron, entre risas, recuerdos y algunas anécdotas de la joven pareja desconocidas para la pequeña, hasta que llegaba la hora de reunirse con el resto de las chicas y volver a la triste realidad que les acontecía.

Se encontraban ya muy cerca del templo, cuando unos gritos desgarradores se dejaron escuchar a muy poca distancia.

¡Darien, lleva a Rini al templo, voy a ver que sucede! – Exclamó Serena, mientras se transformaba en Sailor Cosmos y se marchaba rápidamente al lugar donde provenían tales gritos.

Rini, ve al templo y avisa a las chicas, yo debo ayudar a Cosmos – Ordenó el pelinegro quien a su vez se transformaba en Endimión para ir en apoyo a su amada.

¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo voy con ustedes – contestó molesta la pequeña.

Rini no seas obstinada, recuerda que ya no puedes transformarte, no sé por qué, pero no puedes, así que no te pongas en peligro – agregó el pelinegro con algo de molestia - ¡No quiero que te pase nada!

Está bien, de acuerdo – rezongó la pequeña con la cabeza baja dirigiéndose hacia el templo.

Endimión llegó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar, encontrándose con una terrible y a la vez confusa escena.

Sailor Cosmos se encontraba en plena batalla, luchando enérgicamente contra varios demonios, algunos de estos portaban extrañas esferas oscuras, cargadas de energía negativa.

También yacían decenas de cuerpos que se encontraban tumbados en el piso, pálidos y presos de un profundo sueño, un tormentoso sueño según parecía.

Mientras tanto Rini llegaba agitada al templo, para dar aviso a las chicas de lo sucedido, pero ninguna de ellas se encontraba ahí, algo extrañada decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que regresaran, no quería tener problemas con Darien y mucho menos con Serena por desobedecerla una vez más.

El resto de las Sailor se encontraban en otro punto de la ciudad, donde también alertadas por los gritos habían llegado encontrándose con la misma escena, como podían trataban de vencer a los demonios que sostenían aquellas extrañas esferas y las escondían en distintos lugares del suelo, como si marcaran un territorio, mientras decenas y decenas más de cuerpos permanecían a su vez inconcientes en el piso.

Cosmos logró vencer a los demonios, esta vez con la ayuda de Endimión, lograron eliminar la energía negativa de las semillas estelares de los demonios y regresarlas al caldero para que pudieran renacer en el futuro, sin embargo no pudieron evitar que las extrañas esferas fueran depositadas en la tierra y aunque Sailor Cosmos intentó sacarlas utilizando varias técnicas, la energía pareció desaparecer, como si se fusionara con la Tierra.

Gracias a su habilidad para transportarse, Cosmos llegó al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de las Sailor, a quienes ya tenían derrotados, pero esperaban la llegada de Cosmos para que ésta pudiera salvarlos, eso hizo la Sailor devolviendo las semillas a donde permanecían.

Cosmos echó un vistazo rápido en otros puntos de la capital para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, lamentablemente la misma situación se repetía en cada rincón de Tokio.

Pero… ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? – comentó confundida Saturn mientras recuperaba el aliento.

No lo sé… ¿Qué serían esas esferas? – Agregó Júpiter también recuperando poco a poco sus energías.

Si está deshaciéndose de las personas ¿Por qué no los mató? – Agregó Venus.

¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Qué les hizo a estas personas? – Preguntó Neptune.

Nadie parecía tener la respuesta a lo recién pasado.

Este es el comienzo del fin de la Tierra – fue la única respuesta de Sailor Cosmos, quien aparecía nuevamente en el lugar junto al resto de las Sailor y Endimión.

¿A qué te refieres con el fin, acaso sabes lo que sucede? – Preguntó Mercury algo confundida.

Sailor Cosmos miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos a todos los presentes y a las personas que se encontraban aún en el piso en medio de un tormentoso sueño, luego con su usual semblante frío agregó:

El tan temido día ha llegado, deben estar más atentos que nunca ya que esto es solo el comienzo, el ataque de Taro ya comenzó y este es su primer paso. Esto ya lo he visto en otros planetas.

¿Acaso sabes lo que pretende con esas esferas? – preguntó confundido Endimión.

¿Sabes que es lo que les hizo a estas personas? – agregó Uranus.

Cosmos asintió levemente – Les ha hecho lo mismo que a los demonios con los que lucharon anteriormente y con los que me enfrenté en días anteriores, logró corromper las semillas estelares de estas personas, los gritos que escucharon fueron causados por sus propios miedos y rencores, agudizándolos de tal manera que Caos ha logrado engendrar la energía negativa en ellos.

Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos, no podemos salvarlos – Contestó con tristeza Cosmos.

¡¿Acaso está formando su propio ejército? – Exclamó aterrada Mars.

Así es, este es solo el comienzo, pronto serán muchos más, las esferas de energía negativa se ha fusionado con la Tierra y pronto esa maldad se esparcirá como un virus entre todas las personas que habitan el planeta y pronto se convertirán en demonios también y… Nosotros deberemos luchar contra todos ellos, no podré salvar las semillas estelares de todos, por lo que… - agregó la Sailor haciendo una pequeña pausa – Muchos seres humanos morirán en esta batalla, no podremos hacer nada contra eso.

Pero que dices… ¡Siempre hay una solución! – Agregó Neptune – Tú nos enseñaste eso.

Chicos, creo que debemos apoyar a Sailor Cosmos con todas nuestras fuerzas en esta batalla y ayudarla de esta manera podremos salvar a todas las personas – agregó Plut con tono esperanzador.

Los siento mucho, pero no pueden desperdiciar sus fuerzas tratando de salvar a los seres humanos, ya no podemos hacer nada más por ellos, debemos preocuparnos de salvar el universo y así tal vez este planeta que tanto aman en un futuro pueda volver a albergar vida en él. – Agregó Cosmos.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Serena lo dices en serio? – Exclamó Venus.

Chicos, lo mejor será que no insistan, no es Serena quien nos habla, esas palabras vienen de Sailor Cosmos, al parecer no podemos hacer que cambie de opinión por el momento, solo debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para salvar a todos y cada una de las personas que habitan nuestro hermoso planeta – agregó con decisión Uranus.

Debemos luchar a su lado y debemos agotar hasta nuestras últimas energías para salvar a todos y que nadie muera esta noche – agregó Endimión como si de un grito de guerra se tratara.

¡Lucharemos juntos y venceremos! – Exclamó Setsuna.

Puedo salvar las semillas de estas personas que están en plena transformación, pero no podré hacerlo cuando comience la batalla, ni evitar que vuelvan a ser contaminados – Agregó Cosmos mientras comenzaba con la tarea.

Los chicos solo asintieron, sabían que era inútil tratar de convencerla de lo contrario.

Me doy cuenta de que no parecen entender la situación, no desperdicien sus fuerzas en una causa sin sentido, si quieren luchar junto a mí para derrotar al Caos, deben aceptar que no podrán salvarlos a todos.

Es matar o morir, no hay otra opción en esta pelea – sentenció Cosmos desapareciendo del lugar ante la sorpresa de todos.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que seas tú quien dice esas palabras amor? – se dijo a sí mismo Endimión mientras observaba desaparecer la silueta de su amada - ¿Cómo un corazón como el tuyo, pudo cambiar tanto en algún punto del futuro?

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es medio extraño, pero Sere debe luchar contra su otra personalidad, bueno eso lo descubrirán más adelante, una vez más muchas gracias por sus rw y por seguir mi historia, en especial: mayilu – ediebella – yesqui2000 – LetyCK.**

**Espero sus rw y … ¡Nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 17  La batalla comienza

_**Hola nuevamente, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que la disfruten.**_

**Capítulo XVII: Serena vs. Sailor Cosmos: La batalla comienza**

Es matar o morir, no hay otra opción en esta pelea – sentenció Cosmos desapareciendo del lugar ante la sorpresa de todos.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que seas tú quien dice esas palabras amor? – se dijo a sí mismo Endimión mientras observaba desaparecer la silueta de su amada - ¿Cómo un corazón como el tuyo, pudo cambiar tanto en algún punto del futuro?

Darien descuida, verás como Serena se interpone a la conciencia de Cosmos, después de todo son prácticamente la misma persona – la verdad es que esto es de locos, pensó Amy - te darás cuenta de que luchará sin descansar por todas las personas que habitan en la Tierra, como siempre lo ha hecho – agregó la peliazul, depositando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelinegro en señal de apoyo.

Si lo sé, muchas gracias chicas – contestó el pelinegro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - ¡Ay no, Rini! Debe estar esperándonos en el templo, recordó.

Vamos, debe estar muy preocupada – agregó Hotaru dirigiéndose junto a los otros hacia el templo en busca de la pequeña.

Llegaron al templo y para alivio de Darien Rini se encontraba sana y salva, esperándolos en aquel lugar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Serena también se encontraba allí, junto a la pequeña, cuidándola y explicándole lo sucedido mientras el resto de los chicos apareciera.

Serena… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundido Darien acercándose a su amada.

Chicos yo… Lo siento, en verdad siento haber sido la portadora de tan crueles palabras – agregó la rubia cabizbaja.

Ustedes saben que por lo que más he luchado durante toda mi vida como Sailor es para mantener a salvo nuestro planeta y a todas las personas que viven en el, pero por alguna razón, cuando me convierto en Sailor Cosmos no logro controlar mis propios sentimientos, es como si se esfumaran y me convirtiera en una persona completamente distinta y solo me llena la soledad, la soberbia, ira, recuerdos de una vida futura y el claro deseo de acabar con Caos a cuenta de lo que sea para salvar al universo de la completa destrucción – completó la rubio con el rostro más que afligido y confundido a la vez.

Darien la abrazó con dulzura en señal de apoyo, esta hermosa rubia sin duda había vuelto a ser su amada princesa.

Esto sin duda representa un gran problema – comentó Amy con tono de preocupación.

Sin el poder de Cosmos, jamás lograremos derrotar al Caos – agregó Rei.

Pero si no podemos lograra que cambie su forma de pensar, no podremos salvar la vida de este planeta – finalizó Michiru.

Serena no te atormentes más, tu siempre has sido la más fuerte de todos nosotros, seguramente podrás controlar ese deseo de destrucción que carga Sailor Cosmos, tu puedes hacer que hasta el alma más perdida vuelva a su curso, yo sí que lo sé mejor que nadie – agregó Hotaru.

Si, les prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo – contestó la rubia sonriendo levemente.

Todos los presentes sonrieron brindando su apoyo a la rubia, pero ninguno podía esconder su preocupación, sin duda Sailor Cosmos era vital para ganar esta pelea, pero era un arma de doble filo, completamente impredecible y al parecer carente de sentimiento alguno y Serena no sería capaz de controlarla.

Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, la batalla de hoy ha sido muy dura y no sabemos a que nos enfrentemos mañana, lo mejor es que recuperemos fuerzas – agregó Darien para romper el silencio que los embargaba, dirigiéndose a su joven esposa y su futura hija.

Si, tienes razón, lo mejor será descansar – agregó Amy.

Así es, mañana será un día difícil al parecer – comentó Setsuna.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares a intentar descansar un poco, esta vez Rini se quedaría en el departamento de los jóvenes junto a ellos.

Los tres se acostaron en la misma cama a dormir, Rini se sentía dichosa de compartir ese momento con las dos personas que más quería, trató de resistir lo más que pudo, pero finalmente se durmió entre los brazos de sus futuros padres, Darien también al poco rato logró conciliar el sueño.

Solo Serena se mantenía despierta, observaba con dulzura el sereno rostro durmiente de las dos personas que más amaba en su vida, sin embargo una angustia poderosa oprimía su pecho impidiéndole dormir, la angustia de lo que estaba por suceder, de no ser capaz de controlar a Cosmos, y por sobre todo, no volver a ver esos dos hermosos rostros nunca más.

Aún despierta Serena se incorporó de un salto, sintió una presencia extraña, en el ambiente se podía percibir la maldad.

Se dirigió rápidamente al balcón del departamento a observar la ciudad, sin despertar a nadie para intentar identificar que era esa extraña presencia que se dejaba sentir.

Al igual que Serena, Rei tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, llevaba horas consultando al fuego sagrado que era esa extraña angustia que sentía en su interior sin obtener ninguna respuesta satisfactoria, cuando pudo percibir la extraña energía maligna que emanaba de la ciudad y salió a recorrer las calles para intentar averiguar a qué se debía.

De pronto, y cuando la Luna alcanzaba su lugar más alto en el cielo, la Tierra comenzó a vibrar fuertemente, se dejaron escuchar los gritos de las personas asustadas por tan fuerte movimiento.

Darien y Rini se levantaron inmediatamente, dadas las fuertes sacudidas que comenzaban a romper algunas cosas del departamento, además del ensordecedor sonido que emanaba desde las entrañas de la Tierra.

¡Terremoto! – Exclamó la pequeña asustada, mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Darien.

Esto no es un temblor cualquiera, es obra de Taro – comentó Serena con tono serio al llegar junto a ellos – Debo ir a revisar a que se debe esto – agregó transformándose en Cosmos nuevamente y transportándose al centro de la ciudad sin dar tiempo a que Darien la siguiera.

Sailor Cosmos detectó rápidamente el origen del gran movimiento el que aún se dejaba sentir cada vez con mayor intensidad el lugar se encontraba en pleno corazón de la ciudad de Tokio.

Para su sorpresa Mars se encontraba también en el lugar, quien recorriendo las calles y alertada por el movimiento logró detectar al fin de donde provenía tanta energía maligna.

Sere… Es decir Sailor Cosmos ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Mars.

Creo que lo mismo que tú, algo raro está pasando en este lugar, este no es un temblor cualquiera – contestó Cosmos, siendo interrumpida por un fuerte rugido proveniente desde el suelo.

Los edificios comenzaron a desmoronarse, cual castillo de naipes, mientras en el suelo se formaban extensas grietas que los devoraban.

Cosmos tomó rápidamente a Rei sacándola del suelo que comenzaba a desaparecer, salvándola de que fuera tragada por la Tierra. Las dos suspendidas en el aire observaban como desde el centro de la Tierra, comenzaba a aparecer una imponente edificación, un gran castillo cristalino en color negro se dejaba aparecer desde las profundidades destruyendo todo a su salida, todo lo que alguna vez existió en ese lugar, edificios, casas, vegetación y en definitiva ¡Vida!

¡¿Qué rayos es esto? – Exclamó Mars.

Creo que ahora por fin sabemos donde se encontraba Taro todo este tiempo, estaba escondido en el centro de la Tierra y si a decidido sacarlo a la superficie, solo puede significar una cosa – comentó Cosmos.

¿Qué, dime que es? – Preguntó la Sailor del fuego.

Su plan está completo, la batalla ha comenzado – complementó apuntando hacia el resto de la ciudad, donde las esferas de energía negativa que habían sido escondidas en el suelo, comenzaban a emerger, esparciéndose en todas direcciones, contaminando a todos a su paso, pronto las personas comenzaba a convertirse en poderosos demonios y el caos se apoderaba de la ciudad.

¡Debemos ir a avisa a los otros, debemos asegurarnos de que estén bien! – comentó Mars mientras descendía junto a Cosmos y se ubicaban a poca distancia del castillo.

No desperdicies más mi tiempo, debemos ir a luchar ahora mismo… Si fueron contaminados, no podremos hacer nada por ellos, si quieres pelear junto a mi, este es el momento – contestó Cosmos con frialdad en su mirada.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante, acaso no te importa lo que le suceda a tus seres queridos? – Exclamó Mars, con humedad en su mirada.

Nada podemos hacer, debemos salvar lo que podamos y derrotar al Caos lo más pronto posible, es mi única misión, lo que pase con ellos no me interesa y a ti tampoco debería – fue la fría respuesta de la Sailor.

Cosmos… No… Serena, por favor, estás hablando de Darien, el amor de tu vida, tu familia, tus amigas ¡Acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a tu hija! – Gritó con desesperación la pelinegra.

Cosmos abrió sorprendida sus bellos ojos plateados, la palabra hija comenzó a hacer eco en su mente y un sentimiento desconocido para ella comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho, un extraño sentimiento mezclado con la angustia de saber que a la pequeña pelirrosa podría sucederle algo.

Sin emitir respuesta alguna tomó la mano de Mars y se dirigió hasta el departamento de Darien temiendo lo que encontraría, temiendo por la pequeña, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hace muchos años que no sentía temor, desde que nació Sailor Cosmos la palabra miedo no estaba en su vocabulario, pero la pequeña Rini causaba un torbellino de emociones en Cosmos que no podía explicar.

El departamento se encontraba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, a decir verdad la ciudad completa se encontraba oculta bajo las tinieblas, solo la brillante luz de la luna que permanecía en la misma posición y algo aumentado su tamaño lograba crear un poco de visibilidad, otorgando la oportunidad de divisar las siluetas de los que alguna vez fueron seres humano, pero que ese día se convertían en demonios, en sus enemigos.

Ambas Sailor entraron sigilosas al departamento y encontraron a Darien tirado en el suelo, preso del tormentoso sueño, comenzando la transformación en demonio, junto a Rini que lo miraba horrorizada.

¡Cosmos, que bueno que llegaste! – Exclamó inmediatamente la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos de Cosmos - No sé que le pasó a Darien, de pronto sentimos una poderosa energía y… Y Darien cayó al suelo, pero a mí no me pasó nada.

¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor – Exclamó la pequeña presa del miedo.

Pequeña Dama – dijo con una aire de alivio al ver que la niña se encontraba bien – Olvidé por completo que tu semilla está protegida por el poder del Cristal de Plata ya que en teoría algún día serás su poseedora, además un fragmento de él se unió a tu semilla cuando lo utilicé para salvarte cuando el enemigo entró en tu cuerpo ¿Lo recuerdas?

Por eso la energía negativa no puede causar ningún daño en ti ahora, estás protegida, pero también por lo mismo no puedes transformarte así que debes tener cuidado, lamentablemente Darien no cuenta con esta protección.

¡Tu puedes ayudarlo, vamos hazlo por favor! – suplicó la pequeña.

Tranquila por favor pequeña, debes ser fuerte y aceptar lo que pasa.

Darien de ahora en adelante será nuestro enemigo y nada podemos hacer – Contestó Cosmos secamente abrazando a la pequeña.

¡No digas eso! Yo sé que tú puedes salvarlo, vamos por favor… Serena sé que puedes escucharme, salva a la persona que más amas en este mundo, por favor – Suplicó nuevamente la pequeña.

Cosmos observó detenidamente a la pequeña y vio la angustia en sus ojos, de pronto volvió a sentir esa angustia en su pecho, algo dentro de su ser le exigía salvar a hermoso joven.

Sin tener claro por qué lo hacía, Cosmos hizo aparecer su imponente báculo, ayudada con este hizo aparecer entre sus manos la semilla estelar del príncipe de la Tierra, la cual se mostraba opaca y llena de sombras.

Cosmos la tomó entre sus manos haciendo que esta entrara en su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a emitir una cálida energía, ni Cosmos sabía que era exactamente lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movía por si solo y por primera vez actuaba por instinto.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos para Rini viendo como su futuro padre cada vez se encontraba más pálido, Cosmos expulsó la semilla de Darien, la cual ya había recobrado el hermoso resplandor que le pertenecía y la introdujo nuevamente en el cuerpo de su dueño, poco a poco este fue recuperando su bello semblante y el conocimiento.

¡Darien, gracias a Dios, estás bien! – Exclamó la pequeña lanzándose en sus brazos.

Gracias Cosmos – susurró Darien aún debilitado, devolviendo el abrazo a la pequeña.

No tienes nada que agradecer, realmente no lo hice por ti – mintió Cosmos, ya que aún no lograba comprender el por qué de su actuar, por qué había salvado a ese joven.

Si quieres ser de ayuda te necesito fuerte para la batalla, eso es todo, trata de no dejarte envolver nuevamente por la energía negativa, eres demasiado débil, aunque creo que esa es la mayor característica de ustedes ¡Demasiado débiles! – Exclamó Cosmos esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

¡Estoy harta de tus estupideces! – Dijo algo enfurecida Mars.

¿Hasta cuando Serena, Cosmos o quien seas dejarás de comportarte como si por todo lo que alguna vez luchaste no te interesara? – agregó aún más furiosa.

Eres una guerrera novata y jamás tendrás lo necesario para combatir frente a Caos ¡Ninguno de ustedes está capacitado! Traté de luchar junto a ustedes, traté de darles la oportunidad, pero me será imposible, son una banda de sentimentales y solo han resultado ser una gran molestia – agregó Cosmos comenzando a desaparecer.

¡Espera! Debemos ir con le resto de las chicas, debemos buscarlas y ver que se encuentren bien, quizás les sucedió los mismo que a Darien – agregó suplicante la pequeña.

Esa será su batalla, no la mía, mi única misión y esta vez métanselo bien en la cabeza, es derrotar a Caos, ya desperdicié bastante de mi tiempo en ustedes y no puedo seguir perdiéndolo, el futuro del universo depende de mi, desde ahora están solos, hagan ustedes lo que quieran, no me interesa lo que les suceda – agregó velozmente Cosmos.

¡Pero Serena! – intentó detenerla el pelinegro, siendo interrumpido por Sailor Cosmos.

Pero Serena nada, mientras yo exista Serena no lo hará, esa muchachita sentimental solo a ocasionado problemas y jamás dejaré que aparezca a arruinar aún más las cosas – finalizó desapareciendo del todo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo-base de Taro se encontraba este preparando su ataque final.

Señor está todo listo – se escuchó decir de uno de sus súbditos – la totalidad de los humanos se encuentra bajo nuestro poder.

¡Excelente! ¿Y que hay de las Sailor? – Preguntó Caos.

Se escuchó una maléfica risa – Bajo nuestro poder también, están listas para la batalla.

**Espero les haya gustado, a Serena se le viene pesada la cosa, pero bueno no les quiero adelantar nada más jijiji.**

**Una vez más muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia, espero alcanzar sus expectativas, muchas gracias: mayilu – ediebella – LetyCK – yesqui2000**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18 La batalla contra las Scout

_**Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización, espero que la disfruten…**_

**Capítulo XVIII: Serena vs. Sailor Cosmos: La batalla contra las Scout**

Señor está todo listo – se escuchó decir de uno de sus súbditos – la totalidad de los humanos se encuentra bajo nuestro poder.

¡Excelente! ¿Y que hay de las Sailor? – Preguntó Caos.

Se escuchó una maléfica risa – Bajo nuestro poder también, están listas para la batalla.

Ya habían pasado las horas suficientes para la llegada del nuevo día, sin embargo el sol no parecía querer presentarse, y no había sido capaz de mostrar su poderoso resplandor, es más, la luna no deseaba abandonar su posición, se mantenía justo atrás del castillo de Taro increíblemente más grande de lo acostumbrada mostrando toda su magnificencia, quizás quería estar presente en la batalla de sus dos poderosos herederos.

Los gritos hace mucho habían cesado, como lo dijo Caos, todos los humanos se habían transformado en poderosos demonios a su disposición, listos para el ataque final.

Mars se encontraba junto a Rini y Darien, quienes aún no salían de su asombro ante las palabras de Cosmos.

Debemos… Debemos ir a buscar al resto de las chicas, sin el apoyo de Sailor Cosmos las necesitamos más que nunca y debemos asegurarnos de que se encuentre bien – Señaló Mars.

¡Si tienes razón, vamos! – Exclamó Rini.

¡Nada de vamos, tu te quedas aquí! – Agregó rápidamente Darien – Es muy peligroso que salgas y no quiero exponerte a ningún riesgo.

Pero Darien, yo quiero ir con ustedes, se que puedo ser de gran ayuda – Replicó la pequeña.

No está en discusión ¿Acaso no entiendes que tu vida puede correr peligro? – Agregó Darien.

Darien, creo que es más peligroso que se quede aquí sola, lo mejor es que esté junto a nosotros – Comentó Mars – Además puede que tenga razón, Cosmos siempre actúa distinto con ella, tal vez pueda convencerla de luchar junto a nosotros.

Está bien, está bien, pero debes hacernos caso y no te alejes de nuestro lado ¿De acuerdo? – Agregó resignado el pelinegro.

De acuerdo, te lo prometo – Señaló triunfante la pequeña.

Darien realizó rápidamente su transformación y junto a Rini y Mars se dirigieron raudos a los hogares de las chicas para reunirse junto a ellas, pero nada, no había rastro de ellas, ni siquiera de que hubiesen sido transformadas en demonios, simplemente no había señales de vida de las chicas, decidieron entonces ir camino al castillo de Taro, era seguro de que si Cosmos comenzaba con la batalla, en ese lugar la encontrarían.

Se extrañaron de ver que la noche se prolongaba más de la cuenta, pero más les extrañaba el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente. Una falsa señal de paz en la ciudad.

Nadie los detuvo en su andar, muchos de los demonios se encontraban en sus propias tareas, pareciendo no percatarse de su presencia, sembrando las ya conocidas esferas de energía negativa en diferentes lugares de la Tierra, así llegaron pronto al castillo.

Sailor Cosmos se encontraba luchando con decenas de demonios que custodiaban la entrada del palacio, ya no intentaba salvarlos, solo atacaba a quien se cruzara en su camino con tal de ingresar hacia aquel lugar.

¡Cosmos! – Exclamó de pronto la pequeña distrayéndola, causando que recibiera un fuerte ataque en ese momento.

Chiquilla tonta, eso me ha dolido – Señaló algo molesta mientras con un solo movimiento de su báculo desprendía una sorprendente energía haciendo que la totalidad de los demonios se desintegraran.

Ups, lo siento, solo hemos venido a ayudarte – Señaló algo apenada la pequeña.

Ya les dije que ustedes no pueden ayudarme, solo representan un estorbo para mi, es mejor que vayan a esconderse si no quieren que les pase nada – Señaló la Sailor con su arrogante tono.

¡Quieras o no quieras lucharemos contigo por este planeta, por que es nuestro y haremos lo que sea para salvarlo! – Agregó con cierto enfado el príncipe de la Tierra.

Ya… No podemos hacer nada para salvarlo – Comentó seriamente Cosmos ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

¿Vieron las nuevas esferas que los demonios están depositando? Pues son las encargadas de acabar con la totalidad de la vida de este planeta, pronto se convertirá en un planeta árido y estéril, incapaz de albergar cualquier tipo de vida en el – Señaló con algo de confusión, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mars.

¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Acaso no sabías que esto podría pasar? – Señaló aún más confundida la Sailor del fuego.

Yo ya lo sabía, esto pasaría algún día, pero no todavía, aún no debía suceder, faltan muchos siglos para que esto pasara, la historia se está adelantando y no estoy segura de que tan bueno sea eso – Señaló retornando a su serio semblante.

De todos modos no tengo tiempo que perder, debo derrotar ya mismo a Caos y ustedes deben irse rápido, no están preparados para lo que viene – Señaló Cosmos.

Siempre nos dices lo mismo, pero ya hemos luchado miles batallas, esto no es nuevo para nosotros y si lo que preguntas es si estamos preparados para morir, te contesto que por mi planeta y la gente que amo, lo estaré siempre – Comentó con total seguridad Endimión.

No me refiero precisamente a eso, como les comenté los acontecimientos se han adelantado de una manera impresionante, y no puedo permitir que me estorben en mi deber y mucho menos en la batalla que se aproxima – Agregó la Sailor mientras apuntaba hacia la entrada del palacio dejando ver siete siluetas frente a él.

Podemos apoyarte Cosmos, solo danos la oportunidad – Agregó Endimión mientras se acercaban más hacia la entrada del castillo intentando distinguir a las personas que salían de el.

Estos no son como los otros demonios, son mucho más poderosos – Agregó Cosmos.

Estoy segura de que si unimos nuestras fuerzas tendremos oportunidad de vencerlos – Comentó Mars.

¿Están seguros que podrán luchar contra ellas? ¿Acaso me dicen, que serían capaces de matarlas? – Preguntó desafiante apuntando nuevamente hacia los demonios que ahora podían distinguir en su totalidad.

¡No pueden ser, esto no puede ser posible! – Exclamó con bastante tristeza más que con preocupación Sailor Mars.

Eran las chicas, compañeras en batallas y sus queridas amigas, el resto de las Sailor Scout.

Se habían convertido en demonios y estaban completamente bajo el poder de Caos, se encontraban transformadas en Sailor, pero sus uniformes eran ahora de una tonalidad mucho más oscuros, casi ennegrecidos, su mirada vacía y sombría y sus rostros totalmente inexpresivos.

¡No puede ser, chicas no, por favor! – Exclamó Rini dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas.

Debemos ayudarlas Cosmos – Comentó Mars con la mirada llena de asombro frente a la visión que tenían frente a ellos.

Se los dije, ustedes no están preparados para semejante batalla, aunque esto no debía pasar aún, pero ni modo no tengo otra opción.

No se preocupen yo puedo hacer frente a esto sola, de todas maneras ya conozco el resultado de esta pelea – Agregó Cosmos mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la batalla frente a quienes alguna vez lucharon junto a ella.

¿Conozco el resultado de esta pelea? – Se repitió a si mismo Endimión, mientras observaba a Cosmos luchar arduamente contra las Sailor Scout.

¡Ahora entiendo su culpa! – Exclamó de pronto el pelinegro.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundida Mars.

Lo que nos contó anteriormente, sobre cuando impidió que ustedes revivieran, en realidad ella fue quien las derrotó en esta batalla que ahora se adelanta, ella las mató y absorbió sus semillas estelares, eso es lo que hará ahora también. ¡Debemos detenerla, de lo contrario ellas morirán! – Exclamó el pelinegro.

¡Claro, ahora entiendo todo, por eso dijo conocer el resultado! – Agregó Mars dirigiéndose junto a Endimión al lugar de la batalla.

Ríndete Cosmos, y jura lealtad al único soberano del universo – Señaló Venus.

Si desistes ahora, te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor – Agregó Uranus.

Aunque unan todas sus fuerzas jamás podrían derrotarme – Contestó Cosmos con sonrisa desafiante, mientras continuaba con su ataque.

Mars, Endimión y Rini se encontraban observando atónitos la escena ¿Cómo era posible que Cosmos estuviera luchando contra las chicas?

Un certero golpe lanzaba por los aires a Mercury, luego un campo de energía contra Plut y así iba poco a poco lastimando a quienes hace mucho tiempo juró defender a costa de su vida.

¡Detente por favor! – Exclamó en un desesperado grito la pequeña, distrayendo nuevamente a Cosmos quien fue aprisionada por la cadena de Venus.

¡Demonios niña, es la segunda vez que me hace los mismo! Vete de aquí antes que te suceda algo y no te entrometas, ya sabes que esto debe suceder – Exclamó una más que molesta Cosmos.

No es cierto, ya no necesitas las semillas de las chicas, ya posees sus semillas estelares futuras, por lo tanto sus poderes, por favor sálvalas y luchemos todos juntos contra Caos – Exclamó esperanzado el pelinegro.

Ya se los dije, no pueden dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, yo no he venido a cambiar el futuro que les espera, solo vengo a terminar con Caos para siempre, no tengo tiempo que perder – Complementó Cosmos mientras caía de rodillas aprisionada con las cadenas de Venus.

¡No puedo dejar que te lastimen! – Exclamó entre lágrimas la pequeña tratando de llegar junto a la Sailor.

No seas ilusa, los poderes de ellas no pueden afectarme – Señaló Cosmos con fingida sonrisa.

La verdad es que el poder de las Sailor Scout era muy inferior al de ella, por lo que difícilmente podría haberla dañado, pero Cosmos había cometido "el error" de otorgarle parte de sus poderes convirtiéndolas en "Eternal Sailor", y en realidad estas chicas que tenía frente a ella, eran mucho más fuerte de lo que fueron cuando ella se apropió de sus semillas estelares.

Neptune no fue indiferente ante la conversación que mantenía Cosmos y la pequeña e inmediatamente dirigió su ataque en contra de esta.

¡Pequeña dama cuidado! – Exclamó Cosmos mientras Neptune se dirigía hacia ella – Interponiendo inmediatamente un campo de fuerza entre esta y la pequeña, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque.

Tu batalla es contra mí – señaló mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad – ¡A ella déjala tranquila!

De acuerdo, te evitaremos el dolor de verlos morir, así que te mataremos antes que a ellos – Comentó sarcástica Saturn haciendo aparecer su imponente báculo.

Vamos chicas, es momento de acabar con este obstáculo – Señaló Mercury mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas para darle el golpe final! – Exclamó Júpiter tomando la misma posición de ataque.

Pronto las siete sailor comenzaron a formar sus ataques más fuertes, uniéndolos para terminar de una vez por todas con la misión que les otorgó Caos.

De esta manera un potente poder se dirigía directamente al cuerpo de Cosmos quien permanecía sin poder soltarse de la prisión construida por Venus.

¡Noooo… Serena! – Se alcanzó a escuchar el desgarrador grito antes de que el ataque cegara a todos los presentes por unos segundos.

**Espero les haya gustado esta actualización, ya saben cualquier consulta, critica, felicitación o lo que sea, no duden en dejarme sus rw, me encanta y me anima leerlos.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, las alertas suscritas y simplemente por leer mi historia y especialmente a: yesqui2000 – LetyCK – Lali - ediebella**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19 El corazón sobre la razón

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo**_

_**¡Qué lo disfruten!**_

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Capítulo XIX: Serena vs. Sailor Cosmos: El corazón sobre la razón**

¡Noooo… Serena! – Se alcanzó a escuchar el desgarrador grito antes de que el ataque cegara a todos los presentes por unos segundos.

Pronto se pudo apreciar con claridad la escena recién acontecida, Sailor Cosmos se encontraba aún aprisionada entre las cadenas de Sailor Venus, completamente sana y salva, y frente a esta Endimión yacía en el suelo, gravemente herido.

¡Noooo! – Exclamó Cosmos en un grito ensordecedor liberándose de un solo golpe de las cadenas que la ataban llegando rápidamente a un lado de Endimión.

¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? – Exclamó Cosmos mientras depositaba al pelinegro sobre su regazo.

Porque… Porque te amo Serena – alcanzó a decir débilmente el pelinegro acariciando el rostro de Cosmos perdiendo inmediatamente el conocimiento.

¡Da… Darien! – Exclamó con lágrimas brotando de sus hermosos ojos color plata, mientras abrazaba el inerte cuerpo de Endimión.

¡Esta me las pagarán! – Exclamó con furia dirigiéndose al resto de las Sailor, haciendo aparecer en instantes su báculo mientras acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía en el y lo arrojaba a sus enemigas.

El impacto lanzó a varios metros de distancia a la totalidad de las Sailor, quienes a pesar de sus esfuerzos no fueron capaces de esquivarlo y las dejó al borde de la muerte y tiradas en el piso.

Cosmos se alistaba a darles el golpe final, cuando la voz de la pequeña la distrajo.

¡Por favor Cosmos no lo hagas, por favor! – Suplicó la pelirrosa.

De todas maneras deben morir, es el destino – Contestó aún enceguecida por la ira Cosmos.

Mars y Rini llegaron junto a Endimión, indicando a Cosmos que se uniera a ellos.

¡Aún está vivo! Muy débil, pero aún está con vida – Exclamó Mars.

Cosmos, debemos salvarlo, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo, como lo hiciste conmigo la otra vez – Comentó la pequeña.

Las recientes lágrimas de dolor que mantenía Cosmos pronto desaparecieron al saciar su sed de venganza, sin duda era solo una guerrera, la sola idea de destruir parecía llenarla por completo y olvidar rápidamente el repentino dolor y la ira que había sentido momentos atrás al ver como Darien había sido victima de tan mortal ataque.

Si lo hago me debilitaré, y es un lujo que no puedo darme, no puedo hacerlo ahora que debo luchar contra Taro – Respondió con su semblante sereno y a la vez vacío la Sailor.

¡No puedes dejar que muera! ¡El estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ti! – Exclamó con furia la Sailor del fuego.

Entonces no hagamos que su sacrificio sea en vano – Comentó en tono frío Cosmos, mientras comenzaba su camino al interior del palacio.

¡Te odio, te odio! – Exclamó furiosa la pequeña mientras daba pequeños golpes en la espalda de Cosmos presa del llanto.

Aprenderé a vivir con eso – Agregó Comos sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

En ese momento una fuerte opresión en el pecho hizo caer de rodillas a Cosmos, ante la atónita mirada de Mars y la pequeña.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, mientras la Sailor apretaba su pecho con furia.

¡Ni siquiera te atrevas, esta es mi batalla! – Exclamaba con furia dirigiéndose a la nada.

Mars y Rini seguían observando la escena, sin saber que era lo que sucedía.

¡No puedes dejarte influenciar por sentimentalismos, entiéndelo, esta es la única manera, déjame hacer mi trabajo! – Cosmos seguía con su monólogo mientras luchaba, al parecer con ella misma.

Dada la batalla interna que al parecer llevaba Cosmos y el asombro que mantenían boquiabiertas a Mars y Rini, ninguna de ellas pudo percatarse como Plut utilizando las últimas energías que aún le quedaban lanzaba un certero ataque hacia ellas, impactando en el frágil cuerpo de la pequeña que permanecía de espaldas a ella.

Cosmos observó atónica la escena en el que el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzaba a desintegrarse como polvo de estrellas ante sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Antes de desaparecer por completo la niña le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Yo siempre confiaré en ti… Mamá – Alcanzó a susurrar la pelirrosa antes de desaparecer por completo.

¡Pequeña Dama… Rini! – Gritó desesperada Cosmos con sus ojos nuevamente nublados por el llanto.

De pronto una calida energía comenzó a brotar desde su corazón envolviéndola por completo. Sus ojos comenzaron a centellear pasando de color a plata a azul profundo varias veces insistentemente y su cabello comenzó a teñirse poco a poco de un hermoso tono dorado.

¡No seas tonta, el sentimentalismo no te ayudará, nunca lo ha hecho y esta no será la excepción! – Continúo la Sailor gritándose a sí misma.

¡No… No me digas que no te lo advertí, cuando sea demasiado tarde tú serás la única culpable de la destrucción de este universo! – Exclamó en un fuerte grito incorporándose rápidamente.

En ese momento la estrella de cinco puntas posicionada en su frente se transformaba poco a poco en una luna creciente y el centelleo en sus ojos por fin finalizaba, tornándose nuevamente en el precioso color azul cielo que siempre la caracterizó y sus cabellos se estabilizaban por fin en su rubia cabellera de siempre.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos contra el piso y comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la respiración, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Mars miraba con asombro y atónita la escena sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. En ese momento Sailor Cosmos se pudo de pie y volteo hacia ella.

Ri… Rini – Dijo en un sollozo – Perdóname por haber tardado tanto pequeña, perdóname… pero tengo el consuelo de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto – Agregó mirando al cielo.

¡¿Sailor Moon? – De pronto rompió su propio silencio la Sailor del fuego al ver nuevamente en los ojos de su eterna amiga ese brillo de esperanza y nobleza que siempre la habían caracterizado.

No Mars, soy Sailor Cosmos – Contestó con algo de seriedad, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y completó – Pero es mi versión de Cosmos, soy yo, Serena por fin.

¡Serena, lo conseguiste! – Exclamó llena de felicidad lanzándose a los brazos de Cosmos, pero inmediatamente echó a llorar por lo acontecido con las chicas, con Darien, y por sobre todo con la pequeña Rini.

La sailor solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente como hace mucho tiempo no había podido hacerlo, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

Siento no haber podido hacerlo antes de que todo esto ocurriera, pero realmente Cosmos es muy terca y me resultaba casi imposible imponerme sobre ella, es una pena saber que en el futuro me convertiré en ella – Dijo con algo de nostalgia viendo la escena que se encontraba a su alrededor.

¿Acaso, Rini ha muer…? – Preguntó con temor la pelinegra.

Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse de eso – Interrumpió Cosmos y sin más demoras se incorporó rápidamente para ir al encuentro de Darien, se sitúo a su lado e hizo aparecer el cristal de plata entre sus manos.

¿Puedes utilizar el poder del Cristal de Plata con el? – Preguntó intrigada la Sailor del fuego.

Por supuesto, desde que nos casamos el ya forma parte de la familia de la luna – Contestó Cosmos dirigiendo la energía del Cristal hacia el pelinegro.

Este comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos.

¿Qué… Qué pasó? – Preguntó aún débil el pelinegro mientras comenzaba poco a poco a incorporarse.

No te esfuerces demasiado amor, aún estás muy débil – Respondió Cosmos con una cálida sonrisa, causando el asombro de Endimión.

¿Amor? – Repitió confundido mientras observaba detalladamente a Cosmos. Rubia cabellera, sus hermosos ojos azules ¡No había duda, era ella, su amada había regresado completamente!

¡Serena eres tú! – Exclamó dando un fuerte abrazo y beso a la ahora rubia Sailor.

Fue tu sacrificio el que me hizo despertar completamente, ahora soy yo quien controla los poderes de Cosmos y no al revés – Respondió rápidamente – Pero aún tenemos cosas que hacer – Indicó mientras se dirigía al resto de las Sailor quienes aún permanecían inmóviles dado el fuerte ataque recibido.

Cosmos se fue situando al lado de cada una de ellas creando una potente energía por medio de su báculo el cual dirigía a la semilla estelar de cada Sailor liberándolas de cualquier maldad y energía negativa que habitara en ellas, luego de esa tarea, se dedicó a curar cada una de las heridas propinadas con una cálida energía proveniente de su interior.

Luego de que todas las Sailor se encontraran curadas, Cosmos cayó pesada al suelo totalmente debilitada, Endimión se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella evitando que se golpeara.

No… No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar un poco – susurró Cosmos en los brazos de su amado.

El resto de las Sailor luego de despertar se dirigieron rápidamente hasta Cosmos, deshaciéndose en disculpas por su actitud y debilidad.

Majestad, por favor le suplico nos perdone – Habló por todas Saturn.

No se preocupen chicas, tal vez si no hubiese sucedido esto, jamás hubiera podido superar la conciencia de Cosmos – Agregó la sailor esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Mientras algo alejada del grupo, Plut se encontraba presa del llanto con ambas manos en su rostro.

¡¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Pequeña Dama? ¡Perdóname por favor! – Exclamaba al cielo la Sailor del Tiempo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el pelinegro notó la ausencia de la pequeña entre ellos.

¡¿Dónde está Rini? – Exclamó temiendo lo peor mirando a todas direcciones.

Mars solo bajo la vista intentando ocultar sus lágrimas – Ella esta… Está… - No lograba terminar la frase.

No deben sufrir por ella, tal vez tengamos la suerte de verla muy pronto, solo ha regresado a su lugar de origen – Susurró débil, pero con mucha serenidad Cosmos.

Plut la miró con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quieres decir que su semilla ha sido enviada al caldero? O acaso ¿Regresó al futuro? – Preguntó confundido, pero con profundo dolor el pelinegro.

No exactamente, el futuro a cambiado Darien, el futuro que conocíamos probablemente ya no exista, pero… No puedo explicárselos ahora – Contestaba casi en un hilo de voz Cosmos – Por ahora necesito descansar y reponer mis fuerzas.

Tienes razón, creo que debemos salir de aquí, por lo menos hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas – Sugirió Endimión mientras levantaba en sus brazos a Cosmos.

Cosmos se aferró a su abrazo, y se dispusieron a alejarse del palacio hasta que ella pudiera recuperarse totalmente, cuando una inconfundible voz los llamó nuevamente a la realidad.

¿Se van tan pronto? Pero si tenía entendido que querías verme ¿O me equivoco hermanita?

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización cualquier comentario o crítica no sean tímidas y déjenmelas en un rw.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia junto a mí: Lali – Princess Mko – LetyCK – Yesqui2000 - ediebella**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	20. Chapter 20 El Sacrificio de Serena

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**Capítulo XX: El sacrificio de Serena**

¿Se van tan pronto? Pero si tenía entendido que querías verme ¿O me equivoco hermanita?

¡¿Taro? – Exclamó Cosmos mientras intentaba por todos los medios incorporarse sin éxito.

Creo que me gusta más Caos, ese nombre me describe mejor ¿No crees?

Además a Taro lo mataste junto con la poca humanidad que poseía en la luna ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? – Pregunto desafiante con sonrisa sarcástica.

Tienes razón, ya no queda nada de mi querido hermano, pero dentro de ti sigue brillando con fuerza su semilla y haré lo necesario para salvarla – Respondió débilmente Cosmos mientras lograba ponerse en pie.

¡Cosmos estás muy débil, jamás lograrás vencerlo en ese estado! – Exclamó el pelinegro con preocupación

No quiero vencerlo, intento salvarlo – Fue la respuesta de la Sailor.

Princesa no te esfuerces, nosotras te protegeremos – Exclamó Uranus interponiéndose entre ella y Caos.

El resto de las Sailor hizo lo mismo - ¡Tendrás que vencernos primero, si quieres llegar hasta ella! – Exclamó Saturn.

¿Así que quieren morir primero? – Respondió Caos con actitud arrogante – Como quieran, pero no me rebajaré a luchar contra a ustedes, mi única presa es mi querida hermanita, es el trofeo que estoy buscando.

¡Vamos, a ellas! – Exclamó haciendo aparecer decenas de demonios, comenzando así la batalla.

Pronto los fuertes choques de energía comenzaban a iluminar el oscuro día, los demonios eran derrotados con dificultad por las Sailor, aunque no mataban a ninguno, manteniendo la esperanza de poder salvarlos a todos los dejaban inconcientes en el suelo.

Endimión se disponía a comenzar la disputa contra Caos, protegiendo a Cosmos que aún permanecía incapaz de luchar.

Nosotros tenemos una pelea pendiente – Exclamó Endimión emprendiendo el enfrentamiento.

¡Haz mejorado tu destreza Endimión! – Señaló sonriente Taro mientras dejaba chocar su báculo contra la fuerte espada del príncipe.

Pues tú sigues peleando como un novato – Respondió Endimión mientras continuaba su ataque.

Cosmos observaba impotente la batalla que se realizaba, sin poder ser participe de ella, las fuerzas no regresaban con la rapidez que necesitaba.

¡Endimión cuidado! – Exclamó al ver que el pelinegro recibía un fuerte golpe en su pecho cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

¡Jamás fuiste digno de estar junto a mi hermana y jamás serás digno de luchar contra mí! – Exclamó despreciativo Caos mientras se acercaba a un jadeante Endimión para dar el golpe final.

¡No te atrevas a dañar al príncipe! – Exclamó de pronto Plut interponiendo su báculo contra el de Caos.

Con un rápido movimiento fue lanzada a metros del lugar.

No hay manera de derrotarlo por la fuerza – se repetía a sí misma Cosmos.

Yo estuve a punto de derrotarlo una vez, en el futuro, pero ¿Cómo…? – continuaba hablando consigo misma.

El resto de las Sailor continuaba luchando contra los demonios que aparecían sin césar, mientras que Endimión retomaba su pelea contra Caos.

Cosmos abrió sus ojos y observó con gran tristeza como se debilitaban cada una de sus amigas y como el amor de su vida cada vez se veía más agotado y recibía certeros golpes por parte de Caos.

Ellos están luchando con todas sus fuerzas, por protegerme, pero serán incapaces de vencerlo – Se dijo a sí misma mientras se incorporaba poco a poco.

Yo fui la causante de esto, esto es mi responsabilidad, debo ser yo quien acabe con esto de una vez y para siempre – Se dijo aún más decidida ya de pie completamente.

¡Caos! – Exclamó de repente - ¡Esta es una pelea pendiente entre tú y yo!

Taro se alejó unos metros de Endimión y observó fijamente a quien alguna vez fue su amada hermana.

¿Me parece que me quieres proponer algo? – Preguntó con sonrisa irónica.

Ya sabes lo que te estoy proponiendo – Contestó ella con total seguridad - ¿Qué dices?

Taro observó a todos los presentes por unos minutos y se limitó a responder.

Acepto, de todas maneras cuando acabe contigo ellos serán los siguientes, solo intentas prolongar lo inevitable – Agregó mientras hacía que los demonios se detuvieran y se situaba al lado de Cosmos.

Endimión y el resto de las Sailor se dirigieron rápido hacia ella para intentar protegerla, pero Cosmos fue más rápida e interpuso un potente campo de energía alrededor de ellos evitando que pudieran acercársele.

Los siento mucho chicos – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero este es el destino del que no puedo escapar, está escrito y debo cumplirlo, esta es mi misión y en parte es el resultado de lo que alguna vez yo misma provoqué.

¡Serena no lo hagas, puedes morir! – Exclamó Sailor Mercury con desesperación.

Logre vencerlo o no moriré de todas formas – Contestó Cosmos mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

¡Por favor piensa en el futuro que nos espera! – Agregó casi en un ruego el pelinegro.

Los siento amor, pero ese futuro cambió hace mucho tiempo, tu ya sabes cual es el destino que debo cumplir y que sucederá una vez acabe todo esto – Agregó con serenidad otorgándoles una cálida sonrisa, quizás la última que pudieran presenciar.

Perdóname… Rini – Se dijo a si misma en un susurro mientras instintivamente situaba ambas manos en su vientre, acción que pasó desapercibido por todos ha excepción de Taro.

Así que esa es la razón por la cual no moriste maldita – Señaló Caos con furia al descubrir por qué su plan inicial había fracasado.

Cosmos esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa – Me doy cuenta, que aún ahora me temes hermano, de lo contrario no hubieras utilizado un truco tan bajo para deshacerte de mi ¿Acaso quería evitar que Cosmos naciera? – Finalizó en tono triunfal.

¡Ya basta de tantas estupideces, vamos te daré la oportunidad de dar el primer golpe! Porque aún soy un caballero – Exclamó Caos con sonrisa irónica.

Cosmos hizo aparecer su imponente báculo y con el en mano comenzó a batallar contra Caos, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y los demonios que permanecían inmóviles esperando instrucciones, a cada segundo que pasaba, aparecían más demonios a presenciar la batalla, parecía ser que todos estuvieran conectados de cierta manera, observando el desarrollo de semejante pelea.

La lucha se mostraba equitativa, ambos se mostraban igual de fuertes y prácticamente no permitían seguir la batalla con simple ojo humano, puesto que sus movimientos eran sumamente rápidos y los golpes causaban fuertes explosiones de energía que cegaban a los presentes.

El resto de las Sailor y Endimión intentaban por todos los medios de liberarse del fuerte campo de energía interpuesto por Cosmos, sin obtener mayores resultados, solo podían observar impotentes la batalla y rogar porque la vencedora fuera su querida Serena.

Explosión tras explosión y ninguno de los dos luchadores se daba tregua, ambos se veían algo agotados, pero ninguno cedía en su lucha, por momentos se separaban intentando analizar la mejor forma de propinar la estocada final al otro y luego una nueva explosión.

Vamos Cosmos, no me digas que ya estás cansada – Señaló Caos mientras se separaba levemente de su contrincante.

Cosmos limpiaba el sudor de su frente mientras lo observaba sin bajar su guardia – Aún me quedan las energías necesarias para vencerte.

Eso lo veremos – Agregó nuevamente arrojando una cascada de energía negativa que dio de lleno en el abdomen de la Sailor, produciendo que esta cayera de rodillas presa del dolor.

Creo que ya encontré tu debilidad hermanita – Comentó Caos con sonrisa triunfal.

Tu condición pudo ayudarte una vez, pero creo que en esta oportunidad es una gran carta a mi favor – Agregó dando un nuevo golpe en el vientre de la Sailor.

Cosmos soltó su báculo y puso ambas manos en su vientre presa del dolor, gruesa lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Endimión observaba la escena atónito, miles de pensamientos habitaban su cabeza, pero no lograba dimensionar que significaban las palabras de Caos. Solo Plut comprendió entonces lo que en realidad sucedía.

No tengo otra opción – Susurró Cosmos, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad – Se lo que debo hacer, creo que siempre lo supe – Agregó mientras se acercaba a sus guardianas quienes aún no podían liberarse del campo de energía.

¡Acaso intentas huir! – Exclamó Caos dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Nuestra batalla recién comienza – Contestó arrojando un campo de energía con todas sus fuerzas, logrando atrapar a Caos en el.

Plut necesito tu ayuda – Señaló Cosmos llegando junto a ella y liberándola del campo de energía.

Se bien que tu sabes lo que sucede – señaló mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa – Yo sé que debo morir en esta pelea, pero no quiero quitar la posibilidad de que mi hija pueda nacer algún día, quizás en otra familia o en otra época – Agregó mientras expulsaba la semilla estelar de la pequeña de su cuerpo.

Por favor, cuando todo esto termine, guíala al caldero, para que pueda renacer algún día, solo tu puedes hacerlo – Finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos depositando la semilla en las manos de Plut.

Majestad, no puede pedirme eso, es usted quien debe dar a luz a esta niña, ese es su destino – Contestó Plut con los ojos aguados negando con su cabeza ante la petición de Cosmos.

Mi querida guardiana, esta es la misión que te encargo, no puedes negarte; lo que debo hacer para vencer a Caos destruiría su semilla para siempre, y no puedo negarle el derecho a vivir, entiéndelo. Solo debo pedirte, que Darien y las chicas jamás lo sepan, no quiero que sufran más aún.

Esta es la última orden que te daré como tu soberana – Finalizó brindándole una cálida sonrisa devolviéndola al campo de energía para que no pudiera intervenir.

Endimión y el resto de las Sailor solo pudieron observar la escena, la distancia impidió que pudiesen oír la petición de Cosmos.

Cosmos se alejó de sus guardianas y se sitúo nuevamente frente a Caos, quien a pesar de su lucha no podía liberarse del campo de energía.

¡Si tú y yo somos uno solo, entonces morirás conmigo! – Exclamó Cosmos deshaciendo su transformación, convirtiéndose en la Neo Reina Serenity.

El Cristal de Plata apareció entre sus manos y comenzó a emitir una cálida energía que fue a dar directo en el pecho de Caos.

Crees que esta es la mejor forma de acabar conmigo – Señaló altanero Caos – ¡Es el mismo error que cometiste hace milenios atrás! – Exclamó mientras su cuerpo era desintegrado por la energía del Cristal - ¡Volveré, sabes que volveré y acabaré contigo, esta no es la forma de derrotarme! – Finalizó mientras su cuerpo de desvanecía por completo, dejando al descubierto su semilla estelar.

¿Logró vencerlo? – Comentó Venus mientras observaba la escena.

¡¿No pudo haber sido tan fácil? – Indicó Uranus.

Serenity elevó aún más el Cristal de Plata haciendo que este quedara suspendido en el aire, observó unos segundos a su amado y a sus queridas guardianas, para luego agregar.

Plut, recuerda tus instrucciones, chicas gracias por apoyarme siempre, se que cuento con ustedes para que sigan protegiendo este planeta tan hermoso, nunca dejen de ser amigas, por favor.

Darien, perdóname, encuentra tu felicidad, intenta ser feliz de ahora en adelante y recuerda siempre… Te amo.

Finalizó atrayendo la semilla estelar de Caos contra su pecho absorbiéndola en su cuerpo.

La rubia gritó con todas su fuerzas presa del dolor, luchando contra la energía negativa que voluntariamente había absorbido, una batalla interna que no se dejaba ver, solo sentir ante los fuertes gritos de Serena y la increíble aura maligna que se sentía en el ambiente.

Luego una fuerte explosión de energía se liberó del cuerpo de la rubia, cerró sus ojos y cayó al suelo de golpe, sin rastros de vida.

**Cada vez falta menos para el fin de esta historia ¿Cómo terminará? Bueno deben tener paciencia pues aún estoy trabajando en eso jijiji.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios: Princesa Mko – Yesqui2000 – LetyCK**

**Plis dejen rw, me encanta saber que les parece el desarrollo de la historia**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Chapter 21 El triunfo de la luz

**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo una nueva actualización ¡Qué la disfruten!**

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo XXI: El triunfo de la Luz**

Luego una fuerte explosión de energía se liberó del cuerpo de la rubia, cerró sus ojos y cayó al suelo de golpe, sin rastros de vida.

Con Serenity caída, de inmediato el fuerte campo de energía se disolvió por completo, liberando a las guardianas y a Endimión, todos se dirigieron rápidamente al lado del cuerpo de la rubia.

¡Serena, amor no de nuevo, por favor no me hagas esto otra vez! – Exclamaba desesperadamente Endimión sacudiendo suavemente el cuerpo de su amada.

Al no obtener respuesta, la abrazó posesivamente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse poco a poco en su azul mirada.

¡Por favor Princesa! – Exclamó Uranus y Neptune casi al mismo tiempo, con la esperanza de que la rubia abriera los ojos.

¿Por qué Serena tonta? ¿Por qué tuviste que sacrificarte por nosotros? – Agregaba Rei llorando amargamente.

No pierdan el tiempo llorando a su princesa, este cuerpo ya no le pertenece – Contestó la rubia abriendo sus ojos, lanzando al instante a Endimión a metros del lugar.

Para sorpresa del pelinegro y todos los presentes, la mirada de la rubia había cambiado, sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraba totalmente oscurecidos y su voz ya no era la misma, era la voz de… ¡Caos!

Caos se incorporó rápidamente en medio de grandes carcajadas y se alejó levemente de los presentes, disfrutando el caudal de poder que le otorgaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

¡Por fin, después de miles de años siguiéndote, tanto tiempo soñando con este momento y por fin he logrado obtener todo tu poder hermana! – Exclamó apretando los puños dejándose envolver por la inmensa fuerza de la rubia.

No es mi cuerpo, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto ¡Realmente esto se siente magnifico! – Agregó con sonrisa triunfal.

¡Caos ha poseído el cuerpo de Serena! ¡¿De mí Serena? – Exclamó Endimión

¡No… No puede ser! – Exclamó Saturn.

Eso quiere decir… Acaso… Serena está… Está… - Venus no pudo terminar la oración, el nudo en su garganta no le permitió omitir más palabras.

Y ahora para finalizar… ¡Solo me queda acabar con todos ustedes! – Exclamó Caos, comenzando a reunir una asombrosa concentración de poder dirigida en contra de las chicas que lo observaban atónitos.

Descuida Endimión, para ti tengo otros planes – Agregó observando al pelinegro con sonrisa desafiante.

Antes de lograr lanzar el ataque final, una cálida luz comenzó a formarse desde el interior del pecho de Caos, desprendiéndose poco a poco de su cuerpo.

La energía fue envolviéndolo hasta cubrirlo por completo.

¡¿Qué… Qué rayos sucede? ¡¿Qué es esto? – Exclamó Caos con desesperación, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Endimión y las chicas solo se miraban entre ellos, absolutamente confundidos sin entender que sucedía.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué es esta energía que estoy liberando? – Volvió a exclamar mientras el resto de los presentes solo se limitaba a observar la escena alejándose poco a poco de Caos.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es esta energía? ¡¿Qué demonios es esta calidez?

Acaso… ¡¿Es amor? ¡Maldita seas, me engañaste! ¡Cómo demonios no lo vi venir! – Exclamó con furia nuevamente en un fuerte grito.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse rápidamente mientras mantenía ambas manos apoyadas en el piso, balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, maldiciendo, odiando, extinguiéndose, pronto la fuerte energía emanada por Caos comenzaba a aumentar cada vez más su intenso brillo encegueciendo a todos los presentes, después de unos segundos se dejó escuchar una fuerte explosión que remeció el lugar por completo.

Luego, todo fue silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que la energía desapareciera por completo, cuando por fin se disipó por totalidad permitió ver el cuerpo de Serena inerte nuevamente en el suelo y con una semilla estelar a su lado.

Las Sailor se miraron confundidas, aún no lograban entender que había sucedido y se encontraban dudosas de acercarse a Serena o Caos, ya no sabían quien habitaría el cuerpo de su querida amiga.

Solo a Darien no le importó arriesgarse y corrió rápidamente a su lado, no le importaba si se encontraba con Caos nuevamente, con tal de sentir a su amada entre sus brazos, la rodeo con ellos y la abrazó con fuerza intentando descubrir, si el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo aún albergaba vida.

¡Serena, amor despierta! – Exclamó el pelinegro, proporcionando pequeños besos en el rostro de la rubia.

La rubia abrió sus bellos ojos azules con dificultad – Da… Darien…

El pelinegro la abrazó con más fuerza aún, llorando de felicidad, su amada, SU SERENA había regresado por fin.

El resto de las guardianas se acercaron rápidamente hasta ellos.

Serena ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Mercury

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Caos? – Agregó igual de intrigada Júpiter.

Caos… Por fin ha desaparecido chicos – Susurró con dificultad Serenity – Ya no deben preocuparse, he logrado vencerlo para siempre – Continúo mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse poco a poco.

Serena ¡¿Qué te sucede? – Exclamó el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos temiendo lo peor.

No… Debes llorar amor – Señaló con un hilo de voz la rubia, acariciando con dificultad la mejilla del pelinegro – Debes ser fuerte, sabes lo que debe suceder, Caos ha muerto y yo… yo… Es el destino…

No Serena, no digas eso, ambos podemos cambiar el destino, tu misma me lo dijiste una vez, por favor no me dejes solo, no de nuevo, te lo suplico – Agregó Darien depositando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia.

Ahora podrán hacer sus vidas como chicas normales – Agregó con dificultad dirigiéndose a las chicas intentando esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Las sailor solo pudieron asentir levemente, inundadas en llanto y sollozos.

Darien… Se feliz… Yo siempre te estaré cuidando, hasta que nos reunamos nuevamente, estoy segura que tendremos otra oportunidad.

Recuérdalo siempre… Donde yo este… Siempre te… te ama…

La frágil mano de la rubia cayó pesadamente al suelo abandonando la mejilla de su amado, mientras su dueña cerraba lentamente sus bellos ojos indicando que su luz se apagaba para siempre.

Darien la observaba incrédulo, esta vez su boca no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna, solo se limitó a aprisionar el cuerpo de su amada contra su pecho, como si esta acción pudiera devolverle la vida a su princesa, la única mujer a la que sería capaz de amar, gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus hermosos ojos empapando sus mejillas.

No… No puede ser – Comentó Rei cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Princesa… ¡No puede estar muerta! – Agregó Saturn mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Uranus abrazaba a Neptune como una niña pequeña presa del llanto, desahogando su infinito dolor en ella.

¡¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto? – Exclamó Venus.

¡¿Es que por todo lo que hemos luchamos no vale la pena, acaso todo nuestro sacrificio a lo largo de los años era para llevarnos a este final? – Exclamaba Mercury reclamando al cielo.

El resto de las sailor se abrazaban intentando contener el llanto sin mucho éxito.

La Tierra no valía tu vida amor, el universo entero no valía lo suficiente como para que tu sacrificaras tu vida – Agregaba Endimión meciéndose abrazado al cuerpo de su princesa.

Plut se acercó sigilosa hasta ellos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su princesa.

Esto no debía terminar así… - Susurró mientras dejaba escapar el llanto – Esto no; jamás debió acabar así - Se repetía a sí misma, mientras recargaba la semilla estelar de la pequeña Rini contra su pecho, como si intentara consolarla. Esta acción llamó la inmediata atención de Darien.

¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos? – Preguntó el pelinegro, sin soltar a Serena.

Príncipe, esto es… Esto es… Lo siento majestad, pero no puedo decírselo – Contestó la guardiana del tiempo incorporándose rápidamente para evitar más preguntas del pelinegro o de cualquiera de las chicas.

¡Dinos que rayos es! – Exclamó Uranus furiosa, al darse cuenta de la evasiva de Plut.

Lo siento mucho, pero son órdenes de su majestad y no puedo ni quiero traicionarla, menos ahora – Señaló con mirada seria limpiándose las lágrimas que aún surcaban su rostro – Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una misión que cumplir – Agregó preparándose para partir.

En ese momento, la semilla estelar que sostenía cuidadosa entre sus manos comenzó a emitir un fuerte brillo, liberándose del agarre de Plut.

Comenzó entonces a flotar dirigiéndose hasta Serena.

Pronto la semilla se introdujo nuevamente en el cuerpo de la rubia, específicamente en su vientre, su lugar de origen.

Darien se separó levemente del cuerpo de su princesa sin soltarla por completo, dudoso de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

El pálido rostro de la rubia poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus colores mientras que a un lado de esta comenzaba a aparecer una pequeña silueta.

¿Quién es? – Preguntó Saturn.

¡¿Pequeña dama? – Exclamó Plut corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarla, pero la atravesó al intentarlo.

Rini aparecía ante ellos como una especie de proyección al lado de Serena, el pelinegro la observaba atónito aún con ojos llorosos, en una mezcla de confusión y alegría ya que sabía que si su pequeña hija aún existía entonces su amada tendría la esperanza de volver a la vida.

¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías… Que habías… - Dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro.

La pequeña le otorgó una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro sin emitir palabras, se inclinó hacia Serenity acariciando con dulzura su rostro.

Gracias… mamá, gracias por sacrificarte por nosotros, yo siempre tuve confianza en que lo lograrías, pero aún no es tiempo de que nos dejes, tienes muchas cosas que hacer y un futuro que te espera – Susurró la pequeña mientras Serena comenzaba a moverse lentamente en un intento por abrir los ojos.

¡¿Está viva? – Exclamó una asombrada Rei.

Mi fuerza la mantiene con vida, pero eso no será suficiente – Contestó la pequeña dirigiéndose a las guardianas – Chicas, mi madre necesita su ayuda, concentren su energía y devuélvanle la vida a su princesa.

Las chicas entendieron inmediatamente la petición de la pequeña, debían devolverle a Serena los poderes que esta les había entregado anteriormente.

¡Vamos chicas! – Exclamó Uranus tomando el liderazgo.

¡Por el poder de Urano!

¡Por el poder de Neptuno!

¡Por el poder de Saturno!

¡Por el poder de Pluto!

¡Por el poder Júpiter!

¡Por el poder de Venus!

¡Por el poder de Mercurio!

¡Por el poder de Marte!

Un haz de luz se los colores característicos de las Sailor emergió de cada una de ellas, uniéndose como uno solo envolviendo suavemente el cuerpo de su princesa, Serena comenzó a absorber poco a poco la energía, hasta que esta desapareció por completo al interior de su cuerpo.

Con dificultad comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar movilidad.

Darien miraba la escena preso de felicidad, suplicando que esto no fuera una alucinación y que su amada princesa estuviese por fin regresando a la vida como tanto lo deseaba, pero su prematura felicidad pronto fue amenazada y devastada, al ver que los hermosos ojos que se dejaban ver por completo no eran los azules de su Serena, estos eran de color plata y la luna creciente de su frente era reemplazada bruscamente por una estrella de cinco puntas.

Era Cosmos quien regresaba a la vida y no su amada Serena…

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**¿Les gustó? De verdad espero que sí, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por agregarme en sus alertas o como favorita o simplemente por detenerse a leer, especialmente:**

**Yesqui2000 – LetyCK – cota – ediebella – walkmoon – Princess Mko – Usagi13chiba**

**Mil besos y ¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Chapter 22 Cumpliendo el destino

_**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo el capítulo final, espero que les guste…**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo XXII: Cumpliendo el destino: ¿Serena debe morir?**

Poco a poco Cosmos fue recuperando sus fuerzas logrando ponerse de pie, zafándose suavemente del agarre del pelinegro; ignoró a todos los presentes, y se dirigió directamente hasta la proyección de la pequeña Rini.

Es la segunda vez que le salvas la vida pequeña – Señaló otorgándole una cálida sonrisa.

Así parece ser Cosmos – Contestó la niña, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa – Pero ya es hora de que se cumpla el destino, no debemos demorarnos más.

Lo sé pequeña, lo sé; este ya no es mi lugar – Agregó dando un fuerte suspiro, tomando entre sus manos la semilla estelar de Taro.

Que tonto fuiste hermanito – Señaló dirigiéndose a la semilla en una mezcla de nostalgia y alivio – Nosotros nacimos separados por una sola razón, la luz y la oscuridad no pueden coexistir en un solo cuerpo, ya que aunque ambos son igual de poderosos, la luz siempre se impondrá frente a la oscuridad, es la ley natural, nunca imaginé que caerías en la trampa y no lo tomaras en cuenta, creo que tus ansias de poder te cegaron.

Si era así de sencillo ¿Por qué no lo derrotaste antes? – Preguntó inmediatamente Saturn.

Porque para poder hacerlo, necesitaba del corazón de Serena – Fue su cortante respuesta.

Dicho esto, Cosmos tomó la mano de la pequeña y en instantes sus cuerpos desaparecieron del lugar con dirección desconocida.

Endimión y las Sailor se quedaron abandonados en aquel lugar, sin lograr entender que sucedía y con la incertidumbre de saber a donde habían ido Cosmos y Rini, que harían con la semilla estelar de Caos y lo más importante dónde estaba Serena.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron eternos para los chicos, hasta que Cosmos regresó al fin, sin la pequeña y sin la semilla.

¡¿Qué rayos hiciste con Rini? – Exclamó rápidamente Uranus al percatarse que la pequeña no venía junto a ella.

Uranus… Tan efusiva como siempre – Contestó Cosmos con su habitual tono frío, pero con una dulce sonrisa que descolocó a la Sailor.

No deben preocuparse por ella ahora – Agregó Cosmos dirigiéndose a todos los presentes - solo ha regresado a donde pertenece, al igual que Taro.

No entiendo nada, dinos por favor ¿Qué es lo que sucede y qué pasará con Serena? – Preguntó Endimión con ojos suplicantes.

Precisamente es ella quien tendrá todas las respuestas – Suspiró - después de todo como le dije a la pequeña, este ya no es mi lugar, yo… Debo morir, es el destino que siempre ha estado escrito para mí – Respondió Cosmos.

Esta vez fue Michiru quien intentó preguntar, pero Cosmos la interrumpió rápidamente adivinando su interrogante.

Para que Serena viva yo debo desaparecer, jamás debieron temer por la muerte de su princesa, ella jamás debía morir, ese era mi destino, solo mío; el destino de Cosmos y no el de la futura Neo Reina.

Mi misión ha finalizado la oscuridad ha desaparecido y no existe razón para que Cosmos siga con vida, y aunque les parezca extraño debo confesar que estoy feliz de que esto haya ocurrido al fin – Agregó dirigiéndose a los confundidos presentes.

En ese momento Cosmos cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos la cual hizo entrar en su cuerpo sin hacer ningún otro movimiento, minutos más tarde los volvía a abrir, pero esta vez eran esos preciosos ojos azules que todos ansiaban ver.

¿Serena, en verdad ahora eres tú? – Preguntó ya algo incrédulo el pelinegro.

La rubia solo le otorgó una cálida sonrisa, esa que solo ella sabía dar, la cual pronto fue empañada por una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

Endimión y las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hasta ella, pero esta misma los hizo retroceder.

¡No… No deben involucrarse! – Suplicó la rubia jadeante, intentando soportar el intenso dolor que recorría su pecho.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, presa del dolor que la envolvía apretando una de sus manos contra su pecho con fuerza, de pronto una potente energía comenzó a brotar desde el centro de su pecho.

La rubia gritó con todas sus fuerzas como si algo dentro de su ser se desgarrara, entonces la energía salió completamente de su cuerpo y comenzó a tomar forma.

¡¿Cosmos? – Exclamaron todos casi al unísono.

Así es – Contestó la silueta que se encontraba de pie junto a la rubia – Ya no deben preocuparse, Serena volverá a ser la misma de siempre – Agregó otorgándoles un media sonrisa.

Serena se incorporó rápidamente, el dolor ya no la embargaba y su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse.

Gracias Cosmos – Agregó la rubia – Muchas gracias por la ayuda que me otorgaste cuando más lo necesitaba.

Yo soy quien debe agradecerte Serena, sin tu ayuda jamás hubiese derrotado al Caos – Agregó Cosmos.

Esto es extraño, jamás pensé estar hablando con mi futuro yo – Agregó la rubia con su habitual sonrisa - solo quisiera hacer algo para poder cambiar nuestro futuro, que jamás debas vivir todo ese dolor que se que sufriremos algún día – Agregó con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Y lo has hecho ya Serena – Señaló Cosmos causando la sorpresa de la rubia.

Pero… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Serena.

Lo has hecho aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, siempre has sabido que Sailor Cosmos morirá luego de derrotar al Caos y eso es lo que pasará y es gracias a tu ayuda.

Pero no entiendo ¡¿Cómo puedes agradecerme si vas a morir? – Exclamó la rubia.

Claro que debo agradecerte, pues esto en realidad no es muerte, más bien es un nuevo comienzo, gracias al poder de tu amor, me has dado, no, más bien nos has dado la oportunidad de una nueva vida, me has liberado del sufrimiento y las culpas que cargaba conmigo.

Debes entender Serena que aunque yo haya sido tu futuro yo, soy solo una versión del futuro y no el definitivo ya que para que yo naciera debía existir Caos y ya lo hemos derrotado por lo que teóricamente yo no debería nacer jamás.

Ahora debes dar lo mejor de ti para construir un nuevo futuro junto a los seres que amas.

No habrá necesidad de mi en el futuro, pero no debes sentir culpa por eso, porque nosotras dos en realidad somos la misma persona y yo viviré a través de ti a través del tiempo, así que procura tener una vida feliz y llena de amor, porque esa será también mi vida – Agregó depositando un suave beso en la frente de la rubia.

Debo advertirte que en el momento en el que yo desaparezca, también lo harán tus poderes como Sailor, ahora serás Reina y sólo necesitarás el poder del Cristal de Plata y el de tus guardianas, Sailor Moon ya no será necesaria ya que el Caos ha sido derrotado para siempre.

Ah, a todo esto te tengo un pequeño presente – Señaló la Sailor haciendo aparecer su báculo el cual poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en una delicada corona dorada, con una hermosa piedra en forma de corazón en el centro – Es para ti, la necesitarás – Agregó mientras la acomodaba delicadamente en el cabello de la rubia.

Adiós chicos, les agradezco mucho su paciencia – Agregó dirigiéndose a los presentes, especialmente a Uranus – Y por favor agradécele a la pequeña dama cuando vuelvas a verla – Señaló mirando con complicidad a la rubia, guiñándole un ojo.

Diciendo esto su figura comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

Serena dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima mientras se dirigía a los chicos, estos corrieron rápidamente a su encuentro.

Serena… Creí que te perdería nuevamente – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras la besaba efusivamente.

Yo también lo pensé amor, creí que debía morir, pero era Cosmos quien realmente debía desaparecer después de derrotar a Caos, es tan extraño que sienta que haya muerto, siendo que en realidad ella y yo somos la misma persona – Agregó con su habitual sonrisa.

Princesa ¿qué sucedió con Rini? – Preguntó de pronto Saturn con preocupación.

Bueno… La verdad es que… - dio un profundo suspiro – Como me hubiera gustado verla una vez más.

Serena ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Acaso ella está… Está… – El pelinegro no pudo terminar la pregunta, temiendo la respuesta de esta.

Todos miraron fijamente a la rubia con profundo temor a lo que esta les dijera, a excepción de Plut que la observaba sonriente.

Más se sorprendieron al percatarse que Serena les entregaba una cálida sonrisa en vez de lágrimas por la respuesta que temían.

¡Serena por favor di algo, no ves que nos tienes intrigados! – Exclamó Rei en tono de regaño.

¡Plut tu sabes lo que pasa eso se nota, dinos algo maldita sea! – Exclamó Uranus totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Ay chicos, como se los digo – susurró la rubia levemente sonrojada, llevando instintivamente ambas manos a su vientre.

Darien por primera vez se daba cuenta del particular movimiento de su esposa y sin esperar un minuto más se acercó rápidamente hasta ella y unió sus manos con las de Serena que aún permanecían sobre su vientre.

Serena… Mi amor… ¿Acaso tu estás...? – El pelinegro no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta ya que los labios de su amada lo silenciaron con un pequeño roce en los suyos.

El resto de las guardianas miraban sorprendidas a la rubia, mientras esta asentía en señal de afirmación ante la interrumpida pregunta de su esposo.

La respuesta es si amor, chicas – Agregó Serena mirando a cada uno de ellos con una hermosa sonrisa – La pequeña dama viene en camino.

Las chicas estallaron en llanto, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de felicidad ante la noticia.

El corazón del pelinegro estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a su esposa en sus brazos dándole pequeñas vueltas en el aire, mientras depositaba suaves besos en todo el rostro de su esposa.

Gracias amor, gracias – Agregó sin soltar sus labios – Es la noticia más maravillosa que me haz dado.

De pronto unos extraños ruidos los distrajeron de su felicidad.

¡Los demonios! – Exclamó Venus.

¡Diablos, nos habíamos olvidado de ellos! – Agregó Uranus.

¿Qué haremos? Sin los poderes de Cosmos ¿Cómo podremos ayudarlos? – Agregó Neptune.

Serena se separó del pelinegro otorgándole una suave caricia en su mejilla y comenzó a acercarse hasta el castillo que Caos habitaba, el cual aún permanecía ensombrecido, pero sin rastro alguno de energía negativa. Comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en el.

Serena ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó con preocupación el pelinegro.

Tranquilos chicos, esta parte de la historia ustedes ya la conocen – Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, haciendo aparecer el cristal de plata entre sus manos.

Segundos después, una potente y cálida luz comenzaba a emanar de él cubriendo por completo al planeta, de esta manera comenzaba la purificación de este, el cual ya todos conocían muy bien.

Este proceso tardó bastante tiempo, pero no todos los años que ellos siempre habían pensado. Sin duda el futuro se escribía distinto a cada momento.

Poco a poco los nuevamente seres humanos comenzaron a despertar como de un largo sueño, o más bien de sus eternas pesadillas, pero toda maldad en ellos habían desaparecido junto con sus temores, por primera vez en sus vidas, supieron con exactitud que era lo había sucedido y sabían muy bien quien era la persona que los había salvado y devuelto a la vida.

Así fue como el planeta entero fue purificado con el poder del cristal de plata y Serena… Subió al trono junto a su esposo para otorgarle al mundo una nueva vida, donde el amor, la justicia y la paz prevalecerían para siempre…

Así comenzó a escribirse aquel destino por el que tanto habían luchado, así comenzó a forjarse Tokio de Cristal….

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

_**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia junto a mi, este fue el primer Fic que comencé a escribir (aunque no el primero en finalizar) así que le tengo un cariño muy especial.**_

_**Como algunas de ustedes saben me gusta agregar en las historias parte del futuro que tendrán, por lo que les adelanto que se viene un pequeño epílogo.**_

_**Mil besos, y nuevamente mil gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia, sin duda fueron y son una gran motivación para continuarla y animarme a escribir nuevos Fic.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Epílogo

_**Hola a todas, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les dejo el epílogo, espero que les guste…**_

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Capítulo XXIII: Epílogo**

Al despertar de la purificación, los mismos ciudadanos comenzaron poco a poco a reconstruir la ciudad y seguir así con sus vidas, en compañía de su nueva reina, la Neo Reina Serena quien ellos sabían había sido su salvadora, y aquella que los protegería y les brindaría la paz que necesitaban de ahora en adelante.

A pesar de los intentos de ambos reyes por permanecer en su hogar, sus ahora súbditos insistieron en que habitaran el castillo emplazado en el centro de la ciudad, el que al ser purificado ahora se tornaba de un hermoso tono traslucido resplandeciente, el palacio de cristal.

Los meses avanzaron rápidamente mientras el embarazo de Serena transcurría en absoluta tranquilidad dejando ver a la futura madre más hermosa y deslumbrante que nunca a la espera de su pequeña hija.

No existía un hombre más feliz en el planeta que Darien, pero también más nervioso e histérico, las guardianas del Reino no paraban de reír el día en que la pequeña Dama llegaba al mundo, el pelinegro corría de un lado para el otro al interior del castillo, con un nerviosismo muy poco común para el serio, sereno y MEDICO Rey Endimión, mientras que la reina se encontraba contrario a lo que todos pensaron algún día bastante calmada intentando por todos los medios tranquilizar a su esposo.

Serena insistió en realizar el parto en el castillo, junto a sus guardianas y amigas y el hombre que más amaba. Siempre odio los hospitales y en el palacio tenían todo preparado para un pato exitoso.

Pronto los llantos de la pequeña bebé inundaron el castillo por completo anunciando su llegada y la gente se congregó llena de alegría a las afueras del palacio para conocer a la pequeña heredera del reino.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

Seis años ya habían pasado desde que el Caos había sido derrotado y el planeta jamás había vivido una época de mayor felicidad, la paz reinaba todo el mundo y fuera de él, de la mano de los dos jóvenes reyes.

Luego de mucha insistencia y extensas discusiones, la Neo Reina Serena consiguió convencer a sus guardianas de que siguieran con su vida lo más normal posible y dejaran el palacio. Convenciéndolas de que ningún peligro las acechaba y no era necesario que estuvieran protegiéndolos todo el tiempo.

Haruka como era de esperarse se convirtió en una gran corredora de carreras, ganando la gran mayoría de ellas, por no decir todas. Por supuesto siempre acompañada de Michiru que continuaba con su carrera de violinista y acompañaba a su querida amiga en la mayoría de sus carreras, claro, cuando sus funciones coincidían.

Setsuna solo viajaba de vez en cuando a la puerta del tiempo, para verificar que todo siguiera en orden, mientras que en la Tierra se dedicaba a enseñar física y ciencias en una importante universidad de Tokio.

Hotaru comenzó a estudiar en la universidad diseño de modas y se divertía practicando sus nuevos diseños en la pequeña dama, además llevaba un tiempo saliendo con un apuesto joven llamado Robert que estudiaba en la misma facultad.

Sus más cercanas guardianas y amigas permanecían más cerca, ya que pese a las insistencias de su reina, habían decidido realizar sus sueños, pero siempre cerca de su querida amiga, por si acaso como solía decir Lita.

Ella se dedicaba a la banquetearía en grandes celebraciones, siendo muy popular en el reino, y cuando no tenía eventos se dedicaba a la cocina en el palacio. Su hobby; preocuparse de la realización y mantenimientos de los hermosos jardines del castillo.

Amy como siempre deseo se convirtió en doctora, trabajaba en el hospital central de Tokio y era el médico de cabecera del palacio ya que Darien al convertirse en rey se vio en la necesidad de dejar a un lado su profesión para poder realizar las tareas propias de un soberano junto a su esposa.

También llevaba un par de años saliendo con un prestigioso médico del mismo hospital, llamado Richard.

Rei se hizo cargo del templo de su abuelo al morir este y recibía en su hogar a chicas que quisieran convertirse en sacerdotisas, ella llevaba una relación desde hace más de tres años con Nicholas y esperaban su primer hijo.

Mina había conseguido cumplir parte de su sueño, aunque aún no se convertía en una famosa actriz, era el rostro más famoso de todo Japón ya que animaba uno de los programas juveniles de más alta sintonía en el país y aparecía en un sin fin de spot publicitarios.

Las guardianas y sus reyes se reunían dos veces al año (se reunían todas, ya que por separado se veían bastante seguido) para celebrar, charlar sobre sus vidas y en fin, pasar tiempo juntos como los buenos amigos que eran.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

El día de la reunión llegaba y Serenity se encontraba junto a Rini y Lita preparando todos los deliciosos bocadillos para la llegaba de sus queridas amigas.

Pequeña dama, no le pongas tanta crema a esos pasteles – Señaló la reina a su pequeña hija, otorgándole un cálida sonrisa.

Si mamá, lo siento – Respondió la pequeña, mientras seguía con su tarea.

Lita, esa decoración es hermosa – Exclamó de pronto la reina, al maravillarse con los hermosos arreglos florales que preparaba su amiga.

Gracias, es una nuevo modelo que inventé para hoy, ya que es una noche especial – Respondió la castaña levantando orgullosa la barbilla.

¿Qué están haciendo mis dos amores en la cocina? – Se escuchó de pronto.

Amor, estamos preparando todo para esta noche – Respondió la reina, propinando un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo.

Ya veo, todo se ve delicioso, aunque no me extraña, porque Lita es una experta – Agregó el pelinegro sonriente, cuando de pronto un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar proveniente al parecer de la sala.

Ambos reyes junto a Rini y Lita corrieron para ver a que se debía tanto escándalo.

Se encontraron con una bella escultura de cristal hecha añicos en el suelo, un mesa un par de metros más alejada de donde se situaba regularmente, y un pequeño niño de unos dos años de bellos ojos azules y cabellos rubio como el sol en el piso junto a la mesa con expresión de inocencia.

Taro… ¿Qué es este desastre? – Exclamó el rey con tono firme, pero igualmente dulce.

El pequeño bajó la vista apenado.

Ya Darien no seas malo con Taro, seguro fue un accidente – Agregó la reina poniéndose a la altura del pequeño acariciando su cabello.

¡Papá malo! ¡Mamá linda! – Exclamó el pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de su madre - ¡Mamá mía! – Agregó sacando levemente la lengua a su padre.

No mi amor, eso no se hace a papá. Y mamá no es solo tuya – Agregó dándole una sonrisa de complicidad a su esposo – Mamá los quiere a los dos.

Creo que este pequeño te sacará canas verdes Darien – Señaló Lita poniendo una mano en el hombro de Darien en señal de apoyo mientras estallaba en carcajadas junto a Rini.

El pelinegro se alzó de hombros sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su pequeño y a su esposa.

Vamos campeón, es hora de ir a la cama – Agregó mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y subía con el a su habitación.

El resto se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina a seguir con la tarea para la velada que las esperaba.

La noche por fin llegaba, Rini se había quedado unos momentos para poder compartir con las chicas y luego se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Las chicas y Darien se dirigieron a uno de los salones del palacio a seguir con la conversación después de la exquisita cena.

Vaya Serena, Rini cada día está más linda y Taro no se queda atrás cada día está más grande – Señaló Michiru.

Me alegra que Taro haya tenido una nueva oportunidad de renacer y esta vez convertirse en una persona de bien – Agregó Setsuna con su seriedad de siempre.

Es un milagro que sea tan lindo, siendo que se parece tanto a Serena – Agregó Rei en tono burlón.

Más respeto con tu reina – Contestó Serena fingiéndose ofendida, ante la risa de todos – Además que no quiero ni imaginar como saldrá el tuyo con los feos padres que tendrá el pobre – Agregó en tono burlón.

¿Y cuando nace el pequeño Nicholas? – preguntó el rey.

Faltan un par de semanas, pero todo va bien, Richard nos asistirá en el parto – Agregó la pelinegra.

Chicas, este… - Agregó Amy sonrojada y con su timidez habitual – Bueno… Ahora que lo nombran. Quiero que sean las primeras que lo sepan ¡Richard y yo… Nos casamos!

Todos se levantaron para felicitar a la futura esposa.

¡Hay que envidia! – Exclamó de pronto Mina – Yo también quiero una familia y muchos hijos.

Pero Mina, si ese actor con el que sales hace tanto tiempo seguro que un día de estos te lo propone – Agregó Lita.

Si lo sé, pero hasta el momento nada de hijos, pura práctica y práctica para que nos salga perfecto – Agregó en su tono despreocupado.

¡Mina! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Lita y tu y Andrew – Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

Vamos bien, solo eso diré – Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Ay Lita, tu siempre tan reservada, no le aprendes a estos dos que están apunto de desnudarse con la mirada – Señaló apuntando a ambos reyes que estaban bastante cariñosos, mientras el resto conversaba.

¡Mina! – Exclamaron nuevamente.

¡Ay chicas lo siento! – Agregó la reina bastante sonrojada – Deben ser las hormonas, bueno eso creo.

¿Las hormonas? - Exclamó Haruka – Serena no me digas que estas… ¡¿Otra vez?

Serena se encogió de hombros ante un sonrojado Darien.

Que les puedo decir, no puedo sacármelo de encima – Agregó dando un casto beso en la mejilla del pelinegro que se atragantó con la bebida que estaba tomando ante el comentario de su esposa.

Entre risas y algo de burlas todas las guardianas se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja que nuevamente serían padres.

¡Vaya Serena, parece que la historia del conejo de la Luna es cierto! ¡Pareces coneja de tanto que te embarazas! – Exclamó Mina asiendo que esta vez fuera la reina quien se atragantara con su refresco.

¡Mina! – Exclamaron Haruka y Michiru.

El resto no podía hablar de la risa.

Y Rini ¿Ya lo sabe? – Preguntó Hotaru.

Si claro, y es la más contenta, cruza los dedos para que sea hermanita esta vez dice ella.

La velada siguió entre pláticas y risas hasta que cada uno se marchó a sus respectivos hogares.

Ya solos ambos reyes se dirigieron a la habitación de sus hijos a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden y dar el beso de buenas noches a sus pequeños.

Se encontraban de pie, en el umbral de la puerta.

Gracias amor, gracias por la felicidad que me has dado – Señaló el pelinegro dando un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa, posando una de sus manos suavemente en su vientre.

Soy yo la que debe agradecerte por hacerme la mujer más feliz del universo – Agregó aún entre los labios dl pelinegro.

Darien… Estamos en la habitación de los pequeños – Susurró en el oído del pelinegro mientras este comenzaba a recorrer extasiado todo el cuerpo de ella.

No te preocupes amor, puedo resistir hasta la habitación – Agregó mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la dirigía entre besos a la alcoba.

No creas que te librarás de mi esta noche, te voy a hacer pagar por el comentario que le hiciste a las chicas – Agregó en tono sensual - ¡Con que no me puedes sacar de encima eh! Pues tendré que cumplir con lo que dices.

No deseo nada más amor – Agregó la reina mientras se dejaba envolver por las caricias del su amado esposo.

**.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

**.**

**Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado la historia y haber cumplido con sus expectativas, más que nada quería dejar escrito que todas las sailor pudieron cumplir sus sueños y seguir con una vida normal ya que en la mayoría de las historias se les muestra solo como guardianas que tuvieron que posponer sus sueños por el reino, además también para que pudieran saber que había pasado con Taro, ya que merecía una nueva oportunidad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado en serio y ya saben cualquier comentario espero sus rw.**

**Gracias a todas las que dedicaron su tiempo a leer esta historia, sus comentarios, alertas, etc.**

**Mil gracias nuevamente y… ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
